All Worlds Alliance Missions - Tales of the World
by someonestupED
Summary: When Kanonno Grassvalley unwillingly got transported in another world, she must travel from one world to another in order to get back home and along the way she meets a bunch of bizarre characters that are members of a large organization.
1. The First Mission

**A/N: And here it is! The first chapter of the first Mission Fic of All Worlds Alliance.**

 **And before we start, for those who is new to this please read the prologue and the main AWA Stories, that way you won't get confused while reading this. Also as it was said from my other fic, members of Class 1 will not appear during this fic, so don't expect Naruto, Natsu, Luffy and Nanoha to appear.**

 **Also to some readers, I am clearing this out again that AWA Stories has not ended, it is currently in hiatus until I finish the first mission fic. I already had a plot ready for chapter 13 so that fic is not done.**

 **As for this story, it will crossover with the videogame Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 and it will focus on the perspective of one of it's character.**

 **And with that said, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **Van Eltia**

The world of Luminasia is pretty nice place, beautiful forrest, serene villages and vast mountain. It's nearly as great as ZeroTopia if it weren't for the fact that large countries would often dominates smaller ones for the sake of harvesting Hostia, a form of crystallized mana produced by the World Tree.

But hey! Like what they say, every World has his it's faults.

In one side of a town near the ocean, we see a huge airship called Van Eltia parked on the water, the airship houses amenities for over eighty people and an onboard shop. It also serves as the home base of the Ad Libitum guild. Ad Libitum, is initially a simple guild at the beginning where members would often do quest taken by a group of four however as more members joins and as well for guild's being aware of the forces that threatens the world, it grows into the first line of defense against these very evil.

On the top roof of the airship, we see a young girl sitting on a top of a box looking at the bright blue sky. The girl is 15 years old and has a light pink hair tied in a high sidetail with an orange maple leaf headband on top with green eyes. She wears a white-dress jacket with maroon sleeves, a white mantle with orange designs, white & orange high-knee socks wrapped in red ribbons and red shoes. This is Kanonno Grassvalley, a member of the Ad Libitum.

The girl is currently reminiscing the events that occured in the past weeks. First is her joining Ad Libitum, second is meeting a mysterious young man called the Descender. Later, she then learned the truth that Hostia is not provided for humans to mine, but rather, to seal one of Luminasia's seed worlds, Jildea. Then a girl named Lazaris appeared, masquerading herself as the descender of Luminasia but in truth she's actually Jildea's equivalent of a descender. Her goals is to have her world to be reborn which she involves destroying Luminasia while she admits that her wish is selfish, she justifies it as Luminasia essentially denied Jildea the opportunity to be born as a world.

After a long battle, they managed to defeat Lazaris and saved the world but not without a cost, because during the final act the Descender pretty much sacrifice his existence to save everyone. Kanonno is sadden but she knows that it was thanks to him that she and everyone has a bright future ahead of them.

The girl then drops the box she was sitting before stretching herself, "I better go to Ange-san and see if I could get any quest jobs." she said as she begin to walk.

 **-BREAK-**

For a young girl, you gotta admire her endurance to walk in the massive hallways of the ship, the inside of the ship is as massive as the halls of AWA Academy that you'll get lost easily without a guide(we're looking at you, Naruto!) but unlike the academy which has transporter pods, the ship only had stairs and elevators, so a walk in the ship would definitely take your time.

Kanonno managed to travel the halls without a sweat as she finally reach her destination. She stood in front of a door as she knocks, "Pardon my intrusion." she said politely.

The young girl opens the door and the enters the room, the room is pretty wide with the floor adorned by a red carpet, bookshelves made of gold are in the corners and the windows are covered with green curtains.

In the middle, we see a young woman behind a green & yellow mahogany desk. The young woman has a blue hair tied in a high twirly ponytail with gray eyes. She wears a priestess white robes, a pair of white high heels and a red pearl necklace. This is Ange Serena the guild master of Ad Libitum.

Ange turns to her with a smile, "Oh hello Kanonno, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hello Ange-san, I was hoping if you have any quest for me to do today." Kanonno said, "I've been really wanting to do more quest ever since joining." she said excitedly.

Ange giggled, "Why of course, as a matter of fact I have one ready, you see in a forrest near this town people said that they've been spotting several Eggbears and Lizardmen roaming around, so I want you and three more members to go there and get rid of those." she explained.

Kanonno nodded, "Hai!" she responded.

"Good now I'm going to inform the others that will be going in this quest so I suggest you go to the deck and meet them there." the guild master instructed.

"Hai! And thank you, Ange-san!" Kanonno replied.

"It's no pleasure." Ange smiled as she watches the young girl leave the room in excitement, "It's always good seeing that girl smile." she said as she looks through the window behind her, "Despite everything that happened, she still has the will to smile and hopefully it continues that way." she whispered.

 **-BREAK-**

An hour later we see Kanonno traversing in the forrest along with three other girls. The first one is a young woman with an average height, fair skin, blue eyes and long, light-blue hair. She wears a dark gold uniform with a large collar and bears her shoulders, leaving the remainder of her arms to be cover by matching black & white gloves, an emblematic musical staff adorns her attire, trailing down the center in a straight line. Beneath her coat, she wears a maroon-colored stockings and delicate pair of white heels. This is Tears Grants.

The second girl has a long orange hair with an oversized flower hairpins on top and blue eyes. She wears a white mantle with orange linings and brown collar over a brown dress-skirt, her arms are adorn with white arm warmers and white gloves, black leggings and orange boots with black straps. This is Marta Lualdi.

The last girl has a long frizzy dark-pink hair and gray eyes. She wears a high-collared white dress with purple sleeves wrapped in orange ribbons, orange mantle with black linings, pink short skirt with a big orange ribbon at the back, black high-knee socks and white & black creamed boots. This is Cheria Barnes.

"So where are those Eggbears and Lizardmen, I've been wanting to beat one!" Marta said excitedly.

"It's probably around here so try to keep your guard up." Tears replied.

"Don't worry! Those monsters had know idea whom they're dealing with." Marta boasted.

Cheria giggled, "I still wonder how those creatures got here, Eggbears I understand but Lizardmen are usually found in deep mountains and open fields." she stated.

"Maybe they migrated." Marta said.

"That's very unlikely, it's either they got lost or someone brought them here." Tears deducted.

Marta made a confused face, "If that's so then who in the bright mind would bring them here?" she asked.

"Probably someone with a twisted intention." Tears answered with a cold face.

Cheria then turns to Kanonno, "Hey Kanonno, you seem cheerful since we came here." she noted.

Kanonno turns to her with a smile, "Well...I'm just glad that I'm part of this quest, I can finally test how much I improve during the past weeks." she replied cheerfully.

Tears turns to her with a smile, "I'm sure you've improved great, I saw your training, your artes have gotten powerful and so does your strength, so I believe you'll do well in this quest." she explained.

"Thanks Tears." Kanonno said.

As they continue to look around, Marta came to a halt.

"Stop! I think I hear something." she said as everyone stopped at their tracks.

Tears nodded, "Keep your guards up! They might be close." she said.

True to her words, five creatures suddenly jumps out from the bushes. Two of them are brown furred bears with big hands and the other are three bipedal reptiles with armor and swords.

"Eggbears and Lizardmen!" Cheria called out.

"Get ready!" Tears shouted as she and the girls readied their weapons, "Take them down!" she ordered as they charges at the creatures.

Marta ran fast forward as she made the first strike, she leaps above the Eggbear with said creature tries to grab her but it can't even reach her even a finger, as Marta lands down she quickly slashed the Eggbear on it's back with her blade spinner. The Eggbear roared in pain before swinging it's larges arms at her but she gracefully dodges it before she gave the arm a kick creating an opening before rushing forward.

"Haa!" she shouted.

She slashed it's chest making it once again roared in pain, but she wasn't finished as she continues to give it a number of graceful slash before leaping once again in the air and quickly slashed the back of it's neck, the Eggbear whimpered before falling down on the ground dead.

Marta then turns her attention to Cheria whom is throwing several daggers at a Lizardman whom is blocking her strikes with it's shield, she then noticed another Eggbear ready to strike at Cheria from behind with it's large hands, not wanting her friend to be hurt she quickly rushed towards the Eggbear and gave it a double kick making it stumble down the ground.

"Keep your hands off her you brute, only Asbel is allowed to touch her!" Marta claimed.

"Do you really had to say that!?" Cheria shouted with a blush on her face.

Tears is currently engaging a fight with another Lizardman which seems to be the strongest, she swung her staff but was blocked by it's shield then it raised it sword before striking down at her but Tears easily dodges it, she then took a step before giving it a strong kick while it was blocked by the shield, the kick was strong enough to pushed it back.

Tears then raised her staff as she began to chant, she then began to glow as a glyph appeared beneath the Lizardman, she then summons a ray of light lifting it high in the air, "Grand Chase!" she shouted as a cross-sharped blast hits it, making it fall on the ground dead.

Tears took a deep breath before running to help her comrades.

Meanwhile Kanonno is busy fending herself with the last Lizardman.

"Haa!" Kanonno cried as she brought down her broadsword at the creature but it was blocked by it's shield then it swung it's sword at her but she blocks it with her own, as the two are pushing each other's blade, Tears came and hits the Lizardman with her staff on it's leg making screech in pain as it kneels down the ground.

"Finish it Kanonno!" Tears ordered.

"Hai!" she complied as she slashed her sword upward as she jumped, "Tiger Blade!" she cried as she slashes downward at the Lizardman killing it instantly.

"Good work Kanonno!" Tears praised.

"Thank you." Kanonno replied with a smile.

Meanwhile the second Lizardman is swinging it's blade at Cheria whom is gracefully dodging every strike then she then throws another dagger which was easily blocked by it's shield but unbeknownst to it, she throws another set of daggers at it's legs making it screech in pain.

Then Cheria waves her right hand upward, conjuring a white spear in front of her, "Blessed Blades!" she shouted as she throws it at the Lizardman piercing it in the chest as it's screech loudly before it fell down the ground dead.

Cheria took a deep breath as she watches Marta takes on the last Eggbear.

"Haa!" Marta cried as she spins in the air before giving a kick on the Eggbear's face making it wobble, she wasted no time and quickly slashed the back of it's neck as it fell down the ground dead.

Marta smirk as she turns around in anticipation but that was replaced with confusion, "Umm...is the Lizardmen taken care off?" she asked.

"Fortunately, yes." Tears answered.

"Oh men!" Marta whined, "I didn't even get to fight one!" she said with a pout.

Cheria giggled, "I'm sure you'll get to fight one next time." she said.

Tears then turns to Kanonno, "So how was it?" she asked.

Kanonno sheathed her oversized sword on her back, "I feel that I improve but I still think I had long way to go." she answered.

Tears nodded, "It's understandable but despite that, you did a good." she praised.

"Thank you." Kanonno replied.

"Well I'm beat, I think we should head back at Van Eltia, I wanna see Emil and tell him what we did today." Marta said before turning to Cheria with a sly smile, "And I bet Cheria here wants some serious cuddling with Asbel." she teased.

"Marta! Mou!" Cheria moaned.

Everybody giggled at her response as Tears spoke.

"Marta is right, it's better to head back now." Tears said.

"Hai!" all three replied.

As the girls walks their way back at Van Eltia, Kanonno trails from behind while thinking of what she should do next. Suddenly, a large glowing pink circle appears beneath her catching her off guard, the other girls turns around after noticing the glow behind them, their eyes widen in shock.

"What's going on!?" Cheria asked in shock.

Tears noticing that Kanonno is on top of the circle, "Kanonno! Get out of there!" she cried.

But before Kanonno could move, she immediately fell down in the circle as if she fell down a hole, then the circle along with her quickly disappeared without a trace.

"Kanonno!" Marta cried as she ran and kneeled down the spot where she was once standing, "Kanonno! Kanonno!" she cried as she tries to call out for her friend.

The others went behind her as she slowly turns to them with a distraught face, "S-she's gone..." she said with tears in her eyes.

Cheria quickly kneeled down beside her, "N-no..." she said with her voice trailing as her eyes began to water.

Tears stood in the back in shock as she drops her staff, "T-this can't be..." she muttered in disbelief.

As the three girls are confused and worried for their friend, they had no idea what adventure Kanonno will be experiencing.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Unknown World-**

 **Unknown Forrest**

In a beautiful forrest in another unspecified world, this kind of forrest is very rich in life. Birds are flying from tree to tree, animals running around or playing with each other, different plants like flowers are scattered, the forrest may not as amazing as a Rain Forrest but it is still beautiful.

Though if would have been a fairly normal place if it weren't for that pink circle appearing from above.

Just as said, a pink circle slowly forming in mid air when it becomes whole it suddenly drops Kanonno out from it, Kanonno was screaming in both fright and confusion as she descends down but luckily she fell down on a thick bushes preventing her from any injury.

"Oww..." she moaned.

Well doesn't mean that she's not injured, doesn't mean that the fall isn't gonna hurt.

She quickly got up from the bushes as the pink circle disappears from her sight. She began to look around the thick forrest in both worry and confusion.

"H-hello!" she called out, "Tears! Cheria! Marta! Where are you!?" she called her friends names but no one answered, "Oh...where am I?" she asked herself. She then shake her head before putting on a brave face, "This is no time to be worried! I'm pretty sure they are looking for me." she said as she began to walk, "Maybe if I traverse in this forrest I may find a way out or someone to help me." she said.

The young girl was an adventurer and has experience moving around alone in a forrest. As she walks, she can't help but be amazed by the beautiful forrest, "This is such a wonderful forrest, I bet Tears and everyone would love to see this." she stated but her suddenly grew somber when she mentioned her friends, she then violently shake head, "No Kanonno! Don't get upset! This no time to think sad things." she said with determination however she is still worried and afraid that she'll never see them again...just like the Descender.

As she continues to walk, she would sometimes stop to pick some flowers before putting it in her pocket thinking it would be useful when brewing potions, she's a healer after all. When she gets hungry she eats fruits from several trees that she comes across.

In the midst of her walk, she quickly froze on her tracks when she heard a noise...a very small noise of a twig snapping(damn! she had really good hearing sight) from a corner covered with many giant plants.

She thinks about calling out however she thinks for a bit, she had to be cautious, whatever made the noise is either a person or a creature, preparing herself for the outcome of her move she finally spoke, "H-hello! Anyone there?" she called.

There were silence for a few minutes when a voice answered.

"Who's there!? Who broke silence!?" a male voice called back making her smile, "If there's anyone there, please say Polo when I say Marco, MARCO!" the voice said.

Kanonno raised an eyebrow at the voice's response but decided to go along with it, "Umm... Polo!?" she replied.

"Oh good! Wait there whoever you are, I'm coming to meet you."

Kanonno readied herself for whoever this is but the moment the person came out from behind the plants, her eyes went wide in surprise. The person is actually an anthropomorphic cat with orange fur and bright green eyes. It wears a bright blue, high neck jacket, red pants, white gloves and white steel-toed has a scar on it's right cheek and a large pair of protective goggles on his forehead. On it's hands is a huge black vacuum cleaner, he holds like a machine gun.

"Hello there." the anthropomorphic cat greeted.

"Umm...hi..." she replied nervously.

The cat man deadpanned, "First time seeing someone like me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh...though I've seen many creatures before with animal characteristics but this is the first time I've seen a creature with clothes like you." Kanonno explained.

"You know I may be an anthropomorphic cat but I'm still a person...with feelings." the cat man said slightly offended of being called a creature.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Kanonno said in worry.

The cat man waves his hands in dismissal, "Nah! It's fine, I'm Blinx by the way and I'm a time sweeper." he introduced himself.

"I'm Kanonno Grassvalley but what do you mean time sweeper?" she introduced herself before asking.

"You see this baby!" Blinx said lifting his weapon up, "This is called the TS-5000X, this machine is used by time sweepers like me to clear out time monsters created from inequities in the fabric of time." he explained.

"That's...amazing..." Kanonno said in awe as this is the first she saw a weapon like that.

"So what about you?" he asked.

"Oh...I'm an adventurer and I'm part of a guild called Ad Libitum." she replied.

"Ad Libitum? Wait a minute...you're not part of the organization?" Blinx asked in surprise.

"Organization? What's that?" Kanonno asked in confusion.

Before Blinx could answer another but small anthropomorphic animal came out behind the plants.

"Yo Blinx!" the new comer greeted then he noticed Kanonno, "Woah who's she?" he asked. The newcomer is small anthropomorphic dog with yellow fur and black eyes. He wears an orange bonnet, purple sleeveless shirt, dark-pink baggy pants and red sneakers.

Kanonno stares at the dog boy.

"Umm...yo...ya okay?" the dog boy asked.

But instead of answer, Kanonno surprisingly scooped him up in a tight hug, "OH MY GOODNESS, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she squeel as she rubs her cheek to his fur.

"AAAAKK!" the dog boy shouted as he tries to get out from her hug, "PLEASE LET GO OF ME! IF SUNNY FUNNY SEES ME GETTING HUG BY ANOTHER GIRL, SHE'LL GET JEALOUS AND WILL BREAK UP WITH ME!" he cried.

"Ah dude, come on! She's not the type who gets jealous easily." Blinx stated.

"AT LEAST TRY AND STOP HER!" dog boy begged.

Later...

"I'm sorry...I just can't help myself when I see something cute." Kanonno apologize with her head down

"It's okay Kanonno, I'm kinda used to it, I'm Parappa Rappa by the way." the dog boy introduced himself.

"Please to meet you." she said.

"Anyways since you're not part of the organization, I'm guessing you're not from this world." Blinx deducted.

"What do you mean 'not from this world'?" she asked nervously.

Parappa then answered, "You see this world's inhabitants are animals, not including us, the organization sent us here for a mission, Blinx has mistaken you for a member since there are no humans living in this world." he explained.

"Oh...and what is this organization?" she asked again.

"Well, Parappa and I are a member of a huge organization called the All Worlds Alliance or AWA and it's our job to protect different worlds from invaders that causes havoc." Blinx explained.

"That's amazing!" Kanonno said with a smile. She already knows that other worlds existed from her past experience however she can't help but admire the huge group dedicated in protecting other worlds

"Well since you're not a member, the question now is, how did you got here?" Parappa asked.

Kanonno then thought about it, "Well...me and my friends just recently finished a quest. And when we we're about to head back to our a base when a pink circle suddenly appeared beneath me." she explained.

"Pink circle? You mean a stray portal!?" Blinx exclaimed in surprise.

"Stray portal?" she asked.

"Stray portals are strange anomalies that rips through the fabric of time and space, you must have stumble on one that drags you from your world and brought you here." Blinx explained.

"But why would it brought me here?"

"Stray portals often appears randomly making people fall in it if not careful." Parappa explained.

"Is that so!" Kanonno said before looking at them with pleading look, "Can you help me get back to my world?" she asked hopefully.

Blinx smiled, "Luckily for you, we have a lot of members who were victims of the stray portals and the organization found a way for them to go back to their worlds." he explained.

"Really!?" she said in anticipation.

Parappa nodded, "You can bet that they can help you go back home." he said.

"Now before that we need to-" Blinx was saying but he immediately stopped when his senses tells him to move, "GET DOWN!" he yelled.

He quickly grabs Kanonno and ducks down the ground when a Lazer beam flew fast above them, both Blinx and Kanonno lies down the ground covering their heads while Parappa was so short that the Lazer beam past above him completely safe from the attack.

The beam landed behind them causing an explosion, Blinx and Kanonno stood back up with the former gritting his teeth while former is in shock.

"Uhh...guys..." Parappa gulped as he points his fingers forward.

The two turns to where he is pointing and much to the surprise of Kanonno, in front of them is large black mechanical being over two metres in height. It has two bulging arms that had four powerful particle cannon in each arms and it has numerous jet propulsions nozzles all over the body to support it's frame.

"What is that?" Kanonno asked.

Parappa once again gulped, "It's a Golem, an unmanned IS!" he answered.

"What's an IS?" she asked again.

Blinx while preparing his weapon answered her, "It's short for Infinite Stratos, this machines originates from another world, IS are powered exoskeletons that possess technology and capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon...to it's world that is." he explained.

"The inventing of IS did good in that's world but there is a downside, only females can use which apparently causes the power balance of males and females to broken, with women coming to dominate society over men." Parappa added.

Kanonno frowned, "I don't like that, back from my world, larger countries would often dominates smaller ones, I guess the IS is not as great as people thinks." she commented.

Blinx smirked at her words, "Glad that we're on the same boat." he chuckled before turning his attention to the Golem, "Anyway we got some serious business ahead of us!" he said.

"Yeah! We need to stop that thing to prevent further damage on this forrest." Parappa noted as he jab his thumb at the fire behind them.

Kanonno frowned again before glaring at the Golem, "I may not from this world but I will not let this monstrosity destroy this place!" she declared as she brought out her broadsword.

"Good choice! Get ready everyone!" Blinx ordered as the three readied themselves.

 **Blinx, Parappa & Kanonno vs The Golem**

"Nee Parappa, I had friend that is very fond of cute things, I think she would love to meet you." Kanonno said.

"Erm...as long as she doesn't cuddle me, I'm fine with that." Parappa replied.

"You had a certain charm after all." Blinx teased.

 **FIGHT!**

Both Blinx and Parappa charges forward as the Golem fires several missiles at them, Blinx grinned as he use his weapon's power to pause time as he did all of his surroundings turns black and white, the Golem, the missiles and even his comrades' movement stopped, he took this chance to suck in the missiles with his vacuum gun before firing it back at the Golem causing it's frozen state to tilt when time resumes to normal the Golem was thrown back from the blast.

Parappa rushed forward riding a skateboard that he pulls out of nowhere, the Golem was slowly standing when he jumps in front of it, "Kick ya back, son!" he said as he kicked the Golem on the head, it responded by swinging his claws but the dog boy thanks to his small size dodges nicely before attacking again, "Romantic Karate Chop!" he cried as he strikes the claws causing it tilt down hitting it's legs.

Parappa rushed back to safe distance as Kanonno rushes forward, "HAAA!" she cried, the Golem saw this and fires a laser beam at her but Blinx quickly uses his vacuum gun to suck in the laser beam giving her a chance to strike without any obstacles, she then lifted her sword upwards, "Burn Strike!" she shouted as several flaming meteorites rained down the Golem, the attack severely damages it but it was still standing.

Parappa once again got on his skateboard and run forwards with extreme speed, "My skateboard never stops!" he said as his attack trips the Golem making it fell backwards.

Blinx took the chance as he pointed his vacuum gun at it's core, "Sayonara baby!" he said as he fires out the laser beam he sucks earlier towards the target making it explode.

 **BREAK OUT!**

As the fallen Golem burns on the ground, the trio glances at each other before smiling victoriously.

"We did it!" Kanonno cheered.

Parappa wipes a sweat from his forehead, "Boy! Glad that I have the two of you with me, I don't think I can't beat that thing alone." he admitted.

Blinx nodded, "I agree those things are hard to beat if your fighting alone." he said.

"So what now?" the hip-hop dog asked.

Blinx made a thinking pose before speaking, "Seeing that there are invaders in this world, we got no choice but to stick around and eliminate them, we can't risk leaving this world with those hanging around." he explained.

Kanonno nodded, "So I need to wait before I could go back home." she said understanding the situation while is sadden that her trip back is delayed she knew he was right.

Blinx gave her a grin, "Not exactly, you see I got a better a idea." he revealed.

"What do you mean?" Kanonno asked.

"Yeah! What do you mean?" Parappa parroted.

"You don't have to stick around with us when you can just go in another world." Blinx revealed.

Kanonno raised an eyebrow, "Umm...are you sending me in another world?" she asked in confusion.

Parappa's eyes widen in realization, "Oh I get it! Since we can't leave this world yet Blinx thinks of sending you in another world where our other comrades are stationed!" he said.

Blinx nodded, "We'll have you go to another world and have our other comrades continue to help you get back home." he explained.

"Really!?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

Parappa nodded, "Just go talk to our friends and tell them your situation but since the exact location of your world is unknown, you'll just have to travel from one world to another until you arrived in your home world." he explained.

"How can you be sure that I can go back home when you don't know my world's location?"

Blinx then spoke, "You we're brought here by a stray portal from your world right, the Organization can easily track them so I'm pretty sure some of my comrades are send to check on your world." he explained.

"Okay but how do I go to another world?"

Blinx grinned, "With this!" he said bringing out a hand sized rectangular, white & green device that has a red button in the middle and a glowing green light on top.

Kanonno blinks, "What's that?" she asked.

"This is a Dimensional Transporter Gear or DTG for short, this device allows us to enter dimensional rifts with ease." Blinx explained as he pushed the button, the green light on top then fires a light which creates a blue swirling vortex, "This will lead you to the next world, if it's not your world go find our comrades and ask them to send you to another world." he explained.

Kanonno nodded as she stood near the vortex, she then glanced back at the two, "Thank you but will I see you again?" she asked.

Parappa smiled, "Of course we will!" he said.

Blinx grinned, "Once we finished our job here, we'll come right after you to help you or visit you if you ever get back home quick." he said.

Kanonno nodded with a smile as she turns her attention at the swirling vortex, she took a deep breath before entering. The two watches her disappear from their sight as the vortex quickly dissipated.

Parappa's face then turn serious, "You're right about what you said earlier." he said.

Blinx's face also turned serious, "Yeah...but I never thought it will be this soon." he said with gritted teeth.

The two turns around to see four more Golems flying down from the sky.

"You think they came to avenge their fallen comrade?" Parappa joked.

Blinx snickered, "That's very unlikely, Golems are mindless beings they are just programmed to attack and destroy." he explained.

"Is that so." Parappa replied as he readied his skateboard, "Hey Blinx." he called.

"Yeah?" Blinx replied as he hoist his weapon up.

"Don't die."

Blinx grinned, "Right back at ya!" he replied.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" the two let out a huge battle cry as they run forward to their enemies.

 **And first chapter is done! Whew! Sorry if it's not as long as AWA Stories but I think the chapter's length is just right.**

 **As for this fic, the plot of the story revolves around Kanonno as she travels from different worlds trying to get back home while meeting members of the organization and who they are, you'll find out in the next chapters.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kanonno Grassvalley from Tales of the World - Radiant Mythology 3**

 **Ange Serena from Tales of Innocence**

 **Marta Lualdi from Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of a New World**

 **Cheria Barnes from Tales of Grace**

 **Tears Grants from Tales of the Abyss**

 **Blinx from Blinx the Time Sweeper & Master of Time and Space**

 **Parappa Rappa from Parappa the Rapper**

 **Next chapter Kanonno will arrived somewhere in Naruto's world and would meet a very strange man.**

 **Please review and follow, untill then paalam!**


	2. Battle in Amegakure

**A/N: Hello and I'm back with a new chapter! I'm glad that I got a positive reaction from the first chapter, I was kinda worried since it only had a few characters that appeared and some are barely recognizable.**

 **Anyway this chapter will take place somewhere in Naruto's world however don't expect the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War to appear here but do expect a local character from that world.**

 **Now what is next for our current heroine of this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appeared in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 098-**

 **The Elemental Nations, T** **he Hidden Rain Village**

Amegakure also known as The Hidden Rain Village is a small but highly industrialized hidden village located in an unnamed country. As it's name suggest, it rains almost constantly in this village and the surrounding area. All the water are seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village.

Because of Amegakure's location between the three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, it has frequently served as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of it's population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading the village's defence being abnormally impenetrable.

The village has been led by Hanzo the Salamander for many years until his he was killed. However after the Fourth Shinobi War, the village is finally invited to join the Shinobi Union.

As it's citizens continues to do their daily lives despite the constant rain, little do they know the crawling danger the city is having behind their backs. In one alleyway that is obscured from everyone's attention, a swirling blue vortex appeared on the left wall and coming out from it is none other than our heroine, Kanonno Grassvalley.

As she stepped out from the vortex, it quickly vanished leaving her getting drench from the rain.

"Oh man..." Kanonno whined, "Why is it raining here? It's ruining my hair." she complained, "Then again I had no idea which world where I was going next." she said.

Looking around quickly she found a medium-sized tarp hanging on the wall, she grabs the tarp and covered her body, luckily the inside was not wet so she'll have to use this until she find shelter. Taking another look around, she realized she's in an alleyway, the ground is flooded with water thanks to the continuous rain and the place is slightly dark with not enough light to see.

"Why do alleys are always dark and creepy?" she asked herself.

Not wanting to stay anymore in this place, she began to walk cautiously while keeping her guard up for any possible hostiles.

"Now where could I find Blinx and Parappa's comrades in this place." she wondered.

As Kanonno continues to wander around in the somewhat endless alleyway, she's beginning to wonder if she'll ever get out of this place.

"Whoever created this place must be crazy for turning it into a maze." she grumbled.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, she is being watched from a far. As she continues to find a way out of the crazy alley, she stopped on her tracks when she heard a small noise despite the sound of the rain dominating her hearing, it was a crawling sound of six legs moving on the drenched ground.

Feeling a presence behind her, Kanonno quickly throws away the tarp while unsheathing her sword at the same time, she turns around glaring on whatever was behind her but her glare was soon replaced by fear and disgust.

In front of her was a giant black cockroach that is about a size of an average dog, while it's mere presence is enough to send shivers to Kanonno's spine but what's worse that it's not alone, as several more began to crawl out from the drainages and right down the walls.

As for the poor girl, she is quivering in fear as she tries to process of what the hell is in front of her. Ever since she joined Ad Libitum, she has faced many creatures from cute to borderline scary but none once she ever encountered giant cockroaches.

The girl quickly shook her head violently thinking of what she should do but before she could think of else, one cockroach flew towards her making her shrieked in fright.

"EEEEEKKK!" her shriek was so loud that it was heard all over the village, the locals at first wondered what it was at first but they decided to shrugged it off.

Kanonno began to ran as fast as she can while an army of giant cockroaches are right behind her tail, some of them are crawling fast on the ground while some are flying. Meanwhile from the top of a building, a figure is seen watching Kanonno's current predicament in amusement.

"I HATE ROACHES!" she cried all while dodging the attacks from the flying bugs.

She continued to run until she sees the end of the alleyway, she smiled before running faster until she reaches the end, coming out from the alleyway the place she saw next is a very wide place but is pretty desolated as if there was a battle that just recently happened.

She looks back to see if the roaches are still following but much to her dismay it's still following her.

"I can't keep running like this! I need to get rid of them or else they'll attack the residents of this place!?" she said as she readied her sword before turning her attention at the roaches, "Come and get me!" she yelled as she charges forward.

 **Kanonno vs the cockroaches**

"This things gross me out to no end!" she yelled.

 **FIGHT!**

Kanonno quickly swung her blade slicing her first target then another one came from her right trying to tackle her but she quickly acted and stab it's head. Another one from above is flying down fast at her as she raised her blade high, as it gotten closer she quickly swung her blade forward slicing it in half.

She looks to her left to see another one charging in fast then she charges back by slashing it with her sword upward, "Tiger Blade!" she yelled as she slashed down her blade, killing it.

Three more then approaches her, she quickly stabbed her broadsword on the ground as she began to glow, then she slightly lifted herself in the air as she delivers a series of kicks on her enemies, "Kuurenka!" she yelled as she pulls out her sword upward before swinging it down her enemies.

Four more are left and she wanted this to get over with, she outstretch her right arm with her palm began to spark, "Lightning!" she shouted and on cue, a lightning bolt shoots out from her palm as it made its way diagonally towards her enemies, striking all of them as the bolt streak across the field, killing them all.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Kanonno took a few breaths as she sheathed her broadsword, "Whew...glad they're all gone, I'm never going to fight giant cockroaches again!" she said as she wipes her forehead but realized that she's soaking wet from the rain, "Great..." she made sarcastically.

She was about to leave when she heard someone clapping.

"That was a nice battle little girl." a cheerful voice said.

Kanonno turns around to see a man probably in his 20s walking towards her while clapping his hands. The young man has an unkempt black hair and gray eyes. He wears a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, crooked red tie and brown field shoes. Just like Kanonno, he is soaking wet from the rain.

Kanonno looks at him cautiously, "Umm...who are you?" she asked.

The man gave a surprised look before giving her a goofy smile, "Well pardon me, my name is Tohru Adachi." he introduced himself.

"Kanonno Grassvalley." she introduced herself plainly.

"Oh don't worry I'm not a bad guy." Tohru said reassuringly.

"Really? But your face tells a different story." she snarked.

Tohru chuckled, "I like you, your comment amazed me." he said.

"I don't know if I should be happy with that."

"Anyway, I must say you fought really well, I had fun watching you slaughter them." Tohru praised with a creepy chuckle.

Kanonno grimaced from what he said, "I wouldn't say slaughter..." she trailed when she realized something, "Wait! You were watching? And you didn't help me!?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" he replied in joy.

"Don't you know that those things are dangerous!? Why didn't you help me get rid of those things or get rid of it yourself?" she asked in annoyance.

"Well I'm kinda lazy plus you pretty much took care all of them." Tohru said while placing his hands in his pockets.

Kanonno glared at him, "You're a jerk!" she said.

Tohru smiled at her, "So I've been told." he said.

Kanonno sighed in defeat, she never thought she would meet someone as irresponsible as this guy, it makes her wonder how other people deal with him, she quickly shook head as she remembered what she need to do, "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Fire away."

"You may find it crazy but I'm actually from another world, I was sent here by a member of an organization called All Worlds Alliance and told me to find their comrades and have them send me to the next world so I could get back home, so if you don't mind me asking this but have you met those people?" Kanonno asked after explaining.

Tohru was silent for a minute as he stares at her making her thinking that he doesn't believe her but a small smile slowly formed in his face, "Sure! I met some people moments ago that claimed that they're from another world." he answered.

Kanonno made a surprise look, "R-really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" he hummed before pointing his finger on his right, "See that tower over there." he stated as Kanonno looks at to where he is pointing, to her surprise she saw a very tall building that is consist of large pipes with four humanoid faces at each side that is connected to two smaller towers, "Those guys are currently inside that tower probably investigating whatever's in it" he explained.

"Then that where I'm going." Kanonno said before turning to Tohru, "Thank you very much." she thanked with a bow.

Tohru casually waves his hands, "No prob! But before you go, you gonna need this." he said before bringing out an umbrella, "I know you're already wet but it's better than bathing in the rain while you head there." he said.

Kanonno was surprised as she took the umbrella from him, "Umm...thank you..." she said with a few tint of red on her cheeks.

"No pleasure! Well, good luck getting back to your world." Tohru replied as he walked away from her.

The pink haired swordswoman can't help but stared at his retreating figure and to think that he's actually nice a person despite being a jerk, she then shook her thoughts before opening the umbrella as she head towards the tower.

Well she's right and wrong about that.

As Kanonno walks away, Tohru stopped walking before looking back at her with a smirk, "So she's from another world, no wonder why she doesn't look like a ninja." he chuckled as he raised up a small blue & white device, "She must have thought that I'm a local from this world." he said a he pressed the red button then all of a sudden a blue swirling vortex appeared in a cracked wall, "Well I hope I get to see her again, it would be hilarious once she finds out that I'm actually a member of the organization." he said as he enters the vortex which quickly vanished along with him.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Lelouch's Office**

Meanwhile inside the office a certain young headmaster, Lelouch is busy sorting out some papers while also getting reports from on-going missions. He smiled most of the time upon learning that the missions are going really well, it kinda reminds him back in the days where is still the leader of huge rebellion but only this time it's not about revenge but rather the protection of different worlds.

Plus he doesn't need to wear his ridiculous costume anymore.

As the young man continues to his work while reminiscing the past, on the other side of the room we see a young woman sitting on a couch with ten boxes of pizza besides her. Despite her young look, the woman is actually an immortal so she's older than you imagine. The young looking woman has a long, almost waist-length green hair with golden eyes, she is currently wearing a white straightjacket that contains various zippers & straps with a high collar, it also had a rather long sleeve that flares outwards closer to the cuff and white boots. This is C.C., Lelouch's sort of assistant and probably his lover.

C.C. while still munching a pizza turns to Lelouch, "Nee Lelouch, you seem satisfy with work." she stated.

Lelouch turns his attention away from work to her, "Well I just been receiving reports that the missions are doing really well and I just can't help but remember the good ol' days when we were still a part of the rebellion, my satisfaction today resembles those of the victories we had from the past." he explained.

C.C. snorted, "You would slip into laughing madly everytime you get a victory if I remember." she said.

The young man gave her a blank look, "Please don't remind me of that." he said.

The green haired immortal chuckled, "Anyway where is Suzaku? I thought he would come today to take part of the missions?" she asked.

"Oh, Suzaku is looking after Nunally today so unfortunately he can't join any missions." Lelouch replied with a smile but for those who are good in reading facial expressions one can tell that it's fake and C.C. noticed that.

"Lelouch have you ever thought of visiting your sister?" she asked.

The smile on the young man's face vanished as he released a sigh, "I would love to do that...I really do but I'm still trying to gather enough courage to face her especially after all the things that happened to her because of me." he said sadly.

"Lelouch, your sister loves you dearly, she even cried for you during your supposed death, I'm sure that she had already forgiven you." C.C. said reassuringly.

Lelouch gave her smile, "Thanks C.C." he said, "Though like I said I'm still gathering enough courage to see her again." he stated before grinning, "Plus I think she'll freak out when I just appear out of nowhere while saying that I'm alive." he joked.

C.C. giggled, "I could totally see that, she might even stand up from the shock." she joked as she could imagine the wheelchair bounded Nunally standing straight once she saw him alive.

Lelouch then thought about it, "You think so?" he wondered.

"You're not thinking of scaring her, are you?"

The young man smiled, "What else do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

A knock from the door was heard, "Pardon me headmaster!" the voice of Ginpachi called out.

"I'm surprised that he knocked this time." C.C. commented.

"I'm surprised too." Lelouch said before shaking his head, "Please come in, Sakata-san." he called out.

It was a surprise that Ginpachi knocks the door but they were further got surprised when they saw his state the moment he entered the office, Ginpachi is sporting a black eye on his left, his nose is bleeding and his cheeks are swollen, his clothings are tattered and a bit dirtied.

"Sakata-san, what happened to you?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

The lazy professor raised a finger, "Class 1." he answered casually.

"Oh! I guess they're still bitter that they're not part of any missions." C.C. commented as she took another bite of a pizza.

Ginpachi have her an annoyed look, "Yep! Half of the class are still frustrated that they're still banned from doing missions and to make themselves better, they took out their frustrations on me before I could even get out of the room." he explained.

"At least they didn't kill you." she said bluntly.

"Oh they would have if it weren't for Miyafuji and the Aces of Ace stopping them." he replied as he wipes the blood off his nose.

The young headmaster sighed, "Well...Sakata-san, what did you came here for?" he asked.

Despite having a battered body, the lazy professor managed to brought out his tablet, "I have recent reports from the world that the cat boy and hip-hop dog were assigned is now clear from hostile invaders but it took them a while since they have difficulty eliminating the threat because of it's large number but luckily reinforcement arrived to even the odds." he reported.

Upon hearing hip-hop dog, C.C. grew worried, "Is Parappa okay?" she asked. The green-haired immortal is actually a very good friend of Parappa and his crew as she enjoys her time in ZeroTopia hanging out with them, so it's natural for her to worry.

Ginpachi have her a reassuring look despite his bruised face, "He is fine C.C., in fact his heading towards the next world to help someone." he stated.

C.C. sighed in relief while Lelouch spoke, "What do you mean 'to help someone'?" he asked.

"During their excursion, he and Blinx encounters a girl and according to cat boy, the girl claims she's from another world that got accidentally taken from her's by a stray portal." Ginpachi replied.

"Is that so, then where is the girl?" Lelouch said.

"Cat boy eventually sends her to another world to have the other members help her get back home." he replied.

"I see."

"So what are you gonna do about it, Lelouch?" C.C. asked taking another bite.

"We'll let her continue having our members helping her get back to her home world." he answered, "Plus it's also an opportunity for us to form an alliance in that world." he revealed.

"Getting more allies, I believe." Ginpachi said.

"Exactly."

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 098-**

 **The Elemental Nations, The Hidden Rain Village**

Kanonno continues to walk through the streets as the rain pours down with no stop, several locals watches her wondering if she's a traveler but decided to ignore her. While Kanonno's goal is to reach the tall tower to meet the members of the organization, she can't help but think of the guy she met several minutes ago.

Indeed the guy was a jerk for just watching her fighting those pesky oversized bugs instead of helping her but he did makes up for it by telling her the location of where the members of the organization is and as well handing her an umbrella.

She blushed thinking that goofy smile he gave her but for someone reason she felt something from him, as if he's hiding something. Kanonno may not be a scholar or a psychiatrist compare to the other members of her guild however she is good enough to read someone's facial expression, Tohru may have a goofy smile but behind that was probably a person ridden with guilt.

This made her worry for him, whatever he did in his past is still troubling him today, she want to help him but considering her situation right now she had no choice but to pray that he'll get through his past.

Her thoughts were shaken when she realized she's already in front of the tower. Looking around for an entrance, she saw an opening on a cracked wall.

"They must have enter here seeing that there are no doors present." she stated after inspecting the tower and to her surprise, there are no doors and the only entrance she can think is probably had to do with the creepy faces attached on the tower, "Well it's better than nothing." she said as she enters the cracked opening on the wall.

Upon entering, she was greeted by an eerie sight, the main hall is dark and ominous with cracked walls and the floors are covered with holes.

"A fight must have occurred here, I better go see those people fast and help them." she said as she ran through the dark hallways.

After traversing through the dark hallways and climbing an unstable stairs, she arrives in a dimly lit but very wide hall and in a corner she saw four individuals, well two males and two creatures to be exact, all four are currently testing on a broken debris.

The first male was a young boy has pale brown hair with gray eyes. He is wearing red & white cap on his head, red sleeveless jacket with a black shirt underneath, baggy blue jeans and a black, white & red running shoes.

Right next to the boy was a large dragon-like creature. It has an orange skin color with a yellow belly, two horns at the back of it's head, large wings and a tail with a flaming tip at the end.

Another creature appears to be a small anthropomorphic racoon-dog(?). It has light brown fur with black dotted eyes and blue nose. It wears a blue cap with it's antlers sticking out, a white & yellow vertical-stripe tank top and a pair of orange shorts.

The last individual is a young male adult. He has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a ponytail with seeming strange red eyes. He is currently wearing a large black coat with red cloud designs, underneath was a mesh armoured t-shirt, dark blue pants, white socks and black sandals.

Then the racoon-dog(?) spoke, "Hey Red, do you think the others are fairing better in their missions?" he asked.

The boy named Red is petting the dragon creature before turning to him, "I don't know Chopper, we haven't gotten any new messages from them." he replied.

The racoon-dog(?) named Tony Tony Chopper then turns to the older young man, "Itachi-san, what do you think?" he asked.

The young adult named Itachi Uchiha turns to him with a mild look, "I think the others can take care of themselves, everyone are smart and strong so you have to put your faith in them." he replied with a reassuring look.

Chopper sighed, "I know but as a doctor, I can't help but worry for their health." he said.

"Don't worry Chopper! Once our mission is finished in this world, we can go to the next world and help them, right Charizard!?" Red said with the dragon creature named Charizard grunted in agreement.

Itachi nodded, "He's right, we can go there and help them once we finished eliminating the hostile invaders in this world to ease your worries." he stated.

Kanonno whom is listening to their conversation from a far can't help but smile as they remind her and her friends whenever they hang out together after missions. Suddenly Itachi turns his attention to her with his red eyes narrowed.

"Who are you!?" Itachi asked as he glared at her making her flinch from his eyes.

The other three turns their attention to where Itachi is looking as Red spoke, "Woah...who is she?" he asked in surprise as Chopper hid behind him while Charizard glared as well at the girl.

Kanonno quickly composed herself, "I'm sorry for appearing suddenly." she apologized, "My name is Kanonno Grassvalley a member of the Ad Libitum guild and I came here looking for members of the All Worlds Alliance." she introduced herself before explaining her motive.

"What is it you want with us?" Itachi asked with still narrowed eyes.

Kanonno rubs her back nervously, "It's because...I'm from another world." she answered.

The guys including Itachi blinked at her, "Please have a seat and tells us everything." Itachi said which she nodded.

After a minute of explaining and introductions, each side has earn each other's trust.

"So Blinx and Parappa sent you here so you can ask help from us in getting back home, that was really nice of them." Red commented.

Kanonno nodded, "They said if the next world I came in is not mine, I had to go find members of the organization and ask them to send me to the next world." she explained.

"Unfortunately, my comrades and I are not yet finished with our mission, so our only option is to have you go to the next world." Itachi stated.

Kanonno nodded again, "I understand I know that travelling from one world to another just to get home will be rough but I'm not giving up until I see my friends again." she said in determination.

Itachi made a small smile at her determination, "Very admirable." he said.

Red smiled, "That's the spirit! Never give up! Just like how I never give up achieving my goals with my friends." he said patting Charizard whom grunted in agreement.

"Thank you." Kanonno said with a smile until she noticed Chopper shaking in nervousness behind Charizard, "Umm...pardon me but why is he hiding?" she asked the young boy.

"Oh, he's just shy whenever he meets someone new." Red replied.

"Really?" she said before smiling at Chopper, "Hello there little racoon-dog, I'm not going to hurt you so please don't be nervous." she said reassuringly.

"I'M NOT A RACOON-DOG, I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted in annoyance.

Kanonno was taken a back in surprise, "Really?" she asked.

Red chuckled, "He's actually a reindeer but a lot of people often mistakes him as a racoon-dog because of his appearance after he ate a Devil Fruit." he stated.

"Devil Fruit?"

Itachi then answered her question, "Devil Fruits are very mysterious fruits with an unknown origins, this fruits gives it's eaters various unique abilities such as for Chopper, who ate the Human-Human fruit which allows him into a human hybrid, however the downside is that the eater looses his/her ability to swim." he explained.

"Wow...so he was an ordinary reindeer before eating this fruit?" she asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Red chirped.

"That's amazing! Reindeers are much cuter than racoon-dogs anyway!" she cheered.

Upon hearing that Chopper began to dance awkwardly in happiness, "~ohh don't call me cute, you jerk!~" he said with a blissful face.

Kanonno giggled at him before turning to Red, "So is this friend of yours ate a Devil Fruit too?" she asked looking at Charizard.

Red chuckled, "Nope! Charizard here is a Pokemon!" he answered.

"Pokemon?"

"It's short for Pocket Monsters, in Red's world, people called Trainers would often catches them using a ball called the PokeBall." Itachi explained once again.

"Yup! Trainers like me would catch Pokemons, befriends them and train them to become stronger! Charizard here has been my partner for a long time as we got stronger by strengthening our wills and bonds by battling other trainers." Red explained further as he pats Charizard whom grunted in happiness.

"But what about those that doesn't want to fight?" Kanonno asked with worry.

Red smiled, "There's always the choice of keeping them as pets or companions that will ease your loneliness, Pokemons have different effects to people after all." he answered.

Kanonno smiled at his answer before turning to Itachi, "So what about you?" she asked.

"I'm just a ninja, that's all I can say." Itachi replied.

Surprised by his sudden answer she decided not to pry him but she did had something to say about him being a ninja, "Ninja? I got friends from my guild whom are ninjas." she said.

This picks his interest, "Really? Perhaps I should visit your world to meet them." the red eyed man said.

Before anyone could speak, they we're startled when Chopper shrieked.

"EEEEKKKK!" the reindeer shrieked with eyes wide as dinner plates and his tongue wiggling out.

"What is it Chopper?" Red asked in worry.

"THOSE!" Chopper cried pointing on one wall, everyone then turns to see giant cockroaches scaling down the walls.

"IIIKK!" Kanonno shrieked upon the ungodly sight, "There's more of them!" she cried.

"You encounter this before?" Itachi asked as a sword slids out from the sleeve of his cloak.

"Fought a few of them outside." she replied.

"Then that means you can assist us from exterminating them." Itachi said.

Kanonno brought out her broadsword, "I helped Blinx and Parappa destroy an IS before I came here, I wouldn't call myself an adventurer if I don't help you." she said.

"Destroyed an IS? Cool! You must be strong then!?" Red praised.

"I agree!" Chopper chirped.

"Thanks but I'm not that strong." Kanonno replied sheepishly.

"Chat times over! Get yourselves ready." Itachi ordered as everyone readied themselves.

 **Kanonno, Red & Charizard, Chopper and Itachi vs the cockroaches**

"What's the difference between a Pokemon and the monsters from my world?" Kanonno asked.

"The fact that you kill them rather than catching them as pets." Itachi answered.

"That was a morbid answer, Itachi-san." Red said.

 **FIGHT!**

Chopper was the first to strike, he first transformed himself into an average sized teenage body with his antlers becoming more larger and thicker which resembles a horn of a stag beetle, "Horn Point!" he yelled before swaying his large antlers on the oncoming roaches, in every strike the targets would get thrown away like rocks, then he quickly transforms himself into a much larger and muscular form, "Heavy Gong!" he shouted as he punches one cockroaches easily smashing it to pieces, two charges at him but he quickly grabs both with his large hands before smashing it at each other, he noticed one cockroach is slowly crawling away he smirked as he begin to flex his right muscle before kissing it, "Yaaah!" he shouted as his elbow smashed the poor bug.

Red is currently riding at the back of Charizard flying in the air facing many flying cockroaches, "Flamethrower!" he ordered as Charizard blows out tremendous fire from his mouth burning several roaches to crisp, another cockroach swoop down on Red which he narrowly dodges, "Charizard, Megaton Punch!" he ordered as the lizard Pokemon's hand began to glow as it gave the same cockroach a huge punch in the abdomen smashing it, then several more are flying towards them, "Charizard! Flame Charge!" he ordered before jumping off the Pokemon's back as it cloaks itself in flames before charging through the the enemies burning them to ashes, Red fell back down on Charizard's back after the attack, "Nice work Charizard!" he praised as Charizard grunted in response.

Back on the floor, Itachi stood still in one place as cockroaches attacks him but he would just slice them to pieces in one slash, then he noticed a huge number of cockroaches ganging up on him from above, he quickly made a hand seal before cupping a hand on his mouth, "Ninja Arts - Great Fireball Technique!" he changed as a huge ball of fire blew out from his mouth engulfing he's targets as they burn to ashes, after using his technique another cockroach tries to strike him from behind but he simply moved aside before slicing it to pieces.

Kanonno much like she did earlier today was slashing her broadsword in every direction, "Hyaaah!" she shouted as she sliced one that came in front of her, she then press her hands forward as it sparks again, "Lightning!" she called out as her palms shoots out a lightning strike easily hitting every cockroaches on the floor, she looks up to see more are coming from above so she raised her sword, "Burn Strike!" she called out as several flaming meteorites came crushing down her targets killing all of them quickly.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, the group are now gathered back at the broken debris catching their breathes except for Itachi whom seems fine.

"That was a tiring battle." Chopper commented as he drank water from a canter.

Red wipes the beads of sweat from his forehead, "You can say that again, that makes it the fourth time this day that we fought those." he said with Charizard grunted in agreement.

Kanonno let out a tired breath, "That was the second time a fought those things and I'm so out of breath." she stated as Chopper handed her a canteen, "Thank you." she said before drinking.

Itachi finishing drinking as he turns to Kanonno, "I must say the way you fought those creatures was really outstanding, now I'm really curious on how strong the people in your world are and as well their style of fighting." he commented.

Kanonno smiled at him, "Thanks! You'll be surprised on how strong my friends and guild mates are, especially the ninjas." she said.

"Interesting, perhaps once our mission is finished, I'll be visiting your world to meet this people." he said.

"Yeah! I'm kinda interested seeing those monsters in your world, who knows I may actually tame one." Red said with a grin.

Chopper deadpanned, "With you Red, anything is possible." he said.

"But for now, my comrades and I needs to stay back here to complete our mission, so it's best for you go on the next world, Miss Kanonno." Itachi explained.

Kanonno nodded, "I guess I need to get going." she said.

Itachi then took out his DTG as he pressed the button, then out of thin air a blue swirling vortex appeared as Kanonno took a step closer to it.

"Thanks again for helping me." she said turning back to them.

Itachi gave her a small smile, "It's no problem however it is you who should we be thanking for aiding us in fighting those hostile invaders even it's temporary." he said.

"Good luck getting back home." Red stated with Charizard nodding.

"Be careful and take good care of yourself, doctor's orders." Chopper said.

Kanonno giggled, "I will!" she said with a wink before entering the vortex as it quickly disappears along with her.

Itachi then turned to his younger companions, "Where is Adachi-san, by the way?" he asked.

Three along(including Charizard) looks at each other before shrugging.

Itachi sighed, "I got the feeling that he is not in this world anymore." he said.

 **And that's the second chapter! Are you surprised with the characters appearing in this chapter? I hope you all do.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Tohru Adachi from Persona 4**

 **C.C. from Code Geass**

 **Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece**

 **Red & Charizard from Pokemon Origins**

 **Itachi Uchiha from Naruto**

 **Next chapter our heroine will be visiting two worlds and another heroine will be introduced...slightly.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	3. Gotham Visit and Dinosaur Extermination

**A/N: Hello and welcome to a new chapter of talking cats...I mean...All Worlds Alliance Missions - Tales of the World. Still glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter despite the feeling that I might've rushed it but maybe that was just me.**

 **Anyway this chapter will have two worlds to be visited with new characters along with old ones will make an appearance.**

 **Also look out for that other heroine I mentioned from the previous chapter she kinda clumsy.**

 **?: Hey I heard that!**

 **Oh look at the time, let's get this story on the go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appears in this chapter.**

 **-PRIME EARTH-**

 **Somewhere in America, Gotham City**

It was one cold midnight in one city that is shrouded in darkness. Not really dark per say but how gloomy the atmosphere is at this time of the city.

Gotham City is located in the Northeastern United States which was founded by a Norwegian mercenary named Captain Jon Logerquist back in 1963 before the British later took it over. For a long time, the city has faced many various complications from gang warfare to escalating vigilante actions.

One such vigilante is called the Dark Knight or is simply known as the Batman, whom roams in the night stopping crimes and helping others.

But we're not here to hear the story of the dark knight but someone else.

On a rooftop of a tall building, we see a blue vortex forming in midair when a young girl steps outside from it, it was none other than our heroine Kanonno Grassvalley. After stepping out from the vortex it quickly disappeared leaving the swords woman alone in another world...that she's not familiar with.

"Okay...wrong world...again." she said with a sigh.

Kanonno began to look around before scratching her head, "Where am I this time?" she asked herself before cautiously walking at the edge of the building, she look down below and realized how high she was, she quickly took a steps back away from the edge, "Okay...how do I get down from here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Hey you!" a voice called out.

Slightly startled from the sudden shout, Kanonno slowly turns around to see Rex Salazar and a younger boy looking at her from the other side of the rooftop.

The boy seems younger than her. He has a spiky-horned red hair with blue eyes. He wears an asymmetrical red jacket with an asymmetrical black shirt underneath with blue buckled best, a pair of red asymmetrical jeans and red sneakers. This is Jet Siegel.

Rex gave her a glare, "All right who are you and what are you doing here?" he said with his question sounding more like a demand.

Kanonno remembered a similar situation minutes ago when she met Itachi and his comrades, she sighed before quickly composing herself, "My name is Kanonno Grassvalley, I'm an adventurer and a member of the Ad Libitum guild." she introduced herself.

Rex raised an eyebrow, "Ad Libitum? Never heard of that." he said.

Kanonno deadpanned, "Of course you don't, it's from another world." she bluntly replied.

The moment she said 'another world' the two boy's eyes widen in surprised.

"Another world? You mean you're from another world!" Jet exclaimed earning a nod from the young swords woman.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rex complained as he walks towards Kanonno while scratching his head, "All right kid, start explaining." he demanded.

Kanonno shot him a blank look as she annoyed that he called her a kid but shen then proceeds explaining her situation to the EVO and D.I.C.E. agent.

After explaining, Rex once again scratches his head, "I see...my mistake but to be fair you suddenly appeared out of nowhere making us thinking that you're up to something." he reasoned with his arms crossed.

Kanonno gave him another blank look, "I simple sorry would have been enough you know." she said.

"I don't know the meaning of that word." Rex said stubbornly earning him an elbow from Jet.

"Sorry about his attitude, his usually not like this." Jet said getting a snort from older teen, he responded by giving him another elbow on the ribs, "Anyway, my name is Jet Siegel and this rude dude is Rex Salazar." he introduced themselves as Rex shot him a glare.

Kanonno smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, "both" of you." she replied while sending Rex a glare whom just shrugged it off.

"So how many of our comrades have you met?" Jet asked.

Kanonno made a thinking pose, "Let's see in one world I met Blinx and Parappa and from the previous world I met Chopper, Red and his Charizard and Itachi-san." she counted. She didn't mentioned meeting Tohru as she thinks that he's not a member of the organization...oh how wrong she was.

"The only one's I know is Parappa and Chopper, they're my classmates after all." Jet said.

"Classmates?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Rex asked with a grin making Kanonno roll her eyes in annoyance, "All Worlds Alliance isn't just an organization that sends people in different worlds for a mission but it also has a school that helps us train our abilities and learn things about other worlds." he explained with a smug look.

"It also gives us the opportunity to become friends with other people from different worlds." Jet added.

Kanonno smiled from what Jet has said, "Really? I'm beginning to think of going to that school." she stated.

Rex snorted, "That is if you can past the test." he said.

"Test?"

Jet delivers another elbow on Rex's ribs, "Don't listen to him, the truth is everybody can attend our school wether you're a normal person or not." he said with a smile.

Rex shot him a glare, "Why do you had to elbow my ribs? I feel like you broke something!" he growled.

Jet shot him a blank look, "Well if you weren't being rude with her, I would have not done it." he said.

Kanonno giggled at the two, it reminds her of two of her friends back from her home world that would often act like this, one would act like a jerk while the other would scold him, she then wondered on how are those two are doing.

Rex then turns to her, "Okay...now that we know why you're here, what are you gonna do now?" he asked in annoyance.

Kanonno gave him a flat look but answered him nevertheless, "Well since I came again in a wrong world might as well stick around and help you guys getting rid of the invaders here." she said.

Rex then chuckled, "Sorry to break it up with ya but the problem is already been solved." he said.

"Just say that you don't want my help." she said in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Actually what he said is true, we just recently got the invaders taken care off, we were about to head back home when we saw you." Jet explained.

"Oh." Kanonno said, "Well I guess I better head off to the next world." she suggested.

Rex smirked, "Couldn't say it better myself." he said as brought out his DTG that creates a blue vortex, "After you." he said.

Kanonno rolled her eyes as she turned to Jet, "Well it's nice meeting you, I hope we meet again." she said.

"I guess the next time we see each other, is that you're a student in our school." Jet replied.

Kanonno nodded to him, she then turns to Rex sticking her tongue at him before running inside the vortex which later vanished along with her, leaving the boys alone on the rooftop.

"Nice girl." Jet commented with a smirk, "You know, I gotta feeling that we'll see her again real soon." he said.

Rex rolls his eyes "Yeah...right" he said sarcastically, "Come on! Let's get outta here before the famed Dark Knight sees us." he said as he opens another vortex.

Jet nodded, "You're right, we had to avoid unnecessary attention after all." he said.

"You said it." Rex said as two entered the vortex which quickly vanished along with them.

 **-EARTH 100-**

 **Grand Line, Skypiea**

Pirates are awesome!

But a world where pirates roams all around are way awesome.

But of course, if there are pirates then there are many islands that exist for them to explore, discover or simply ravage it, pirates are pirates after all.

Case in point is this one - Skypiea.

Skypiea is an island located above Paradise. The people in there have small wings on their backs, similar to a stereotypical angels which make them really unique, though no use has been revealed for them thus far. The daily life of the sky people revolves around the use of DIALS, which normally are not available in the Blue Sea. The people of Skypiea have a religious reverence for soil, because it can yield plant life much better than island cloud can, and also materials that come from the Blue Sea. Most of the people in the Blue Sea believe that Skypiea is merely a myth.

It's also been two years when the Strawhat Pirates led by the ambitious and playful Monkey D. Luffy defeated it's former ruler, Enel. Since then, the island has become a better place despite the happenings outside the island.

In one ruins deep inside a forest, we see a blue vortex appearing in front of a large oak tree and coming out from said Oak tree is none other than Kanonno.

She began to look around upon exiting the portal which disappeared quickly, "Wrong world again." she said with a sigh. She took another look around when she noticed something, "What's that?" she asked as she walk towards a corner.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw a white fluffy substance covering the ground, "Are this clouds?" she asked again before carefully stepping into one, at first she thought her foot will go through but to her surprise that it didn't, her foot is stepping on a soft but solid ground, "This is amazing." she said as she began to bounce on the cloud up and down, "This is fun! I always wanted to hop on clouds." she said in joy.

Of course all good times must come to an end when a voice of a killjoy called to her.

"Oi! Stop bouncing!"

The sudden shout prompted her to stop, she looks around to find the source of voice but it was nowhere to be found.

"I'm over here!" the voice called again.

Kanonno turns to her left to see a young man sitting up from the cloud with a gigantic leaf covering him and on the young man's shoulder is a naked baby, this are Oga Tatsumi and Baby Bel by the way.

"You're bouncing interrupted my nap, you know." Oga said in annoyance.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel agreed.

While initially surprised to see a young man with a naked baby on his back, Kanonno quickly apologized, "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't aware that someone is resting here." she said while bowing her head down.

Upon seeing the girl quickly apologizing to him, he quickly waves it off, "It's fine..." he said with a jaded look.

"By the way, why are you napping here anyway Mister..." she asked while wondering what his name is.

"Oga Tatsumi." Oga introduced himself before jabbing his thumb on the baby on his back, "And this is Baby Bel." he said with baby raising his hands as a greeting, "As for why I'm napping here, I'm just wanna be away from work." he answered.

"Work? Wait a minute! Are you perhaps a member of the All Worlds Alliance?" Kanonno asked.

Oga's eyes widen in surprise, "What!? How did you know about that?" he demanded.

Before Kanonno could answer another voice called out.

"Oga-san! Baby Bel!"

The three turned to their left to see two girls which are Mato Kuroi and Akane Isshiki heading towards them. Mato is in her school uniform jogging carefully while Akane, whom in her red pallette suit short dress which accompanied by a small hat, glove-like accessories and a pair of high-knee boots, is soaring in the air.

Kanonno was surprised to see a girl flying in the air, she knew a few artes that ables her to float in the air however it's only temporary but to see someone able to fly in the air in ease deeply amazed her.

As the two girls reached them, Mato wasted no time reprimanding the Rampaging Ogre, "Oga-san! What are you doing here, you're suppose to be assisting Juugo-san on the other section of this island!? Are you napping again?" she asked with a stern face.

Oga then runs the back of his head, "Give me a break! I'm still reeling from my hangover." he said annoyingly.

"Oga-san, the party ended two days ago! Hangovers don't last that long!" Mato retorted.

"My hangover takes longer to go away!" he fired back.

"Don't make that kind of excuses!"

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel agreed.

Oga snaps at the baby, "Who's side are you on!?" he yelled.

Kanonno watches their exchanges with a blank look, _"Great! He reminds me of 'him'."_ she thought as she thinks about Tohru with a tint of red on her cheeks.

As the two continues to argue back and forth Akane then noticed an unfamiliar face, "Umm...excuse me but who are you?" she asked the swords woman.

Kanonno snaps from her thoughts before facing the redhead, "Oh! My apologies, my name is Kanonno Grassvalley, I'm an adventurer and a member of the Ad Libitum guild." she said.

"Really? I never heard of it." Akane said as tilt her head.

Mato whom also listening to her introduction turns her attention to Kanonno, "I thought she was a local in this island." she stated.

"Actually, I'm not from here." Kanonno said.

"That's obvious, according to Juugo-san, this island's inhabitants has small wings on their back." Akane explained.

"And get this girls, she knows we're members of the All Worlds Alliance." Oga said bluntly.

The two girl gasped in shock as they turn to Kanonno, whom can only sighed in frustration. The pink head then proceed to explain her situation with them from getting taken away from her world to meeting different members of their organization.

"And that's that." she finished.

The three stares at her as if she grown another head.

"Is my explanation really that weird to all of you?" she asked in annoyance.

Akane then spoke, "Oh no! It's not that, it's just that we're surprised that we get to meet someone from another world and I mean from 'another world', not in this world." she explained defensively.

"What she mean is that situations like yours rarely happens especially when we're on a mission and most victims of a stray portal would often ends up in ZeroTopia." Mato clarified.

"ZeroTopia?"

"It's the name of another world and serves as the home base of the All Worlds Alliance organization and school combined." Akane answered.

Kanonno hummed in understanding, "I see, I guess it's just right for an organization with many members from different worlds to have one place to gather, I bet all of you are happy getting to meet a lot people there." she said.

"Yup!" Akane replied cheerfully.

Mato scratches her head sheepishly, "Erm...not that much..." she said as Oga rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, you two haven't introduced yourself, I already know Oga-san's and the baby's name." Kanonno stated.

"Oh! I'm Akane Isshiki." Akane introduced herself.

"I'm Mato Kuroi." Mato followed.

Kanonno smiled at them, "Nice to meet you both." she said.

Oga then snorted, "Okay now we know each other, what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

Kanonno sighed from the similar question she had moments ago from the previous world, "Well...I didn't get to stay in the previous world that much so I'm hoping to stick around for a while and help you guys...that is if your job is already done." she said.

Akane smiled, "Of course! You can help us!" she said grabbing Kanonno's hand in appreciation.

Mato nodded, "We could really used an extra hand." she said.

"Great! So where should we go?" Kanonno asked in anticipation.

"Perhaps we should go to the other section of the island, our other comrade and defacto leader Juugo-san is there monitoring the place, maybe we can help him out." Akane suggested with the two girls nodding in agreement.

"Great! Now you got another person to help you, I think it's better for me stay out and have some shut eye." Oga bluntly said as he was about to walk away but Mato quickly yanked his arms sleeves.

"Oh no you don't! You're coming with us, not gonna let you laze around during our mission!" Mato said sternly as she drags him.

"What happened to the girl, who used to be scared as a cat?" Oga asked sarcastically.

"Time changes Oga-san, so am I." she replied.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel agreed.

"Again! Who's side are you on!?" he yelled.

 **-BREAK-**

In another section of the island, we go to an ancient ruins long forgotten by time, the place despite the long disrepair is still standing on the cloudy ground, broken pillars and debris are scattered all over the area with plant consuming most of it.

On the left side, we see a young man crouching down next to a broken pillar writing down on a small notebook while looking a strange dark stone block with strange writings. The young man has a brown slightly slicked hair with purple-blue eyes, he wears a black high school uniform with a red shirt underneath and white sneakers. This is Juugo Yama.

The young man is very curious about the stone block that are called Poneglyph which has a strange ancient writing that he can't read but that doesn't mean he can't have someone to translate it and he knows one person who could do that.

After he finished writing, he quickly placed his notebook back in his pocket and upon standing up, he saw his comrades coming to his direction along with a girl he doesn't recognized and wonders if she was another member of their organization whom just arrived late.

Shoving his thoughts aside he greeted them, "Hey guys! Glad to see you." he said merrily.

Akane is the first to greet him back, "Hey Juugo-san, where here to help out." she said.

"Listen to this Juugo-san! Oga-san, over here is been napping during the mission instead of helping out!" Mato complained.

Juugo chuckled, "I see...you may wanna hang in there Tatsumi, were are halfway of finishing our mission." he said.

"Good...my headache is really killing me, I need a full-time rest!" Oga grumbled while rubbing his forehead.

Mato blinks, "Wait! You mean he really still have a hangover!?" she asked.

Juugo looks at her with surprised face, "Oh you didn't know?" he asked.

"Umm...no..." Mato replied nervously before turning to Oga, "Sorry about that, I had no idea your hangover was real." she said.

Oga then waves it off, "Forget about it." he said.

"Wait a minute! If you still had a hangover, why did you joined this mission?" she asked indecorously.

Oga gave her a blank look, "Well I did signed up for this mission before getting a hangover from the party, I was about to back out but that damn one eyed bitch forced me to continue partaking on this mission!" he explained in irritation making his headache worst.

"Oh! And I guess, my nagging made it worst, huh, I'm really sorry about that." Mato said.

"Like I said, forget about it." he said.

"Dyaabu!"

Juugo chuckled for a bit before turning his attention to the new girl, "Anyway who is she?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Kanonno Grassvalley, she's from another world." Akane bluntly said with a big smile.

Juugo stares at her weirdly while Kanonno let out a tired sigh, Mato laughing nervously and Oga slapping his forehead.

"And they say I had no tact." Oga muttered.

Juugo then narrowed his eyes, "Really? How can you be sure about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"She's telling the truth, I came from another world after a stray portal suddenly appeared below my feet." Kanonno explained.

Juugo hummed, "If that's true then let me confirm it." he said.

"Confirm with what?"

Juugo smirked as he brought out an oval shaped blue crystal, "With this." he revealed.

Kanonno tilted her head in confusion, "What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said before placing the crystal in front of his left eye looking at Kanonno behind it, "Now try introducing yourself and explained how did you get here." he instructed.

Kanonno was confused but decided to do what he said, "Okay...my name is Kanonno Grassvalley, I'm an adventurer and a member of the Ad Libitum guild, I got transported from another world when a stray portal suddenly appeared below my feet." she explained.

As she continues to tell about herself and her current situation, Juugo focused looking at her behind the crystal and was expecting for a dark aura to appear on her but he didn't see anything throughout her explanation, he smiled as he puts away the crystal, "You are telling the truth, I'm sorry for doubting you." he said sincerely.

Kanonno shook her head, "It's okay I understand." she said, "But I'm curious of what is that you're holding?" she asked pointing at the crystal on his hand.

"Oh this, this crystal allows me see if people are lying or not by justing looking through it and it's one of the first treasure I obtained." Juugo explained.

"Treasure?"

"He's a treasure hunter." Akane replied cheerfully.

"I usually find treasure in secret areas in an urban island before I started tracking down treasures from different places all over the world." Juugo explained further.

"I have a friend who loves seeking new things such as those but she can be pretty temperamental." Kanonno said.

Juugo gave her a blank look, "Well I hope I don't meet her, I already have enough meeting temperamental women." he said.

"Like those women you met in Roanapur." Oga said with a smirk.

The treasure hunter shot him an annoyed look, "Yeah...them." he said.

"Anyway, how many hostile invaders are left in this island if we're halfway in finishing this mission?" Mato asked.

Juugo then opens his tablet as he scans the area, "There are few left maybe seven or eight but despite the low numbers they're still dangerous so be careful on facing them." he said.

"What kind of invaders that you're dealing with?" Kanonno asked.

"Dinosaurs."

"What?"

Juugo chuckled, "I guess you don't know about them, dinosaurs are pre-historic reptiles that lives million years ago." he answered.

"That only closes thing I know similar to what you said are the Lizardman and a few other bipedal reptiles." Kanonno said.

"Those must be some form of dinosaurs in your world." Akane stated.

"I guess."

"So where do we find them?" Mato asked.

Juugo then pointed his finger in a deep forest, "We'll be heading in there, find those oversized lizards and dispose them, that and we can get to go home and get Oga some rest." he explained.

"I would definitely appreciate that." Oga muttered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Akane cheered.

But before anyone could move, they heard a loud screech.

"Eeeeeekkkkk!"

Kanonno flinched from the sound, "What was that!?" she asked.

The defacto leader of the group narrowed his eyes at the forest, "I don't think going in there to search for them will be an option anymore." he stated.

"Why?" Kanonno asked.

Before anyone could speak five dark skinned bipedal reptiles slowly walks out from the forest along with two flying reptiles soaring from above, all are looking at them menacingly.

"Cause they found us." Juugo replied seriously.

"Well it saves us time from searching them." Oga said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Okay...we got five velociraptors and two pterodactyls which makes seven of them but where is the eigth." Juugo wondered.

As on cue, a loud roar was heard.

"ROOOAAARRR!

Juugo deadpanned, "Great! It's just what we need." he said sarcastically.

Then the ground began to shake while hearing a very loud footsteps coming from the forest.

"Oh for the love of...of all dinosaurs!" Mato cried in frustration.

Suddenly a 40 foot green skinned bipedal reptile came out from the forest towering the velociraptors and them all alike.

"A tyrannosaurus." Juugo said with gritted teeth as he loaded his gun before turning to Oga and Mato, "Oga, Mato, I'm not shoving this to you two but we really need the two of you to take care of that colossus." he said.

"Don't worry! We can take care of that." Oga grinned evilly.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel agreed.

Mato didn't say anything but she merely nodded as she grabbed a necklace hanging on her chest then suddenly she began to glow as a flash of bright light completely covers her entire body and once the light died down, a different girl is seen standing on Mato's place. The girl has a very pale skin with glowing blue eyes and a black spiky hair tied in a asymmetrical pigtails, she wears an opened dark-blue long coat with a hoodie exposing her black laced bra, a black denim shorts which is extremely short with white belt and black boots.

Kanonno was surprised that Mato suddenly transformed into a different person, "M-Mato?" she called out with a tint of red on her cheeks upon seeing Mato's attire.

Mato turns to her with a stoic look, "I explain later." she said but to the pink head's surprise, Mato spoke without moving her mouth.

Kanonno shook her thoughts out before nodding, "Okay!" she said readying her sword while Akane is slowly floating in the air.

"Akane, take those flying beaked bats out! Kanonno, you're with me! We're taking down the velociraptors! And Oga & Mato, you know what to do! Understood?" Juugo instructed.

"Hai/Yes/Whatever!"

Nodding at their various response, Juugo glares at their targets, "All right, let's do this!" he ordered as he and everyone charges forward to their enemies.

 **Juugo, Mato, Oga & Baby Bel, Akane and Kanonno vs the dinosaurs**

"Mato-san, isn't your attire too revealing?" Kanonno asked.

"Well...it is a bit embarrassing wearing this in a battle." Mato replied.

"Don't worry Mato! It's not like you're naked or something." Akane said.

"Well she is technically naked with her bra exposed and her short well is very short which doesn't help either." Juugo commented.

"I'm not partaking in this ridiculous conversation." Oga grumbled.

 **FIGHT!**

Oga was the first to strike despite his splitting headache, he gave the T-Rex a powerful punch on it's knee making it kneel on the ground, it's head was inches from him so he took the chance punch it on the face making it feel in pain. The T-Rex roared and quickly got only to receive a slash from Mato's black blade on it's snout, Mato jumped high as she landed on it's head before sliding down on it's back while slashing it at the same time. The colossal reptile roared in pain as it swings it's tail around with the two successfully dodging it.

Meanwhile in the air, Akane is busy dodging the attacks from two pterodactyls, the redhead gracefully maneuver herself like a plane from aerobatics show, she then delivered a kick on the beak making the flying reptile loose it's movement as it collides with the other, Akane then brought out a red metallic foldable boomerang, "Naked Rang!" she shouted as she thrown the boomerang towards one of the pterodactyls beheading it, the boomerang quickly returned back to her hand just in time as she dodges another strike from the second pterodactyl before kicking it on the back, she flew a few distance before throwing her boomerang again which easily beheaded it, the boomerang went back to Akane which she simply catches before releasing a breath.

Down the cloud ground, Kanonno is busy engaging with one velociraptor as the reptile tries to grab her by it's jaws but the pink head would blocked it with her blade, it then lunged it's face forward with Kanonno ducking down fast, "HAAAA!" she shouted before lifting her blade up slicing the reptile's face in two, upon killing one Kanonno runs to take down another. Meanwhile, Juugo is busy shooting another velociraptor while dodging it's strikes, then he brought out a grenade as he stood still giving the reptile to strike him with it's jaws, he smirked as he throws the grenade right in to it's mouth, "Hot Potato!" he said as the grenade quickly activates which blows it's head to pieces, he smirked victoriously when he noticed the gigantic of the T-Rex is about to hit him, "Oh crap!" he yelled before quickly grabbing a grappling hook inside his uniform jacket before firing it in the air with the hook attaching on a tall pillar which pulls him up fast nearly dodging the gigantic tail, as the treasure hunter swung upward he saw another velociraptor coming close to Kanonno, he quickly let go of the rope before jumping down reptile's back as he stabbed it in the face with a jungle knife which the reptile screech in pain, "EEEEEEKKK!" the moment it opens it's mouth Juugo wasted no time shoving another grenade on it's mouth before jumping off just in time as it's head was blown to pieces, the treasure hunter landed on the ground safely, "That'll shut em' up!" he said with a smirk.

Akane doves down while throwing her boomerang grazing the back of another velociraptor making it screech in pain, the boomerang went back to her as she lifts it higher, "Naked Rang - Shuriken!" she shouted as she throws her weapon in high speeds as it quickly hits the reptile's neck beheading it. Meanwhile, Kanonno blocks a tail strike from the remaining velociraptor, the reptile once again swung it's tail but Kanonno nicely dodges it by jumping, "Tiger Blade!" she shouted as she slash her blade upwards before slashing downwards slicing it's head in half killing it.

Back to Oga and Mato, the two continues to double team the colossal reptile by having Mato striking it's legs while Oga punches it's face, "We better finish this, my headache is getting worst!" Oga growled, Mato nodded in agreement as she brought out a huge black cannon, "HAAAA!" she shouted as she unleashes a barrage of attacks in a form of blue fire hitting every part of the T-Rex and while Mato is busy shooting the T-Rex, Oga is focusing building up power on his right hand as the red symbol on it's back began to glow, "Out of the way!" he shouted as he charges forward Mato quickly moves to the side, "GRAAAHHH!" he shouted as he gave the colossal reptile a very powerful punch on the gut, the punch was so strong that it sends it flying high in the air, Oga and Mato turns around walking slowly side by side as the tyrannosaurus up in the air exploded in the background.

 **BREAK OUT!**

After the battle the small group of heroes are currently resting in the middle of the ruins, Juugo is drinking water from his canteen while Oga is lying down the cloud ground resting his head, the girls are currently sitting down on a broken debris talking to each other with Mato and Akane explaining their abilities to Kanonno.

"That's amazing! Both your abilities are amazing, the ability to transform yourself into your different forms is something I never imagined." Kanonno praised.

"Thanks." Akane replied.

Mato rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Stop that, you're embarrassing me." she said.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Kanonno-san." Juugo commented as he walks towards them, "The way you fought those velociraptors is really impressive." he said.

"Thank you Juugo-san but I'm kinda wondering out of all you, you're the only one whom didn't demonstrated any magical capabilities aside from the item you brought out earlier, why is that?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm just a normal guy and probably the weakest of all of us." Juugo replied with a grin surprising Kanonno.

"He maybe normal but he's very dangerous when comes to a battle, he an immense amount of strength and stamina couple that with his hand-to-hand combat skills and firearms and to top it all, his very intelligent." Mato explained.

"Thank you Mato, you really know how awesome I am." Juugo gloated as his nose began to stretch just like a certain puppet.

The three girls sweatdropped at his gloating as Akane spoke.

"So now our mission is over, what are you gonna do now Kanonno?" she asked.

"Go to the next world, any of you got that those devices that transports you to other worlds?" Kanonno asked.

Akane brought out her own DTG, "I got one!" she said cheerfully.

Kanonno smiled at her when Mato spoke, "You know I think I should come along with you in the next world." she said.

Kanonno's eyes widen in surprise, "What?" she exclaimed.

Akane's eyes then sparkled, "That's a great idea! I'm coming along too!" she said.

Mato gave Kanonno a smile, "I think it's better to have some companions coming along in your journey rather than doing it alone." she explained.

Kanonno stares at her for a minute before a smile form in her face, "I'll be glad to have you two coming along with me, thank you." she said happily. Traveling with friends is something she really enjoys plus she can get to know more about her new friends.

Mato nodded as she turned to Juugo, "Can you tell everyone that Akane and I will be working overtime?" she asked.

The treasure hunter shrugged, "Sure! We're free to do anything since our mission is already over." he explained.

"Now that's settled, let's get going to the next world." Akane cheered as she turns on her DTG opening a vortex.

Kanonno turns to Juugo, "You're not coming?" she asked.

Juugo shook his head, "Someone needs to go back to ZeroTopia and report about the mission and of course, get this guy some rest." he explained while jabbing his thumb down on Oga whom grunted in response.

"Well then, I hope we meet each other again." Kanonno said with a bow before entering the vortex.

"We'll be careful." Mato said following Kanonno in the vortex.

"Bye-bye!" Akane said as she lastly enters the vortex which quickly vanished.

Juugo then looks down at Oga, "I guess we need to get going." he stated.

Oga nodded as he groggily stood up, "By the way...where is that other girl that came with us in this mission before meeting Akane & Mato?" he asked.

The treasure hunter gave him a blank look, "She left without finishing the mission, she said she got bored and want to do something better, so she used her DTG and went ahead in another world." he replied.

"Too bad the girls didn't get to meet her." Oga said, "So where do you think she is?" he asked.

"Who knows."

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Unknown World-**

 **Unnamed Jungle**

Traversing in a deep jungle in a yet named world, we see a lone young girl walking as she kicks several stones and twigs from her path. The girl has a very fair skin tone, light-purple eyes and matching shoulder-length hair with gamepad-shaped hair clips. She wears a big white & purple jacket which reached past her tights with purple striped cuffs, linings, a purple hood and a zipper buckle with a big N logo, white choker on her neck, blue & white stockings and purple sneakers.

Not gonna reveal who she is but you might recognize her.

"I'm so booorreed! Seriously! Where are the monsters, power-ups and even NPCs! I can't have an adventure without those! Come on, I'm the main protagonist here!" she complained.

Well better end this chapter before this klutz further breaks the fourth wall.

"Wait! Author-san, are you gonna end this chapter!? Come on, I just appeared! You have haven't properly introduce me yet!" she yelled in panic.

Maybe next time.

"NOOO!"

 **And that's a wrap! Glad I'm done with this chapter and I apologized for those whom is expecting the Dark Knight actually appearing but I'm not planning on introducing DC characters just yet.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Jet Siegel from D.I.C.E.**

 **Juugo Yama from Nanana's Burried Treasure**

 **Mystery Girl is from a mystery series unless you already had an idea who she is.**

 **Next chapter, Kanonno along with her new companions will arrive in another world while we're also revisiting Luminasia. And a few more glimpse of whom the mystery girl is.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	4. Bug Extinction

**A/N: And here I am! With a new chapter! My head is loaded with new ideas and I can't wait to get them all out but first I need to do this fic first before anything.**

 **Now to answer some reviews:**

 **threedogsdead - you're correct! I based Juugo Yama's fighting skills from the one and only Nathan Drake, both physical and mentally.**

 **Jason2018 - glad you like it! But here's a question for you, is Mato and Black Rock Shooter are one in this fic or BRS is roaming free out there somewhere?**

 **And for those who figure out who's the mystery girl, please refrain from revealing her even if you already knew who she is.**

 **That's that! And let's get this chapter started.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Dimensional Gateway Lobby**

Thanks to the current on-going missions, the Dimensional Gateway Lobby is a lot busier and a lot hectic. Students who are not part of the missions would have to wait to use the gateways to get home because by every minute, students who've partake in missions would come out every now and then.

Meanwhile, some students would hang out in the school park while waiting for the lobby to lighten up, students who've finished their missions would also go there to relax.

Case in point are this two, as we see Rex and Jet in a cafe sitting in one table waiting for their orders.

"Man, who knew the lobby would get packed up like that, guess the missions are lot more than we expected." Rex stated as he placed his goggles down.

Jet looks out from the cafe's window, "Yeah." he agreed before turning to the Evo, "You think we can go home with students this many waiting for the lobby to light up?" he asked.

Rex groaned, "I say we'll be here till tonight." he replied.

Then Mai arrived with a tray of cake and coffee, "Here's your orders." she said as she placed the

Rex smiled at her, "Thanks Mai, this looks good." he commented with a wink.

Mai giggled, "Well we made it extra special since both of you came back here from a tiring mission, so please enjoy them." she said before leaving.

The Evo turns to Jet with a sly smirk, "She's a really beauty ain't she, 'ese." he said.

The DICE agent gave him a blank look, "You better not cheating on Circe, I warn ya." he warned.

Rex raised his hands in defense, "I was joking hermano, but seriously she's a real beauty." he said with a smirk.

Jet rolled his eyes as he took a fork a began eating his cake, prompting for the Evo to do the same. As the two are eating Juugo came in the cafe, he looks around and smiled upon seeing the two.

"Hey Rex! Jet!" the treasure hunter called out earning their attention.

Rex smirked, "Well if isn't it our resident treasure hunter, how's it going!?" he greeted as Juugo came over to their table.

"Nothing much! Just got back from our mission as well taking Oga in the infirmary." Juugo replied as he took a seat.

Jet looks at him in surprise, "Oga got injured?" he asked.

The treasure hunter waves his hand, "Nah! The delinquent got a headache he obtained from the party, he's currently resting." he explained.

"Geez! If he had headache, he could have just back out from the mission." Rex said in disbelief.

"He tried but his classmate forced him to continue, don't know what's her deal." Juugo said.

Jet took another bite of his cake, "Anyway, where are Mato and Akane? Weren't they with you in your mission?" he asked while Rex took a sip of his coffee.

Juugo chuckled, "The girls decided to work overtime to help this girl named Kanonno get back to her home world." he answered.

Upon hearing Kanonno's name, Rex spits out his coffee before turning to Juugo, "Wait! You met Kanonno?" he asked as he wiped his mouth.

"You know her?"

"Know her? We met her back from Gotham City." Jet piped in with a smile.

Juugo chuckled again, "Well would you look at that! The universe is a lot smaller than we expected." he joked.

"It really does." Rex said sarcastically.

"Something wrong, Rex?" Juugo asked.

Before the Evo could answer, Jet beat him to it, "Rex got a not so good first impressions with her." he said with a blank look as Rex glared at him.

"Why?"

"Rex mistaken her for an enemy because she suddenly came outta nowhere until she explained her situation with us." the redhead said, "And he acted like a jerk that he is at her and didn't even apologize." he added jabbing his thumb at Rex.

The treasure hunter gave the Evo a disapproving look, "Rex...when I first met her I didn't believe her but after looking through my crystal and finding out that she's telling the truth, I quickly apologized to her, why didn't you?" he stated.

Rex groans, "All right! All right! I know that was really rude of me but I just don't like getting corrected for my mistakes." he reasoned.

"Dude! We all make mistakes but we need to face our mistakes in order to get over it." Jet explained as he took another bite of his cake.

The Evo sighed, "All right...if I ever meet again I'll apologize to her." he said.

Juugo smiled, "Good." he said then Mai arrived, "Hey there, Mai-chan." he greeted the maid.

Mai giggled, "Good day Yama-san! I guess you just came back from your mission." she deducted.

Juugo chuckled, "You got that right! Anyway, I would like to order a chocolate cake and green tea, please." he said with a wink.

The maid giggled again, "Certainly." she replied before leaving.

The treasure hunter watches her leave with a sly smile before turning back to the boys whom are looking at him with blank looks, "What?" he asked.

Jet sighed, "I think we should really get that maid obsession of yours fixed. You know you already got fooled twice because of that." he said.

Juugo groans, "Uhh...don't remind me." he said.

"Just like I said earlier, Mai-chan is a real beauty." Rex commented as he took a sip of his coffee.

Juugo gave him a thumbs-up which the Evo responded with another thumbs-up while Jet sighed at them.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Alternate Earth 005-**

In an alternate Earth that is overrun with mutated nano-machine-beasts called Filth Monsters or Contaminoids, humanity is forced to live in large mobile cities called Regios and learn how to use weapons called DITE and harnessing the power of KEI to defend themselves. However, the truth is that these people lost in an alternate reality caught between struggling as pawns of the founders of this space and those trying to destroy it. Only upon its destruction got everything reverted back to the real world. However, as many generations have passed since the creation of the world, the inhabitants of this world naturally has to fight for their lives.

In one barren wasteland which is really devoid with a life, a strange vortex appears out of nowhere and coming out from said vortex are a newly made trio of Kanonno, Mato and Akane. As Akane came out last, the vortex quickly vanished while Mato looks around.

"Is this your home world, Kanonno?" Mato asked.

Kanonno looks around before shaking her head, "Close...but no." she replied.

"This makes the fifth time, how long will it be until we get to your world!?" Akane stated.

The pink head sighed, "I don't know but I just hope that it doesn't take much longer." she said.

Mato puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get to your world." she said with a reassuring smile.

Kanonno smiled back at her, "Thank you." she replied.

"Since we're here anyway, what should we do?" Akane asked.

"I think we should find members of your organization that are assigned in this world and maybe give them a hand." Kanonno suggested.

Mato nodded, "I think that's a good idea." she said before turning to Akane, "Akane, would you please." she said.

The redhead nodded as she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Kanonno asked.

"She's doing a Soul Perception." Mato replied.

"Soul Perception?"

"It's a unique ability Akane learned as of lately, Soul Perception haves the ability to sense living souls even from a far, with this ability we can track down other people." Mato explained.

A minute later Akane opens her eyes with a big smile on her face, "Found three of them!" she chimed, "They're over there!" she said pointing in the West.

Mato nodded, "And that's we're we going." she said as the trio started to walk.

As they trek the wasteland, the girls can help but feel the sense of dread and shallowness of the place, they were lucky that sky is cloudy making their search easier without the sun slowing them down but the eerie atmosphere eventually got them on their toes.

"I know wastelands tends to be eerie but isn't this place over the top." Akane commented.

Mato looks around, "Something must have happened in this world, I don't know what it is but I gotta feeling it's not pleasant." she stated.

"Do you think a war might have broke out or something more?" Kanonno asked.

"If I had to guess...probably something more." Mato replied with a gulp.

Akane then turns to them, "That's weird...where are the others, they should be here in this direction." she said.

"They could be hiding from the enemies, they're on a mission after all." Kanonno deducted.

Suddenly the girls stopped on their tracks when they saw a shadow looming over them, the trio slowly looks back with nervous faces as they saw a tall shadowy figure in front of them, arms raised up high with a blade on it's hand.

"I GOT YA NOW YOU UNWANTED VISITORS!" it yelled.

"KYAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed in fright while closing their eyes.

The figure stopped his attack upon hearing their scream, "What the? Redhead!?" it exclaimed.

Upon hearing her somehow insulting nickname, Akane opens her eyes to see a familiar person in front of them, "B-Buggy!?" she said.

The other girls opened their eyes when Akane spoke, Kanonno look in front of her to see a very odd person. The person is a slim, yet muscular man with blue hair tied in a ponytail. His face is covered with make up, with a big red nose, red lips, a crossbones marking on his forehead and two black lines going down his eyes. He wears a big red & white, striped tricorn, light green pants with a red sash and black boots. He also wears a big, red cloak crapped around his shoulder. This is Buggy the Clown.

"Buggy-san! What are you doing here?" Akane asked the obvious.

"I was gonna ask the same thing!" Buggy said back.

"Hey Clown! Did find something!?" another voice called out.

Buggy and the girls turn to their left to see another man coming to them. The man is rather tall with a strong, heavily scarred muscular frame, he has a short black hair with pointy spikes, brown eyes with the right eye closed and a scar crossing the bridge of his nose. He wears a dark full body armor and steel boots with a gray ragged cloak crapped around his upper body. This is Guts.

"Not something, it's someone." Buggy replied bluntly.

Guts made a surprised face upon seeing the girls especially one that he recognized, "Akane, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Akane chuckled sheepishly, "There's a story for that." she said.

Then Akane then proceeds to tell the two adults everything, from meeting Kanonno, explaining Kanonno's problem and joining her in her quest.

"And that's all of it." she finished.

Buggy rubs his big red nose in annoyance, "Great! We got another victim of a stray portal...during our missions of all times." he said sarcastically.

Guts despite his stoic facade can't help but to sympathize the pink head, "I guess it's been a tough journey for you." he said.

Kanonno sighed in sadness, "Really hard." she said.

Guts then placed a hand on her shoulder surprising her, "Do not feel bad young lady, I can see that you're a great fighter and I know you can pass through this ordeal, you just have to keep moving forward and brave through all the challenges that is thrown at you." he said.

Surprised from his words, Kanonno can't help but smile from his advice, "Thank you." she replied.

"Since when did you learn giving moral support." Buggy asked bluntly as he scratched his behind.

Guts sent him a blank look, "It's better than getting moral support from you." he said back.

Buggy scoffed at his response as he crossed his arms.

Guts then turn back to the girls, "But since the three of you came here in the wrong world, what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

Kanonno smiled, "We wanna help you fight against the hostile invaders on this world." she answered.

Buggy then let out a laugh, "Sorry kid! But the invader that armored guy and I are facing is too much for you." he gloated.

Mato gulped, "W-what is it?" she asked.

"Ooh...something that crossed between a human and a cockroach." the clown answered with an amused smirk.

"A Terraformars! A Terraformars is in this world!" Akane gasped in shock.

Guts nodded, "Indeed! As much I hate to admit it but the clown is right, this enemy might be too much for you girls to handle even you Miss Kuroi." he stated.

Mako nodded nervously as she turns to Kanonno, "Kanonno, I think it's better if we move on to the next world." she suggested but she no response from pink head whom has her head down, "Uhh...Kanonno..." she called out.

"I HATE COCKROACHES!" Kanonno lifted her head and let out a large yell.

Everybody including Guts was taken a back from her outburst.

Kanonno then grabs her broadsword as she swings her sword violently, "WHERE IS IT!? WHERE IS IT, SO I CAN KILL IT!?" she yelled in fury.

"K-K-Kanonnno! Please calm down!" Mato yelled as she tries to calm pink head down.

"Stop swinging your sword! You might her somebody!" Akane followed.

As the two girls are trying to calm down the furious swords woman, the two adults watches them from a far.

Buggy watches them with an amused grin, "Wow! She must really hate cockroaches." he said.

Guts sighed, "Perhaps she does." he said before turning to the clown, "May I ask how many of the invaders are left in this world?" he asked.

Buggy brought out his tablet, "Let's see...hmm...believe it or not, there's only one left." he replied.

Guts raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Is that so, perhaps we can have this girls help is out take out the remaining invader." he suggested.

Buggy scoffed, "It's just one! Why do we even need those sissies' help?" he asked in disbelief.

"They could use the experience if ever they face one of those in the future." he reasoned.

The clown scoffed again, "Whatever...just don't come crying if something happens to them." he said.

Guts turns to him with a serious face, "If that so, then I'll protect them..." he said as he grabs his right arm, "I'm not gonna let the same thing happen to them." he said.

Buggy didn't reply but he knows what Guts said meant.

Back to the girls, both Mato and Akane had Kanonno pinned down the ground as the said girl struggles to get out.

"Kanonno! I hate cockroaches too but I won't go too violent just to get rid of them." Mato reasoned.

"I think she's not listening to you." Akane said with a blank look.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble rapidly making everyone tense.

"Oh great...they found us." Buggy said sarcastically as he stood still with his arms crossed.

"Girls! Something's out there! Get ready to defend yourselves!" Guts called out from where he stood as he readied his oversized sword called Dragonslayer.

The three girls got up quickly as they readied themselves.

"Is it the Terraformars?" Akane asked nervously.

"Guts-san said something, so I bet it's different." Mato replied as she grabs her necklace.

"Then what is it?" Kanonno asked steadying her sword forward.

Suddenly several creatures shot out from the sandy grounds, it was a large leech like creature with red spots all over its grayish scale with horns and fangs, the creature are crawling towards them very slow with them permanently at their sights.

"What are those!?" Akane asked out loud.

Buggy turns to her with a confused look, "You don't know! Those are Contaminoids or Filth Monster called larvas, those are the local monsters that terrorized this world! We already learned this from biology class, don't tell me ya forgot!" he explained.

Akane gave him a sheepish smile, "Ehehe...I must have been asleep during that time." she said, in truth she sleeps in all of her classes.

"Seriously!" he shouted with gritted teeth.

"This is no time for arguing how Akane forgot about those!" Mato said as she transforms in to Black Rock Shooter.

Guts steps forward, "She's right! We must focus on eliminating those in front of us." he said.

Kanonno grimaced at the sight of the creatures, "Uhh...if cockroaches weren't enough..." she said.

And with that five rushed towards the enemies.

 **Kanonno, Mato, Akane, Guts and Buggy vs the contaminoids**

"Nee Buggy-san! Is your nose real?" Kanonno asked.

"What are you talking about? My nose is real!" Buggy snapped.

"It's as real as a tomato." Guts commented.

 **FIGHT!**

Despite the odds, this fight is gonna be a slaughter.

Kanonno rushed and is the first to strike, she quickly slashed one on the face, the crawling leech screech in pain before it stopped moving. The pink head was surprised that it died in an instant but she quickly shook her thoughts as she went swung her blade on another larva on its upper body it did damage but didn't die like the first so she ran in front of the larva and stabbed her sword on its head, killing it instantly.

"So the heads are their weak point!" she pinpointed before attacking another one.

Up above, Akane readies her steel boomerang measuring three larva below, "Naked Rang!" she shouted as she throws her weapon in top speed as it spins forward hitting the upper bodies of the larvas, all creatures screech in pain as the redhead was not done yet, as her boomerang came back in her hands then she quickly began to pour mana on her weapon before raising it high again, "Naked Rang - FIRE SPINNER!" she yelled as she once again throws her boomerang now covered in flames as it spins towards the larvas slashing them on the head however the fire also caused them to explode, ripping them to pieces.

And some parts almost hits Buggy, "Woah!" he said dodging a dismembered fang, "Watch it redhead!" he glared at Akane while waving his fist.

As Guts and Kanonno works together slashing through hordes of larva with their swords, Mato or Black Rock Shooter is busy shooting larvas with machine gun cannon from a far, "HAAAAA!" she let out a battle cry(despite her mouth closed) as she tears the larvas a part, she then noticed a larva slowly coming to her, she quickly rushed towards it and slashed it's head killing it quickly, another then appeared behind her ready to gnaw her but she quickly jumps over it with her body suspended in the air upside-down aiming her cannon at the creature, "Take this!" she yelled firing her cannon at the larva making it exploded to pieces.

Buggy on the other side is busy killing larvas using several blades hold by his fingers, "Take this you piece of shits!" he yelled as he slashed the head of a larva killing it quickly, then he quickly side stepped when larva appeared behind and he quickly stabs it on the head, "HAHAHA! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE GREAT BUGGY THE CLOWN! GYAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled madly as he stabbed another larva on the head.

Kanonno whom slashed another larva heard him, "Geez...he sure have an ego." she stated.

Guts stabbing a larva on the ground turns to her, "Just ignore him." he said as he rushed forward.

After killing another larva, the clown look to his front, "All right! Who's next?" he challenged. Suddenly, something landed behind him with a loud thud which made the ground rumble, the clown slowly looks behind to see a dark humanoid creature standing tall in front of him.

The creature is very tall with a dark muscular body, it has an oval shaped face with big round black eyes staring daggers at Buggy, it has a round cheek with a lips locked in a frown.

Buggy gave it a blank stare, "Well...here's our guest of honor." he said sarcastically.

In a blink of an eye, the towering creature gave Buggy a fast karate chop beheading him.

Kanonno's eyes widen in horror upon seeing her comrade got killed, "BUGGY-SAN!" she cried as she was about to ran towards the creature to kill it but was quickly stopped by Guts, "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Please calm down! The clown is fine." Guts reassured.

Kanonno stares at him in disbelief, "But that thing just beheaded him! How can he be fine!?" she snapped.

"I understand but like I told you he's fine, in fact why don't you take a look to see for yourself." Guts said as he pointed his finger forward.

Kanonno then looks back at Buggy and to her surprise, she saw his headless body running away from the creature.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo! That was close! That was close!" Buggy's floating head cried as it floats away from the creature.

Kanonno stares at him dumbfounded, "What...when...how...which..." she blabbered.

Akane landed beside her, "Oh that's Buggy's ability that he got from a devil fruit just like Chopper." she revealed.

The pink head snaps out from her freak out, "Wait a minute! He ate a devil fruit!" she stated.

Mato then came to her, "You met Chopper before right, just like him, Buggy over there ate the devil fruit called the Bara Bara no Mi which allows him to separate his body parts and controls them independently." she explained.

"So...he's not dead?" she asked.

Akane giggled, "Of course not silly." she replied making Kanonno sighed in relief.

"Hey! You can talk about how amazing my abilities are later cause we got a Terraformar out there waiting for us to strike!" Buggy called out as his head reattached to his body.

"That's a Terraformar!" Kanonno exclaimed pointing her blade at the tall creature.

Mato nodded nervously, "Pretty scary isn't it." she said.

Guts looks around and realized that the larvas are all taken care off before looking back at the girls, "Okay, I know I said that the Terraformar is too much for you girls but I want you girls to assist me and clown out on taking this guy out." he stated.

Mato turns to him in shock, "What!? Are you sure about that!?" she asked.

Guts gave her a grin, "I want you girls to experience fighting this thing if ever you encounter them in future missions." he explained.

Kanonno smiled, "All right! This will be a good learning experience." she said.

Mato gulped, "Okay...I'll try..." she said.

Akane also gulped, "Never though I would be facing a Terraformar this early." she commented.

"Yeah! Then welcome to my world!" Buggy said sarcastically jabbing a finger at himself.

Guts chuckled, "All right, enough talk! Let's go and take this motherfucker down all together." he said as he readied his sword, "HYAAA!" he roared as dashed forward with everyone following him.

"I don't know if this is smart." Buggy chimed.

 **Kanonno, Mato, Akane, Guts and Buggy vs the Terraformar**

Akane flew high in the air while aiming her boomerang at the mutated insect, "Naked Rang!" she shouted as her weapon spins very fast towards it's target, it hits it's chest but barely graze it, the Terraformar looks up at Akane before bending it's knees making a large jump high aiming to kill the redhead but he suddenly stopped it midair when it felt something touching it's bulging legs.

"Oh no you don't! You're going near that redhead!" Buggy yelled as his dismembered hands are holding it's legs, "YAAAA!" he roared as he pulls down the Terraformar on the ground with all his strength.

The mutated cockroach was pulled down the ground with a huge thud somehow making the ground to rumble lightly. While Terraformar slowly getting up from the ground, Mato suddenly appeared above it aiming her machine gun directly above it, "HAAAAA!" she roared as a continuous barrage of shot hits the creature pinning it down the ground all while creating a dust cloud obscuring the creature out of everyone's sight. Mato stopped her attacks as she landed on the ground while keeping her sights at the huge dust cloud.

Suddenly coming out from the dust cloud, the Terraformar came out from it as it sprinted towards Mato like an athlete despite the damage it got from her attack however before it can even come close to her, a blast it's neck making loose it's footings giving Mato the chance to sprint away from the muscular creature.

The Terraformar looks to it's left to see Guts aiming his cannon arm at it, the black knight began to load powder into the barrel before ramming the cannonball with a ramrod, "Take this!" he yelled as the cannonball flew straight hitting the creature in the chest causing it to stepped back.

Despite the damage it received, the Terraformar quickly sprinted forward Guts as said man puts away his Cannon arm while readying his sword. As the creature is in front of him, it quickly swung it's arms aiming to slice Guts' head with a karate chop but Guts quickly ducked down dodging it's strike before stabbing his large sword directly at it's chest, "Got you now!" he shouted as he ignores the green substance coming out from it's wounded chest.

The Terraformar despite the damage it received was about to swung another karate chop at him, "Oh no you don't!" Kanonno yelled as she sliced it's large arms with her sword, not technically sliced as the arm is still attached to it's shoulder but was a good move as it stopped the attack giving Guts the chance to finish it.

"GRAAAHH!" Guts roared as he pulls his sword off it's chest before swinging it on it's neck beheading it, the head flew over on the ground inches away from Buggy and Akane as Guts and Kanonno watched the body falls down the ground.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Guts panted heavily before turning to Kanonno, "That was a nice save, I really appreciate that." he said with a smirk.

Kanonno smiled, "It's no pleasure." she said wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead.

Meanwhile, Buggy and Akane stares at the Terraformar's dismembered head with it's wide open eyes staring back at them.

"Uhh...I know it's dead but the way it stares at us makes me think it's still alive." Akane commented.

Buggy rolled his eyes as he walks away, "Then stop staring at it." he said.

Mato changes back to her original appearance before taking a look around the place, "Yikes! What a mess!" she stated as she looks at the corpse of the Terraformar and the larvas scattered around the area.

"Is that all of the invaders?" Kanonno asked.

Buggy then checks his tablet, "Hmm...yup! That's the last of the invaders, the scanner is not detecting any more foreign source in this place aside from the local monsters but we'll let the inhabitants of this world to take care of that." he explained.

"So what's next?" Akane asked.

Buggy shrugged, "Well you girls still needs to get pink head back to her world, me and gruff voice here are going back to ZeroTopia since mission is already over." he said.

Guts then thought of something before turning to Kanonno, "Perhaps, clown and I should come along and assist you in getting back to your world." he suggested.

This surprised everyone minus Buggy whom just sighed, "A-are you sure...but why?" Kanonno asked.

Guts smiled at her, "While you girls are capable of defeating different creatures but there are times that the situations are far too much for you to handle such as facing a Terraformar, so I offer our assistance if you ever get into another situation such as this." he explained.

"But who would report the results of this mission?" Mato asked.

Buggy scoffed, "Relax! We can do that once we get pink head back to her world, besides the headmaster isn't rushing us to finish our missions, so it's fine if our report gets delayed." he explained bluntly.

Kanonno smiled at them, "Thank you! I appreciate your help." she said with a bow.

"You should be! The great Buggy the Clown is helping you after all, GYAHAHAHAHA!" he said with a smug face as he laugh maniacally making everyone sweatdrop.

"Shut it clown! And find our damn vehicle, so we can go to the next world." Guts said as he he rubs his temples.

"Wait! You had a vehicle?" Mato asked.

"Yup! We brought a truck van here that we used to travel in different worlds!" Buggy boasted with a big grin which turns into a frown, "Unless we find it." he said.

Guts sighed, "I told you, we shouldn't turn the vehicle invisible." he said.

"An invisible vehicle?" Akane asked tilting her head.

Buggy then opens his tablet again, "It's just one of it's features installed in that truck by that damn blonde scientist that Vegapunk took in as an apprentice." he replied.

"Tsukuru-san really loves to make inventions." Mato stated.

"Tsukuru-san?" Kanonno asked.

"A friend of ours and another member of the alliance." Akane answered.

Meanwhile, Buggy is busy scanning the location where the invisible vehicle is parked, "Hmm...where could it be...hmm...aha! There it is! Disengaging Invisibility System...Off!" he said as he push a button on the tablet's screen.

On cue, a pink & blue truck van with a Jolly Roger logo on each side appeared next to a huge rock formation.

"That's a nice transportation." Kanonno commented.

Buggy gave her a grin, "Thanks!" he said as he heads towards the back of the van, "And oh, I forgot! There is another person who's with us in this mission." he said with a blank face.

Mato was surprised, "Really? Where are they? And why aren't they helping?" she asked.

Buggy opens the back door before gesturing his right hand inside, "Well, she could have been a great help if she wasn't craving for candies at a time like this, go meet her inside." he answered.

The three girls looked at each other in confusion before taking a look inside the back of the truck. Inside was a young girl is sitting in the middle eating candy with many scattered around her, the girl has a short black hair in a twin tail style and black eyes, she wears a black sailor uniform with a red side skirt and black boots.

"Kurome-san!" Akane called out the girl's name.

Kurome turns to them, "Akane-chan." she said with a smile but her face turned blank as she grabs her candies with both arms hugging them close to her chest, "I'm not sharing you any candies!" she exclaimed.

"Uh no, I don't want one." Akane replied with a sweatdrop.

Kanonno stares at the new girl in confusion before turning to Mato, "Is she always like this?" she asked.

"I don't know her that much but if I had to guess, then probably." Mato replied with a sweatdrop.

"Okay girls get inside the truck so we can all go to the next world." Buggy ordered in annoyance, the trio looks at each other before entering the back of the truck as Buggy closed it's doors.

Inside, Kurome gave Kanonno a blank stare making her nervous.

"Umm...nice to meet you, Kurome-san...I'm Kanonno Grassvalley." Kanonno introduced herself.

Kurome response was grabbing her candies again, hugging it in a protective manner, "Nice to meet you but I'm not sharing my candies to you." she said.

"While I like sweets, I'm not craving for one right now." the pink head replied with a sweatdrop.

Outside, Buggy used his DTG to opened a large vortex, he quickly went inside the driver's seat with Guts sitting in the passenger seat, "All right! Next stop to whatever." he stated.

Buggy took the wheel and drove the truck van directly inside the vortex which quickly closed upon entering. Suddenly another vortex appears out of nowhere, out comes the mystery girl.

"All right! I'm here!" the girl cheered triumphantly , "Prepare yourselves for a..." she stopped talking the moment she sees no one is present and the monsters are already defeated, "Wait a minute...is the fighting over already?" she asked to no one in particular, "Oh come on! How come I can't get in action!?" she complained.

Better get on the next scene.

"Wait! You're changing scenes already!? Come on, I just got here! And you haven't introduce me yet!?" she cried.

Again...next time.

"NOOOO!"

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **Unnamed Forest**

Back in Kanonno's homeworks, we go back to the same forest where she disappeared. Both Marta and Cheria are still visibly shaken from Kanonno's sudden disappearance, Tears is calm but is also worried for her friend. The three are standing at the same spot where Kanonno disappeared along with two more person.

The first person was a tall, middle-aged man with light brown hair similar to Tears which is tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a gray uniform underneath a white mantle with black linings, white pants and gray steel boots. This is Van Grants, the older brother of Tears.

The second person a young woman. She has a short black hair and has brown eyes. She wears a blue & white ushanka hat on her head, she wears a tight-fitting dark bodysuit underneath a blue long-sleeved jacket, a short cape craps over her jacket and blue high-heeled boots. This is Chloe Valens.

"Is this where young Kanonno disappeared?" Van asked as he faced his distraught sister whom nodded at him.

Chloe put on a thinking face, "Is there an artes that has the ability to make a person disappear?" she asked.

Van shook his head, "Aside from teleportation, it's possible but to be honest this is the first time that I encounter a situation like this and I'm definitely not thrilled that young Kanonno was the victim." he explained with a frown.

Chloe sighed solemnly, "Ange-san is not gonna like this once she heard about Kanonno's disappearance." she stated.

Tears turns to her, "We all do." she said.

Marta then spoke, "So what are we gonna do!? How can we find Kanonno!?" she asked with her eyes begging for a solution.

Tears puts a hand on her shoulder, "Please calm down Marta, we're all worried but we need to think carefully about the situation." she calmly reasoned.

"But that thing took her somewhere! I'm really worried to where she is, right now!" she cried.

"I understand your worries but Tears is right, we need to think carefully of this situation before we can make a move." Van explained.

Marta took a deep breath, "Right." she said softly.

Van nodded before speaking again, "Now what is it that you saw that cause young Kanonno to disappear?" he asked.

Cheria then spoke, "She was standing here when a pink colored rune appeared below but I don't know if she was pulled down by something or she was sucked in." she answered.

Van puts a hand on his chin, "A rune? Very odd." he commented.

"You people must be talking about a stray portal base from the description that girl said." a voice said.

Upon hearing an unfamiliar voice, everyone tensed up as they look at the direction where the voice came from.

Chloe draws her sword out, "Who's there!? Show yourself!" she demanded.

Suddenly a very tall muscular young man came out behind a tree. The young man has a slicked back, spiky blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye. He wears a sleeveless, black-colored muscle shirt with a turtleneck collar underneath his black furred jacket, red pants and black shoes.

Both Marta and Cheria were intimidated by his looks while the rest remained on guard at the mysterious individual.

Van then spoke, "I never seen someone like you before." he stated, "Just who are you and what do you mean by a stray portal?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Are you the one responsible for our comrade's disappearance?" Chloe accused.

The young man smiled, "Pardon my sudden appearance, my name is Laxus Dreyar, a member of the Fairy Tail guild and also a member of the All Worlds Alliance and rest assured I'm not responsible for your friend's disappearance but I may have the answer that you need." he said.

 **And I'm done with the new chapter! You kinda wondering why the Terraformar can't make a single hit during the whole fight, well it's because everyone minus Kanonno, knows that a Terraformar can kill an individual with just one hit so everybody fought it without having giving it a chance to fight back.**

 **Also Guts, Buggy and Kurome are joining Kanonno's party, I swear this thing is turning something from an RPG game.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Buggy the Clown from One Piece**

 **Guts from Berserk**

 **Kurome from Akame ga Kill**

 **Van Grants from Tales of the Abyss**

 **Chloe Valens from Tales of Legendia**

 **Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail**

 **Next chapter...Kanonno is back in Luminasia but she felt that something is wrong and what would that be!?**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Return to Luminasia

**A/N: A new chapter is here! To be honest I'm kinda in a very bad mood right now...the new week for me started really badly, aside from watching the anime Barefoot Gen(which literally ruined my Sunday night) I got blamed for something I didn't do, got scolded even I'm innocent...the elder people really pissed me off! I'm in my twenties and I'm just starting to get my priorities straight but those Goddamn elder people would preached non-stop! Currently I'm working in a small store and a computer shop and I'm doing pretty well, I would endure walking back and forth from the store to the shop for hours just to take care of the customers but once I get the chance to relax a little just to sit down or at least write a new chapter of this fic, I get quickly accused by the elderly that I'm being lazy the moment they see me sitting around a chair, I always tried to explain to them politely but they don't believe me, they just believe of what they saw! I will not go into details for the accusation that I got but by the end of this week I'm going to tell those elderly people, a piece of my mind once and for all!**

 **Anyway, enough about my ranting and let me answer some reviews:**

 **Jason2108 - those were some nice hypothesis you had about Mato & BRS but like you said, we need more details if one of those are spot on.**

 **bast234 - I know it's the mystery girl's thing but Kanonno beat her to it.**

 **threedogsdead - I'm aware that Guts is OOC in this fic but there's a reason for that which will be explain later on.**

 **yuiharime - you're spot on! The Marines are allied with All Worlds Alliance...well most of them. Lelouch and the higher ups doesn't like and trust Akainu thanks to his Absolute Justice monicker which cause some turmoil between the two factions. But a few Marines are in good terms with AWA such as Garp, Sengoku, Fujitora, Tsuru, Momongca, Strawberry, Stainless, Vegapunk, Smoker, Tashigi, Coby, Dalmatian, Brannew and surprisingly, Kizaru. Further details will be explain later on how the two became allies.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appeared in this fic.**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **Unnamed Forest**

Members of the Ad Libitum stares at the mysterious man named Laxus after his sudden appearance. Cheria and Marta are obviously intimidated by his presence but kept their guard up, Tears stares at him calculating his meer presence, Van stood his ground calmly while Chloe kept her sword up pointing at Laxus.

Each side continuous to stare at each other in silence until Laxus spoke.

The scarred blonde sighed, "You know we're going nowhere if we keep staring at each other like this, time is moving." he explained.

"Don't act smart on us! Just tell us what you did to Kanonno!?" Chloe demanded angrily as she stood on her ground glaring at him.

Laxus raised his hands in defense, "I told you, I didn't do anything to your friend but I do know the reason why she disappeared." he stated calmly.

"Like we believe in that!" Chloe yelled.

Van then put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Calm down Chloe, I don't trust this young man as much as you do but it's better if we hear out what he has to say first before getting violent." he reasoned.

"But dear brother..." Tears tried to argue but Van cut her off.

"Just leave this to me." Van said calmly as he walks towards Laxus, he then stopped inches away from the scarred blonde, "So...can you please start explaining." he requested.

Laxus rubs the back of his neck, "I'm not really good in explaining stuffs but I'll do my best." he said before looking at Van with a serious face, "First of all, the pink rune that took your friend away is called a Stray Portal." he began.

"What is a stray portal? And what's it's purpose?" Van asked in keen interest.

"A stray portal are strange anomalies that rips through the fabric of time and space, the portals rarely appears but when it do, any person or animal that got too close to it's presence will get suck in throwing them to another world." he explained.

The moment he said another world, everyone's eyes widen in surprise. They are all aware of the existence of other worlds but none of them had heard of the possibility of going in another world with the exception of Lazaris, their once foe whom is from the world of Jildea.

"Another world...are you saying that Kanonno is in another world, right now!?" Marta asked in shock.

Laxus nodded, "She fell in the stray portal right? So she is obviously in another world." he answered casually.

"How can we be sure that your telling the truth?" Chloe demanded.

Laxus sighed again, "You might call me crazy from what I'm about to say next." he said.

Van raised an eyebrow from what he said, "And what is it?" he asked.

Laxus looks at them with a serious face, "I'm actually from another world." he bluntly replied.

Everyone stares at him as if he had grown another set of head.

Then Chloe suddenly spoke, "If you're from another does that mean you're a Descender! Did you came here to take the power from the World Tree to restore your world?" she accused.

Laxus raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I had no idea what a Descender is but I got to admit restoring another world seems like a noble act." he said nonchalantly making Chloe grit her teeth from his response.

Van then coughed earning the scarred blonde's attention, "If you are from another world that you claim, do you have anything to prove it." he stated.

Laxus crossed his arms while thinking, "Hmm...I did say I was part of a guild called Fairy Tail right? Have you ever heard of it?" he asked.

"As far as I know, we don't." Van replied.

Laxus nodded, "That's because my guild exist in Earthland, my home world." he said before continuing, "I would really like to show you proof that I'm from another world but my DTG and my tablet are currently in the possession of my comrade." he said.

"Comrade?" Cheria said.

Laxus nodded reluctantly, "Yes, you see aside being a member of Fairy Tail, I'm also a member a multidimensional organization called All Worlds Alliance, an organization dedicated in protecting different worlds from hostile invaders." he explained.

"If you said were true then you didn't come here to cause trouble." Van stated.

The scarred blonde nodded, "We only came in this world to get rid of creatures that are not native in this world." he explained.

"But how can we be sure that you're telling the truth!" Tears demanded.

Laxus sighed again for the third time, "Look...I really love to show you proof but like I said my DTG and my tablet are currently in the possession of my comrade." he reasoned.

"What is a DTG? And where are your comrades?" Cheria asked in curiosity.

"Hey Laxus!" a male voice called.

Laxus smirked, "Looks like they're here." he said before turning around to see three individuals coming out from the East side of the forest.

The first person was a young woman. She has a long waist-length red hair with dark purple eyes, she wears a standard school uniform that consists of a red blazer jacket, a long white skirt that passes her knees, black tights and brown shoes. This is Misuzu Kusakabe.

The second person was a tall male that seems to be a samurai. He has dark blue hair with crimson red eyes, he wears a white tattered kimono with wooden clogs on his feet. This is Demon Eyes Kyo or just Kyo.

The last person was a short young man. He has a messy blonde hair with emerald eyes. He wears a white button-front shirt with a black sleeveless vest on top and a loosely worn tie, white short pants and black boots. This is Melodias.

"Dreyar-san! We've been looking all over for you." Misuzu said as she walks in front of the scarred blonde.

Laxus gave her a blank look, "Well I wouldn't get lost if I still have my tablet that you borrowed from me after you forgot to bring yours." he stated.

Misuzu's cheeks slightly turned red, "I-I can't help it! I'll get lost in this world if I don't have a tablet with me." she reasoned while looking away.

Laxus sighed again, "Whatever...it's a good thing that you guys came though." he said.

"Why?" Kyo asked before looking at Van and the girls, "And who are they?" he asked pointing his unsheathed sword at them.

Laxus rubs the back of his head, "I just told this people that we're from another world." he said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Misuzu yelled uncharacteristically as she got into Laxus' face, "The headmaster strictly told us not to reveal our presence to the locals of this world unless it's necessary!" she stated in anger.

Laxus is unfazed by her glare though he had to admit it does makes her cuter, "It is necessary..." he said turning to Van, "Their friend...uhh...her name please?" he asked.

"...it's Kanonno Grassvalley..." Cheria answered reluctantly.

Laxus nodded, "...their friend is a victim of a stray portal, so I explained to them what it is as well as our organization." he said earning a sigh from his comrades.

"But I still find it far-fetched that you people are from another world." Tears stated.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "You're not the first one." he said. When he first learned the existence of other worlds he thought it was crazy until he was sent to ZeroTopia which caused him to temporarily loose his insanity but came to accept it later on.

Laxus then turns to Misuzu, "Can I have my DTG back for a minute?" he requested as the redhead handed him the device, "Okay...you want proof, here's my proof." he said. He then started explaining by pushing the button of the device creating a big blue vortex which caused him to be accused again by Chloe as the culprit who caused Kanonno to disappear, Misuzu then explained the difference between the stray portal and vortex that the stray portal's runes usually comes in the color red & pink while the vortex had no runes at all, Chloe took time think about it before finally accepting their explanation. Laxus would introduced his comrades with the locals doing the same meanwhile Melodias brought out his tablet after getting a message, "And that's all of it." he finished.

Van puts a hand on his chin, "This is a lot to take in but rest assured that I believe in you people." he said though Tears is still unconvinced.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Kyo asked impatiently.

Laxus thought about it for a minute before speaking, "I suggest that we finish our mission so I can help them get their friend back in this world." he declared surprising the locals.

"Are you sure about this?" Misuzu asked.

"I'm going to ask you the same thing, don't get me wrong but I do appreciate your help however what is your reason on helping us, do you want something in return?" Tears asked with narrowed eyes as his older brother would sigh at her.

The scarred blonde gave Tears a genuine smile much to her surprise, "Is Ad Libitum like a family to you?" he asked.

Tears was further surprised by his question as Marta spoke, "We do! Every member of our guild is a family to me! Including Kanonno!" she answered.

"Then I feel the same way, Fairy Tail is my family and I would do anything to protect it, the way you people worry for your friend really proves that you care for her, so that's I'm willing to help all of you get your friend back." Laxus finished.

The locals were stunned from what he just said while his comrades smiled at him.

Van then spoke, "It looks like we misjudged you, your more a lot passionate and caring which contradicts your appearance, please accept our apologies for accusing you." he said slightly bowing his head.

The scarred blonde waves his hand, "Nah, it's fine I get that lot anyway...besides if we need to get your friend back it's best that we all work together." he said offering a handshake to Van.

Van took the handshake, "Indeed, perhaps we could see your guild and as well this organization you said, it seems that it piqued my interest." he requested.

"That's good idea! Also, you seem pretty strong, how about you and I sparred once this fiasco is over." Laxus offered.

Van smiled, "I'll be glad to take that offer." he said.

After the two shook hands, Tears and Chloe came towards Laxus, "Laxus Dreyar right?" Tears asked getting a nod from the scarred blonde, "We would like to sincerely apologise for accusing and not trusting your claims, we were wrong about you." she said while bowing with Chloe following suit.

"Uhh...it's fine...really, you don't need to bow..." he said while rubbing the back of his head as he is not used of people apologizing to him.

"Still..." Tears muttered.

"Is there anything we could do to make up with our mistake?" Chloe asked.

"It's fine...really...your apologies are already enough for me..." he said.

Kyo then laughed, "Ha! This is rich! Laxus getting apologies from other people when it's usually the other way around, this is hilarious!" he said.

"At least, he admits his mistakes unlike you." Misuzu fired back bluntly.

"Shut up!" Kyo snapped at her a tick mark on his head.

As the two sides gets to know each other such as Laxus getting along well with Van, Tears and Chloe, Marta and Cheria took their chance to befriend Misuzu whom blushed from their friendship offer, Kyo leans his back on a tree as he watches them. Laxus was discussing of a plan on how to get rid of the invaders when Melodias, whom have been awfully quiet, finally spoke.

"Uhh...guys..." Melodias said earning everyone's attention, "This Kanonno girl...she has pink hair and carries a broadsword, right?" he asked looking up from his tablet.

Marta's eyes perked up, "Yes! That's her! What about it?" she asked in anticipation.

Melodias gave her a smirk, "You guys don't have to worry now cause your friend is all right." he revealed.

"Really! Thank goodness!" Cheria gasped in joy.

"How do you know about that?." Misuzu asked.

Melodias smirked, "Juugo Yama has sent messages to everyone via MyBuddies, it said to look out for a girl named Kanonno Grassvalley and help her get her back to her world." he said earning more relief for the locals, "She's also been traveling from one world to another just to get back here." he finished.

Laxus grinned, "I guess she wants to get back here badly as much you guys do." he said.

Van smiled, "That girl..." he muttered.

"How many of our comrades have she met during her travels?" Misuzu asked.

"Prior to Kanonno meeting his team, Juugo said that she's been on four worlds already, she already met Blinx, Parappa, Chopper, Red and his Charizard, Itachi, Rex, Jet, Akane, Mato and Oga with baby Bel." Melodias listed, "She also helped them fighting the invaders in those worlds." he added.

Tears chuckled, "I see that getting send in another world doesn't stop Kanonno's generosity in helping others." she stated.

Laxus then blinked, "I'm kinda surprised that most of the people she met are our classmates." he said.

"Classmates?" Chloe asked.

Laxus' eyes widen in realization, "Oh right, I forgot! The All Worlds Alliance is not just an organization that helps protect worlds but it is also an academy where students learn about histories about other worlds and as well train them to protect themselves and those around them." he explained.

"The four of us, along some of those that Melodias mentioned are part of Class 12 and Laxus here is our class representative while I served as the vice." Misuzu added.

"Those two are a scary combination if you asked me." Kyo muttered.

Misuzu gave him a stink eye, "No one asked for your opinion." she stated.

"That's sounds like an amazing place!" Marta exclaimed.

"And fun too." Cheria added.

Laxus nodded, "It is but it also filled with worthy fighters that you can challenge in a spar, maybe after this, your guild can join our organization." he offered.

"That's a wonderful offer but the decision is for our guild master to make but I'm sure she'll agree in joining your organization." Van replied.

"So where is she right now?" Chloe asked.

Melodias looks back at his tablet, "According to Juugo, she's currently traveling with Mato and Akane, so she might return to this world anytime soon." he explained.

"That's good." Van said before turning to Laxus, "While we wait for young Kanonno's return, can I ask about this hostile invaders that you said that's in this world." he stated.

"You're gonna help us out?" Kyo asked.

"Considered it as a thanks for how your comrades has been helping young Kanonno." he replied.

Laxus smirked, "Fair enough." he said as Misuzu handed him his tablet, "Let's see...according to the scanner, there are still dozens of invaders lingering around this world." he said.

"To where?" Tears asked.

Laxus pointed his finger towards the sea where a gigantic tree stood in a small island with it's roots covering the whole land, "Inside that tree." he said.

The local's eyes widen in shock as Cheria spoke, "This is horrible! The World Tree is in danger!" she gasped in fright.

"What so special about that tree aside from being huge!?" Kyo asked insensitively.

Tears glares at him, "The World Tree provides us life and Mana, without it our world and everyone living here will fall into chaos!" she shouted.

Kyo blinks for a minute before her words sink in to his head, "Okay...this is bad." he said.

Laxus then turns to everyone, "Okay! Here's the plan, Misuzu, Kyo and I along with Van, Tears and Chloe will go the World Tree to check on it while Melodias, Cheria and Marta will head back to your guild and asked for back up! We gonna need all the help we can get to face from whatever is inside that tree." he elaborated.

Van nodded, "I agree." he said before turning to Cheria and Marta, "We're counting on you to get the situation explain to Lady Ange." he said.

Cheria nodded, "You can count on us." she replied before leaving.

Marta turns to Melodias, "This way!" she said following Cheria.

Melodias gave his comrades a sly smile, "Good luck!" he said before following the girls.

As the three ran towards Van Eltia, the rest quickly sprinted towards the shore to find a boat that they ride towards the World Tree.

"What kind of creature are we expecting lingering in there?" Van asked as they run.

"I don't know but hopefully they haven't caused damage yet." Laxus replied.

 **-BREAK-**

 **The World Tree**

The World Trees are the bases of each world. They are said to bear no fruit but provide life and Mana. The World Trees give births to Descender whenever they are threatened, with the Descender's strength proportional to the Mana the World Tree have. Their roots form the earth of the world, and the towns which their roots are concentrated under are best protected from Mana drain. Subsequently, when too much Mana is used through the magitech and the like, the tree's roots retreats and most easily destroyed.

Somewhere above on its gigantic roots, a blue vortex appeared above with a pink & blue truck van coming out suspended in mid air as the vortex vanished from behind.

"Clown?" Guts said with a blank face.

"Yeah?" Buggy replied with a matching blank face.

"The truck is not on the ground right?" the knight asked nonchalantly.

"Most likely." the clown bluntly answered.

"Brace for impact then."

"Yup!"

"What?" Kanonno, Mato and Akane said from the back.

Then gravity kicks in as the truck van fell down fast as it's passengers, minus Kurome who just kept on eating candy, began to scream for their lives with Buggy being the loudest. Akane noticed a hatch on the ceiling, she opens it as she crawled outside the top of the truck.

"Air Bubble!" Akane shouted as a huge bubble made from an unknown material covers the whole truck van stopping its freefall but slowly floats down on the tree's gigantic roots.

As the bubble lands safely on the roots, it quickly pops out leaving the undamaged truck and it's quivering passengers on it.

Buggy wipes the sweat from his forehead with gloves hands, "Whew...that was a fucking close call." he stated.

Guts took a deep breath before releasing it, "For the second time, I agree with you." he said.

Akane then poked her head down on the truck's hatch, "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Mato has swirls on her eyes, "I'm...fine...I...swear..." she said.

Kanonno sat up after falling down on her back, "I'm a bit shaken but I'm alright." she replied before turning to her right, "Are you okay, Kurome-san?" she asked.

The black haired girl while munching a candy gave her a thumbs up.

"...I see." Kanonno said with a sweatdrop.

Guts looks back at the girls, "That was a clever move Akane, great job." he praised.

Akane gave him a cheeky grin despite in an upside-down position, "Tee-hee." she said.

"Welp! Better go outside and check on if there were any damages on the truck." Buggy stated as he got out from the truck.

"With that landing, I doubt it." Guts replied as he followed suit. Upon exiting the truck, the knight is greeted by an enormous sight, "By the Saints...this is a huge tree." he commented.

"Tell me about it...I feel like an ant." Buggy stated his thoughts.

Kanonno got off the truck through the back door, her eyes widen upon seeing her surroundings including a familiar airship from a distance that is stationed near a town, she then slowly look up to see the gigantic tree that she once helped saved.

"I'm...back..." Kanonno muttered.

"What's that Kanonno?" Akane asked from the top of the truck.

"I'm...home..." she muttered again as a big smile form on her face, "I'M BACK! I'M BACK HOME! I'M HOME! I'M HOME!" she cheered as she jumps up and down.

"Really?" Akane jumps down the truck before giving Kanonno a hug, "That's amazing!" she cheered.

Mato peeks her head out the backdoor of the truck, "I'm happy for you, Kanonno..." she said despite being dazed.

Hearing Kanonno's cheer, Guts can't help but smile, "Her home world seems serene." he commented.

"I would have thought we were in my world though if it weren't for that fortress over there." Buggy stated while pointing at the Van Eltia.

Mato also noticed the airship, "Kanonno, what's that?" she asked pointing at the airship.

"Oh that's Van Eltia! That is the base operation of my guild Ad Libitum, we use it travel all around in Luminasia!" Kanonno happily replied.

"An airship that big seems useful, I wonder if I could get one of those." Buggy thought out loudly with a grin on his face.

Guts scoffed, "Even if your a Warlord from your world, I don't think the World Government would give you one." he said.

Buggy crossed his arms, "True! But with the Alliance, I might...gyahahaha!" he laughed before looking at his tablet to check on some messages.

Back to the girls, Kanonno's joy is on all time high as not only she gets to return to her world and see her friends again but her new friends is here as well.

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to see my friends again and introduce all of you." the pink head said in delight.

"I'm excited too! Meeting new people and all." Akane agreed.

Mato scratched her chin in nervousness , "I hope it goes well for me, I'm pretty awkward after all." she admitted.

Kanonno gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry! Everyone is very friendly, so you'll definitely will get along with them." she said making Mato smile back at her.

"Hey! Check this out!" Buggy called earning the girl's attentions, "The treasure hunter just sent a message to everyone to help you get back here in this world." he said out loud while looking at his tablet, "He's kinda late though. Cause your already here." he said with a grin.

Kanonno smiled, "But it was nice for him to do that, I really appreciate it." she said.

Buggy rolled his eyes before opening the scanner on his tablet, he looks at for a minute before his face form into a frown, "Oh shit." he said with gritted teeth.

"What is it, clown?" Guts asked as everyone turns to Buggy.

The clown looks at them with a serious face, "Hostile invaders are in this world and they're very close." he said grimly.

This cause several gasp from the girls as Kanonno spoke, "Invaders? Where?" she asked in worry.

Buggy turns around looking at the gigantic tree, "In there." he said.

Kanonno's eyes widen in horror, "This is horrible! The World Tree is in danger!" she gasped.

"World Tree?" Mato asked.

"The World Tree is basically the most important thing in this world, the World Tree provides life and mana to the inhabitants of this world and without it, everyone shall fall into chaos!" the pink head explained.

"So...it's that bad?" Akane asked.

"Yes."

"Have you deal with this kind of situation before?" Guts asked in curiosity.

Kanonno nodded, "Weeks ago, a girl named Lazaris came to this world and tried to drain the World Tree's life force just to get her world, Jildea reborn." she explained.

"So you managed to stop her?" Mato asked.

Kanonno nodded again, "The Descender and I along with everyone manage to stop and save this world but without a cause." she said with the last part in a soft tone.

"What happened?" Guts asked.

The pink head took a deep breath before continuing, "The Descender sacrificed himself in order to prevent our world merging with Jildea but even if he didn't, he would still disappear since he was created by the World Tree once his duties are full filled." she said solemnly.

"Kanonno..." Akane muttered her name, she can't help but feel sorry for her loosing a friend and she kinda understand that as she once lost a friend before.

Guts then approaches the pink head putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry that you lost a friend, I understand the grief of losing a love one, I learned it the harshest way but that doesn't mean that I can't move on forward. Kanonno, you cannot continue feeling down of loosing your friend, in fact used it as the strength that will keep you going for the rest of your life, I'm sure that's what he wants you to do." he explained.

Kanonno looks at him for a minute before smiling, "Thank you Guts-san, you're right I should be moving on with my life, the Descender is not with me anymore but he lives in my heart forever." she said with her hands placed on her chest.

Mato and Akane smiled at Kanonno and at the same gaining more respect for Guts. Meanwhile, Buggy ignoring their talks was busy monitoring the place when the scanner of his tablet beeps, "Sorry to ruin the tender moment but we got trouble." he said insensitively.

Ignoring Buggy's insensitive comment Guts turns to him, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The clown's face turn sour as he spoke, "It seems this tree is filled with invaders." he stated.

"What?" Kanonno exclaimed in shock.

"What is it?" Akane asked in worry.

"I got no idea but if I bet it's more than one creature." the clown replied.

Guts then turns to the tree, "I see, if these tree is really important in this world then we really need to get rid of the invaders fast before they can start any damage." he stated as he gears up.

"Right!" Mato said as she turns to Kanonno, "Is there an entrance in this tree?" she asked.

Kanonno nodded, "There's an entrance on the other side, I can show you the way there." she replied.

Buggy then banged his fist on his truck, "Hey Kurome! You're coming or what!?" he called out.

On cue, Kurome steps out from the truck with a sword in hand, "I'm going." she said.

Buggy sighed, "Your not gonna crave for any candies during this?" he asked.

Kurome shook her head, "I'm full." she answered.

Kanonno looks at her weirdly before turning to Akane, "Does she only eats candy?" she asked.

Akane chuckled, "Not all the time." she answered.

"So where is the entrance?" Guts asked the pink head.

Kanonno nodded before leading all of them on the other side of the small island, they also left the truck van completely visible much to Buggy's dismay but Guts justified that it will be safe outside where no threats are detected.

 **-BREAK-**

Underneath the roots of the tree, the Holy Land of Randgriz is the first area of the World Tree. It has an eerie blue atmosphere...literally, every corner of this place is brim with blue color from the crystal pathways, the giant mushroom caps to the roots sticking out from below. On the blue pathways, we see a lone figure walking forward wearing a thick dark robes with a sinister smile.

"Keh-keh-keh! Those foolish heroes of this world has no idea that their beloved sacred tree is in serious chaos! Soon my plans will come into fruition." he cackled as he continues to walk towards his destination.

Unbeknownst to him, a blue vortex appeared on the top of one mushroom cap and came out is the still unnamed mystery girl with a frown on her face.

"OF COURSE I'M A MYSTERY GIRL, YOU KEEP ON REFUSING TO INTRODUCE ME!?" the mystery girl yelled in anger, "STOP CALLING ME MYSTERY GIRL!" she yelled again.

The mystery girl looks around to see that she's alone again, "What's up with this!? Everytime I arrive in another world, it's always empty!?" she asked in frustration then she realized something, "You're doing this on purpose! You're making fun of me, aren't you?!" she accused pointing her finger to nowhere.

Welp! Jigs over, better introduce her properly in the next chapter.

"Wait! Next chapter? I don't want the next chapter, I want it now!" she demanded.

Like I said...next chapter.

"NOOOO!"

 **And I'm done with the new chapter! Sorry if it's short but like I said I'm in a bad mood that I can't write that much but hopefully next time pray that I'm in a better mood. Also sorry if there weren't any fight scenes, I'm saving that in the next chapter.**

 **Also we finally had a villain appearing but the question who is it.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Misuzu Kusakabe from 11 Eyes**

 **Demon Eyes Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo**

 **Melodias from Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Next chapter, Kanonno and her party are inside the tree finally meeting the mystery girl as chaos ensues inside the World Tree.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	6. Journey inside the World Tree

**A/N: Again I'm back with a new chapter. But before we begin, I must say that this week is an emotional rollercoaster ride. After I finally told off the elderlies the piece of my mind and finally find out why they keep scolding me for being lazy when I'm not. Also I finally figured out that they framed me so I could get fired from my job(like I said last chapter I'm not going into details) luckily enough I found evidence and manage to prove my innocence. The look on their faces was so satisfying and all but the best part is that I get to keep my job.**

 **But the point is that everything is finally been solved, I don't have to worry about those old coots painting a target behind the back of my head. And oh, speaking of old coots one of them is in the hospital after getting a heart attack...I know I should feel bad but I don't after what they did to me, call me heartless but for those kind of people, they deserve it.**

 **Now that those stuff are behind, let's focus on the new chapter of this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **World Tree, Holy Land of Randgriz**

Deep under the roots of the World Tree, Kanonno's party ventures down in the blue ruins while looking out for the invaders. As Kanonno takes lead of the group, she began to reminisced the first time she entered the World Tree, back then the Descender is still with her and the two were together during the final confrontation against Lazaris. Now she's back inside the gigantic tree again and this time with her new friends and acquaintances, she begin to wonder if fate has something in store for them, she can't fight back the feeling of dread everytime she enters here...and her group's antics aren't helping much.

"This place sure doesn't like the color blue." Buggy commented sarcastically with his arms behind his head.

"This place brings back memories...horrible ones to be exact." Guts commented with a blank face.

"Maybe I should buy more candies after this mission." Kurome said randomly.

"Y-y-you don't t-think this place is g-gonna collapse soon." Mato said in slight panic as she looks back and forth.

"Those are some huge mushrooms!" Akane exclaimed distracted by the oversized mushroom caps from the distance.

Kanonno sighed but smiled from her companion's antics, she got to admit for a group of people coming from other worlds everyone gets along really well, Buggy is a bit questionable, but the fact remains. She then remembers her talk with Rex & Jet about joining AWA, she was really interested to their school and their training development, also she got to admit she really had a fun experience going to different worlds despite the rough start plus she don't want to part ways with her new friends, hopefully Ange would allow her to join them.

Kanonno looks back again to her comrades.

"Those mushrooms is a big as Duo's!" Akane said earning her a weird look from everyone, the redhead realized what she said which cause her face to turn red, "THAT'S NO WHAT I MEANT! HIS GARDEN! THE MUSHROOMS IN HIS GARDEN!" she correct herself very loudly from embarrassment.

"And that's why, you need to think before you speak." Buggy commented.

"You're one to talk." Guts retorted.

Kanonno sighed again as she tilts her head sideways, _"I wonder if my guild is aware that the World Tree is in danger."_ she thought.

 **-BREAK-**

Back outside from the gigantic tree, we see two row boats stopping near the island. Both Tears and Van uses their water based artes to move the boat a lot faster much to Kyo's delight cause if they weren't, he's the one who'll be rowing the boat.

"Men! This tree is a lot larger in person!" Kyo exclaimed in amazement.

Van hops off the boat to the roots dangling on the edge of the island, "I know where the entrance inside the World Tree but the main core is a lot deeper, so it will take most of our time going in there." he said.

"Is that so? Then we must make haste then." Laxus said as he hops off the boat with everyone following suit.

As everyone made their way towards the entrance when Chloe noticed something.

"Hey what's that?!" Chloe asked pointing towards the truck van parked on one root.

"Wait a minute! Isn't that Buggy's truck van?" Misuzu said recognizing the vehicle after taking a good look at it.

Laxus' eyes squinted as he looks, "Okay it is Buggy's." he confirmed.

"What's it doing here?" Kyo asked in confusion.

"Umm...who is this Buggy, you're speaking of?" Tears asked.

Laxus turns to her with a blank look, "Another comrade of ours...and someone you should be wary of." he replied bluntly.

"Why is that?" Van asked.

"Well it's because he's a pirate and like they always say, pirates will always be pirates." Kyo answered bluntly.

"You had a pirate in your organization!" Tears exclaimed in surprise.

"Tons of them actually." Laxus said.

Van hummed, "So what is his reason of coming here?" he asked.

"I don't know but I got a feeling he's not alone in this." Laxus thought.

Kyo approaches the truck to see if it's open and to his surprise it was then he quickly took a look inside, "You're right! Judging by the scales and candy wrappers, Guts and Kurome is with him." he stated.

"More of your comrades?" Chloe asked.

"Yes and classmates, as well." Misuzu answered as he turns to Laxus, "And if Kyo said is right, then they came here for a reason." she stated.

The scarred blonde nodded, "It's either they came here to help us or something else." he thought.

"Where are they right now?" Tears asked.

"Only one way to find out." Laxus said before turning to Misuzu, "Misuzu." he ordered.

The redhead nodded as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

"What is she doing?" Van asked. Laxus then proceed to explain to the locals about Soul Perception. "Hmm...that's a unique and very resourceful ability." he commented.

Then Misuzu opens her eyes, "Buggy, Guts and Kurome are inside the World Tree along with three more individuals." she replied.

"What?" Tears exclaimed in shock.

Laxus rubs the bridge of his nose as he chuckled, "I'm not surprised, I guess they finished their respective mission from another world and decided to come here to either visit us or assist us, then they discovered that the World Tree has invaders in it and decided to get rid of it." he summarized.

"Wait! You said three more individuals? Who are the rest?" Kyo asked as he took out a drink from the truck.

"The first two I believe is to be Mato and Akane but I don't know who's the last one." the redhead replied.

"Wait a minute! Mato and Akane are here? Juugo said in his message earlier that they're traveling with this Kanonno girl which means..." Laxus began.

Van's eyes widen in realization, "...young Kanonno is inside the World Tree...which means she has return to our world." he said.

Tears eyes suddenly lighten up, "K-Kannono's here..." she said as lone tear began to fall on her face, "...she's back..." she said as a smile began to form in her face.

Chloe released a deep breath, "Thank goodness! I'm so glad that she has return." she said.

Laxus smiled, "I guess that's one load off your shoulders now." he commented.

Van smiled, "Indeed. No wonder your comrades got inside the World Tree, Kanonno is with them." he replied.

Kyo then closed the truck's backdoor, "I think we should proceed getting inside this humongous tree to meet up with them." he stated.

Van nodded, "I agree. With the unknown number of the invaders inside, we're gonna need more people to eliminate them." he said.

Laxus nodded back, "Sounds good! Let's go!" he ordered as everyone made their way towards the entrance inside the World Tree.

"I'm so giving Kanonno a big hug the moment I saw her." Tears commented as she run.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kyo said behind Laxus.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Van Eltia**

Everything is going well...so thought of Ange Serene, the guild master of Ad Libitum.

Weeks after the skirmish between her members and Lazaris, the guild is slowly getting recognize by different nations. Leaders of other countries would reach out for their assistance, several villages would sent out request for help and the government has declared them as the top guild of Luminasia.

Weeks of daily quest was proven challenging but the members of her guild are up for it, it's kinda understandable since it's what they do for a living. But despite all the success, Ange can't help but feel the sense of dread.

Just like now, earlier today she sent Kanonno and her friends on a mission. It was just a small mission where they must get rid of stray creatures suddenly appearing in a forest near a local establishment and with their skills the mission wouldn't be that difficult. However, it's been an hour since the girls have left and since the mission was pretty easy, they should have been done early but they haven't return yet. This got her worried, so she decided to send Van Grants and Chloe Valens to retrieve them. She hopes that her sense of dread has nothing to do with the girls.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocks the door of her office.

"Lady Ange, we're here to make a report, may we come in." a young male voice politely called.

The guild mistress quickly composed her herself before answering, "Please come in." she replied.

"Excuse us." the same voice said as the door opens with two young men coming in.

The first young man has brown eyes along with a spiky brown hair. He wears a long-sleeve red shirt with multiple metallic dots at the front, two leather straps are attached at the front of his black jeans which extend at the back to a Y-shaped design, red gloves and red boots with metallics plates. This is Lloyd Irving.

The second young man has a dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a long-sleeve green shirt, lined with blue accents and gold buttons, over it is a long-sleeve white coat with golden buttons, white pants and white leather shoes. This is Asbel Lhant and the boyfriend of Cheria Barnes.

The two young men stopped in front of her desk with smiles on their face though Lloyd's appears more like a grin.

"So how did your mission go?" Ange asked as she greeted them with a smile.

Asbel nodded, "Lloyd and I managed to get rid of the bandits that has been terrorizing a village." he explained.

"It took us a while because they were many but we manage to hold through." Lloyd added.

Ange nodded, "That's a relief, it's a good thing that you did, from what I heard those poor villagers were being harassed by those ruffians for some time now." she stated.

"You don't have to worry anymore Ange-san, the village can now live in peace." Asbel reassured.

Ange released a sigh, "I guess so." she said.

Asbel noticed the distress in her voice, "Is there something wrong Ange-san?" he asked in concern.

Ange was surprised by his question, "Oh...why do you ask that?" she stated.

"I can see that your distress from the tone of your voice, so I suspected that something is in your mind." Asbel explained.

The guild mistress released another sigh, "Oh, I have something in my mind right now..." she said then she noticed Lloyd grinning at her, "I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT MY WEIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT YOUR THINKING!?" she exclaimed.

Lloyd raised his hands up, "Woah! I didn't said anything." he said with the grin still plastered on his face.

Ange pouted while Asbel sighed at their antics.

"So...what's has been bothering you?" Asbel asked.

Ange was about to answer when Marta and Cheria slams the door open surprising them.

"Ange-san!" Cheria called out then she noticed Asbel, "A-Asbel!?" she said surprised and happy to see her boyfriend.

"Oooy...I'm here too you know." Lloyd said with a blank stare.

Ange stood up from her seat, "Marta-san, Cheria-san! Thank goodness your back, I was worried that you girls haven't come back from your mission." she said.

"So that's what's been bothering you." Lloyd noted.

"Where have you girls been? Your mission should have ended early and where is Kanonno and Tears?" Ange asked while noting the absent persons.

Marta rubs her head nervously as Cheria went behind Asbel making him raise his brows in confusion.

Then Marta finally spoke, "Umm...you see...we got a little problem..." she said anxiously.

"I won't call that problem 'little' if you ask me." a new voice said.

Everyone turns to the door and saw Melodias standing there with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me but who are you? And Marta, do you know this young man?" Ange asked as she was surprised with the new arrival.

"Well..." Marta was about to answer but Melodias decided to cut her some slack.

"Pardon my intrusion, my name is Melodias and I'm currently a member of the All World Alliance. And yes, I met this girls earlier today from the forest nearby the town." the short blonde stated.

"All Worlds Alliance? I never heard of that." Asbel stated.

"Neither am I." Lloyd followed.

"Well it's pleasure to meet you Mister Melodias." Ange greeted, "What business did you bring here, may I ask?" she asked curiously.

Melodias smirked, "Well...you see we came to seek assistance for this 'little' problem, little miss nervous over there mentioned." he said making Marta pout.

"Problem? Could you us more details about it?" Ange asked with a weary tone.

Melodias smiled, "Which do you prefer, a short version or long version?" he asked jokingly.

 **-BREAK-**

 **World Tree**

It's been a few minutes since they entered the World Tree but so far they haven't seen any single invaders and with the place being awfully quiet adds the sense of weariness to the place. Buggy opens his tablet again and began scanning the area.

"Any signs of the invaders?" Kurome asked.

"Hmm..." Buggy hummed, "This is weird...the scanner says that there are invaders in here but it can't pinpoint their exact location." he stated.

"You don't think they're scared of us." Mato thought while thinking the opposite of what she just said.

"That would be impossible, invaders are mostly creatures with a mindset only to kill and destroy and such creatures would not get intimidated quickly unless they're facing a bigger predator and I doubt that it's us." Guts explained.

Buggy nodded, "You're right...unless..." he said.

"Unless what?" Akane asked curiously.

"...unless they're being controlled." Buggy finished.

Kanonno looks at him in surprise, "Really? Can someone do that?" she asked as Buggy shrugged.

"You see, the organization has speculated from the start that the invaders were being controlled by someone from the unknown. If you think about it those speculations could be right, I mean how all of these invaders suddenly would appear into different worlds, sure they could be victims of a stray portal but the fact they kept on appearing again and again in the same worlds further backs up their speculations." Guts explained.

"If that were true then..." Mato gulped.

"Then there's a possibility that the organization will be facing a very dangerous group that is behind from all of this invasion." Buggy stated.

"And if that were true then..." Akane said.

"There's a possibility that whoever is behind the invasion of this world...is right here in the World Tree lurking around somewhere." Guts finished.

Kanonno grew more worried, "You don't think that whoever is behind this is planing something unpleasant for the World Tree." she stated.

"It's a possibility." Guts replied.

Kanonno made a serious expression, "Then we better get to the tree's main core fast." she said.

"We could...but those guys won't let us." Buggy said nonchalantly as he points his finger in front.

Everyone turns their attention to where the clown is pointing and saw a large number of eggbears and lizardmen charging towards them.

"Eggbears! Lizardmen!" Kanonno gasped in shock.

"Local monsters in this world?" Guts asked readying his blade.

Kanonno nodded as she brought out her broadsword, "But this is weird, the last time I came in here none of those were present." she stated.

Akane then flew in the air, "Maybe they were brought here." she guessed.

"It's a possibility." Buggy replied bringing out several gigantic knives on his fingers, _"Man...we've using the word possibility a lot."_ he thought.

Mato then transformed to Black Rock Shooter's form, "They may not be the invaders but they're still a threat to the World Tree." she said.

Kurome readies her swords with her eyes sharpening, "I agree, they must be eliminated at once." she stated somehow scaring Mato.

"All right everyone! Pick your targets and make sure none of them survives!" Guts ordered.

"Hai!" the girls even Kurome shouted.

"Whatever...let's get those sorry bastards and get this over with." Buggy replied.

 **Kanonno's Party vs eggbears and lizardmen**

"So what kinds of candies you eat, Kurome-san?" Kanonno asked.

"I'm not giving you any!" Kurome yelled in desperation.

"She was just asking what candies you like to eat, you dunce!" Buggy retorted.

 **FIGHT!**

Several eggbears rushed towards Guts who quickly charges at them, the black knight pierced his giant blade on one eggbear's chest making it roar in pain, he then lifted his blade with the eggbears still pierced on it before swinging it towards his right as the creature's body was thrown towards its companions. Guts noticed another eggbears coming after him attempting to crush him with its gigantic fist, he quickly dodges before swinging his blade towards its neck beheading it, Guts quickly brought out his repeater crossbow, aims it at three eggbears that are running towards him, he shoot out three arrows easily hitting the eggbears' chest killing them in an instant as they fell on the ground.

"Come on! Show the great Buggy the Clown, what you're made of!" Buggy mocked.

The pirate clown began to wave through the eggbears by slashing them on every parts of their body with the knives on his fingers.

"Take that! And that! And some of that! And some of this!" he shouted throughout his onslaught.

One eggbear tried to grab him in a bear hug but the clown quickly separates his upper body from his lower part, "Nice try!" he said before stabbing it on the head. Buggy quickly reattached himself back to his torso when another eggbear tried to punch him on the head however the clown managed to dodge by separating his head, "Your gonna do better than that Banjo!" he said before stabbing it on the chest killing it, "Gyahahaha! Beat that!" he gloated.

Akane flew in the air completely safe from the enemies' reach. The redhead stopped in midair as she lifted her boomerang up, "Naked Rang!" she shouted as she throws her metal boomerang downwards hitting many eggbears and lizardmen making them loose their footings, Guts and Kanonno took this chance to finish them off as the boomerang went back to Akane's hands.

Mato is busy firing her machine gun at the enemies, the eggbears are easily taken care off as they have no means of defense from Mato's attacks however the lizardmen would use their shields to deflect her attacks.

Mato smirked, "You maybe safe from my bullets but that doesn't mean your safe from her sword." she said rather...grimly.

Suddenly several began to fall down on the ground dead as the other lizardmen looks back to see Kurome standing behind them with a terrifying smirk, "This will be fun, I'll attack as much as I can...until all of you die." she said as she raised her sword.

While her speech didn't intimidate the lizardmen (whom obviously braindead), it did sends chills to Mato's spine.

 _"Oga-san is right...I'm still a scaredy cat..."_ she thought nervously easily forgetting the grim words she said seconds ago.

Kurome dashed forward slicing one lizardman on the chest killing it instantly, she then swung her sword with one hand colliding with a sword from a lizardman, "Keh...my sister's strikes are far much better than yours." she said as she pushed her sword forward before slicing the bipedal reptile on the neck killing it. Another one charges at her with her quick reflex, she jumps above it before slashing it's neck, killing it in an instant.

"Wow! She's really good." Kanonno commented in awe.

Buggy smirked as he punches an eggbear on the face, "As expected for an assassin." he said.

Mato meanwhile keeps on firing at several eggbears trying to get near to her before giving a glance at Kurome slaughtering her targets, _"I'm so glad she's on our side."_ she thought with a sweatdrop.

Kurome then smirked as she raised her blade upward when suddenly it sparked dark-colored electricity that began to spread around hitting several corpses of the eggbears and lizardmen.

"What is she doing?" Kanonno asked. The pink head was astonished by Kurome's fighting abilities but her attacking the corpses completely baffles her.

"She's using the ability of her Teigu." Guts answered after striking down a lizardman.

"Teigu?" the pink head asked.

"Teigus are mysterious and extremely powerful relics that exist from Kurome's world. They are rare and only the strongest of warriors are able wield them. Some have the appearance of weapons and equipments, while others seems to be living creatures. It is implied that a form of magic was used to create them." Guts explained.

"I see, but why is she using it on the dead enemies." Kanonno stated in confusion.

"You'll see." the black knight replied.

Kanonno then turns back to Kurome and much to her surprise and horror, the corpses of the eggbears and lizardmen began to move, even the one's without a head, the corpses slowly got up before attacking the still alive eggbears and lizardmen.

Kanonno was beyond amazed and terrified at the same time, the once dead creatures are now attacking their own completely shocked her, "H-how?" is all she can say.

"That's the power of her Teigu...the ability to reanimate the dead back to life while controlling them like puppets." Guts answered with a grim face.

Kanonno's eyes widen in horror, "T-that's...horrifying..." she muttered in fear. Upon meeting the members of the organization, she has come to expect that some of them to have a variety of abilities but she never once expected that one of them to have a scary ability however what she didn't really expected is that Kurome, a girl she known so far as someone who loves to eat candies, owns such ability.

Buggy then puts a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry about her abilities but please don't hate her...I know her abilities scares you but she's a really good girl, her sister and lover can testify to that." he said with a grin before running forward attacking another lizardman.

Guts blinks for a minute, "Did Buggy just came on Kurome's defense?" he asked before shrugging, "Well...if you ask me, I would say the same thing he said." he stated before rushing back to battle.

Kanonno stood still in silence before shaking her head, "I don't know Kurome and everyone that much but...if they say that she's good...then I believe them!" she said with a smile before charging at the enemies.

Akane then swooped down grabbing a lizardman by it's armor before flying back up, the lizardmen tried to reach for her from behind but the redhead using her enhanced super strength lifted it upward higher in the air, "Mato! Catch!" she called out and with all her might, she throws the bipedal creature towards the girl with a smoking eye.

Mato look upwards to see the creature coming down fast at her then she quickly draws out her black blade, "Haaa!" she roared as she sliced the lizardmen in half. She looks up and gave Akane a small smile with redhead who responded with a thumbs up.

Kanonno slashed another lizardman on the chest killing it, suddenly an eggbear backhanded her making the pink head fall down the ground with her broadsword sliding inches away from her, the eggbear appeared above ready to pummel her with it's large hands.

"Kanonno!" Mato shouted as she rushed towards her friend to help her.

Kanonno getting over from the attack looks up to see the eggbear bringing down it's fist down on her, the pink head closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable pain.

"Oh no you don't!" a new voice said.

Suddenly, someone kicked the eggbear on the face making fly towards Guts whom wasted no time slicing it in half the moment it got near him.

Kanonno then opened her eyes upon realizing that the attack never came down on her. As she looks up, she sees a new girl standing above her with a triumphant pose. The girl was short, a lot shorter than her, Mato, Kurome and Akane combined, has a very fair skin tone with light-purple eyes and a matching shade of shoulder-length hair with a pair of gamepad-shaped hair clips, she wears a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, linings, purple hood and a zipper with a big N logo, white choker on her neck, blue & white stockings and purple sneakers.

"Have no fear everyone! The main character has arrive to save the day!" the new girl declared while dramatically pointing her finger upward.

Kanonno blinks at the new girl in confusion, Guts whom still slicing their enemies just sighed with Mato doing the same thing, Kurome has a blank face while Akane still in midair face palmed as she recognized the girl.

Buggy pops out his eyeballs, breathing on it before wiping it on his shirt before putting it back on his sockets, "Uhh...my eyes are correct..." he said in annoyance.

Akane then landed down next to the new girl, "What are you doing here Neptune?" she asked revealing the girls.

Neptune smiled brightly, "ALL RIGHT!" she cheered jumping in the air earning weird looks from everyone, "Finally! The author finally decided to introduce me to the readers! Wahoo!" she said as she kept on cheering.

The redhead gave her a questioning look, "Umm...Neptune...as much I love your randomness but you still haven't ask my question." she said.

"Well...I was having a mission with Jugon and Ogan but I got bored and decided to ditch them by going to the next world but for some reason the author had REALLY BRILLIANT idea of sending me to worlds that are already free from invaders and what's worst the author refuse to introduce me to the readers until now!" Neptune elaborated before turning into a rant.

"Jugon? Ogan? Author? Readers?" Kanonno listed in confusion.

"I think she meant Juugo-san and Oga-san but as for other things she said, I had no idea." Mato replied with a blank face.

"Who is she by the way?"

"That's Neptune, another classmate of ours." Mato answered back.

Neptune then got into a battle pose, "All right! Now that the main character is here! I'm gonna show all of this losers what I'm made of!" she declared.

"Actually that's about it." Buggy interrupted.

"What?" Neptune asked in surprise. She then looks around that all enemies are dead with the last one falling from the hands of Guts while the reanimated corpses went limp before falling down the ground.

"Battles over!" Buggy declared as he dusted his shoulders.

 **BREAK OUT!**

"NO FAIR!" Neptune cried loudly, "I've been robbed out of action again! You can't do that to me, I'm the main character!" she ranted childishly while swinging her arms up and down.

Kanonno slowly backs away from her until she reached Mato's side, "What's with that girl? And what's her being a main character?" she asked indecorously.

Mato sighed, "I've been asking that from the first time I met her." she replied.

Neptune then glared at Kanonno making her flinch, "YOU!" she shouted pointing her finger at the pink head, "You're the reason that the spotlight is not focus on me!" she said stomping her way towards Kanonno.

"Umm...what?" is all Kanonno replied.

"You've been in this fic for almost six chapters already while I on the other hand only appeared for only three and all of those are short, VERY SHORT! I can't stand that someone whom is not as popular as I am becoming the main character of this fic!" Neptune whined.

"Uhh...sorry...I guess?" the pink head said in confusion.

"Why are you apologizing! She's just a stupid girl that loves to say stupid things!" Buggy stated bluntly.

Neptune gasped, "That was really mean Bugsy!" she pouted.

"DON'T CALL ME BUGSY!" the clown shouted with his eyes and teeth turning sharp in anger.

Guts then puts a hand on Neptune, "I think we got your point Neptune." he said calmly.

"Emphasize 'think'." Buggy said while finger quoting.

The black knight sends the clown a stink eye before turning his attention back to Neptune, "...Look if it makes you feel better you could come with us and help us save this tree from getting destroyed by the invaders." he offered.

Neptune thought about it for a minute before nodding, "All right! But let me clear things to you guys, the final boss is mine!" she declined as she looks at the distance, "Onwards!" she yelled as she merrily skips towards their destination.

Guts sighed before turning to Kanonno, "Sorry about that, don't let what Neptune just said get into you, she just love to say random things but she's a good girl despite her being a uhh..." he trailed as he tried to find the right words to say.

"A dork?" Kanonno quipped.

"No, that's not nice, not a dork." Guts said while thinking.

"A goofball!" Kurome said bluntly.

"Closer but no, no, no."

"A ding-a-ling!" Akane chirped.

"A wing nut!" Mato followed.

"A knucklehead McSpazatron!" Buggy said triumphantly with his arms crossed.

"Okay! That's enough!" Guts chided them before turning back to Kanonno, "Look...Neptune can be really handful at all times but believe me, she is someone you can count on in situations like this." he said with a smile.

Kanonno nodded, "I think I can work with her." she replied back with a smile.

"Good! Cause I think we need to move on before we hear her annoying voice calling to us." Buggy said.

"HEY SLOWPOKES! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, CHRISTMAS!? WE GOT SOME VILLAINS TO BEAT!" Neptune called out from a distance.

Buggy looks back at everyone with a blank look, "Great...just great..." he said sarcastically between his gritted teeth.

Kanonno sighed with a smile, "Despite her weirdness...she's a fun girl." she commented as everyone ran after Neptune.

 **-BREAK-**

In the core section of the World Tree, we see a mysterious figure in dark robes standing in the middle with his arms extended to each side, a sinister smile can be seen beneath the hood.

"Keh-keh-keh! Time to put my plan into work." he said.

 **And done! For some odd reason, I still manage to work on this despite my work schedule...Huh? Anyway, I hope you all love the new chapter and finally the mystery is finally been revealed. For those who've figure out who she is before this chapter then you're right.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia**

 **Asbel Lhant from Tales of Grace**

 **This is the character that has been finally introduced properly in this chapter:**

 **Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **Next chapter, the villain will be introduced and the masterminds behind the invasion will be revealed.**

 **Until next time paalam!**


	7. Back and Forth Moments Between Worlds

**A/N : Hello and I'm back with a new chapter! I had such a wonderful week, not only that I kept my job, my paycheck was very high! Wooh! Though the old couple are still there giving me the looks but I mostly ignore them. Anyway, like I said it was such a great week and what a way to celebrate it is to have this chapter up!**

 **To answer tendayromeo's question, yes! the first mission fic is coming to a conclusion and after that we will go back to the AWA Stories. Though, I don't know which chapter this fic will end but we'll get there.**

 **Now! Let's get this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, School Park**

The number of students staying in the academy are slowly decreasing as many students have finally get to go home after hours of waiting as most missions are finishing one by one. Meanwhile, there are still a quite a handful of students staying in the school, either they're staying to wait for their friends to finish their missions or they just simply don't want to go home yet. Amongst those are Juugo, Rex and Jet whom are currently sitting on a back-to-back bench at the school park.

"Looks like the mission festival is slowly coming to an end." Rex commented while stretching his arms.

"It's been a long day for everyone that's for sure." Jet stated before sipping a can of soda.

Juugo drank a bottle of juice before throwing it in a nearby trash bin, "Score!" he cheered before turning to his companions, "Do you guys think that Kanonno is already back to her home world?" he asked.

Jet hummed, "I hope so, but you got nothing to worry about, you did send those messages to everyone if they ever encountered Kanonno, I'm sure one of them can send her back to her world." he explained before turning to Rex, "Unlike the person right next to me." he said.

The Evo sighed, "Would you please stop reminding of how much of a jerk I am to her, come on! I even plan to apologise once I see her again." he said.

"With a heavy heart?" Juugo asked in amusement.

Rex gave him a glare, "With. Heavy. Heart." he grumbled as Juugo and Jet burst into laughter.

"I'll look forward for your apology with that heavy heart." Jet said between his laughs annoying the Evo further.

Then the treasure hunter's tablet began to ring, "Hey! Got a message!" he claimed as he opens his tablet and began to read the message.

"What's it say?" Jet asked curiously as he finished drinking his soda before throwing it inside the trash bin, "Score!" he cheered.

Juugo smiled, "It's Buggy! He just sent everyone a message that Kanonno is back to her world!" he replied making Jet grin from the announcement.

Rex sighed in relief, "Well that's good." he stated when he blinks for a few seconds before he nearly snap his neck as he turns his attention to Juugo, "Did you just say Buggy? As in Buggy the Clown!" he stated.

The treasure hunter nodded, "According to him, he along with Guts and Kurome crossed paths with Kanonno, Mato, Neptune and Akane in one world before coming along with her in the next world...which turns out to her home world." he explained.

"What world?" Jet asked.

"Luminasia." Juugo replied, "Sounds like a nice place." he commented.

Rex scratched his head, "Kinda weird that most of the people accompanying Kanonno are your classmates." he said.

Jet hummed, "Yeah... you're right with the exception of Mato, most of them indeed our classmates." he admitted.

"Coincidence much." Rex quipped.

Juugo snorted, "Probably." he said.

Suddenly the Evo realized something, "Wait! Neptune is with them as well!" he exclaimed in surprise as Juugo nodded, "Wasn't she with you and Oga during the start of your mission?" he asked.

The treasure hunter released a sigh, "Yeah she was, until she got bored and left us without finishing our mission, I guess she ends up joining Kanonno's group in the process." he said.

Rex rubs the bridge of his nose, "How do you put up with that girl?" he asked.

"Lots and lots of practice." Juugo replied.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jet asked.

Juugo puts a finger on his chin while thinking deeply, "Hmm..." he hummed when an idea came to his mind, "I know! How about we go to Luminasia and greet her there." he suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'm in!" Jet agreed cheerfully.

Rex nodded, "Count me in, plus it gives me the chance to apologise to Kanonno." he said.

Juugo raised his fist up, "That's the spirit!" he said.

The three boys stood up from the bench and proceeded to head towards the Dimensional Gateway Lobby with the plan of visiting the world of Luminasia since the DTG they used from their mission were handed back to the academy. The boys walks out of the park, as Juugo checks on his tablet while reading mission results when he read something that made his eyes widen in shock.

"Guys! Erza and her group just got back from their mission, and all of them are injured." he said shocking the other boys.

"Really? What happened?" Jet asked.

"Erza and her group did successfully finished their mission of eliminating the invaders but they just come across a mysterious stranger known as the Taskmaster, her group fought him but he defeated them!" Juugo explained.

"Even Erza!?" Rex exclaimed in shock, "That's impossible! Erza is one of the strongest fighters in this academy and your saying someone outmatched her!" he said.

"Not only he defeated them easily, he defeated them all by himself!" Juugo added.

"Geez! That guy must be insanely strong to beat someone like Erza like that." Jet stated.

"So where is the guy?" Rex asked.

"According to their report, the Taskmaster left before cavalry arrive. So he's still out there somewhere." the treasure hunter answered.

"Let's just hope, we don't come across that guy in future missions." Jet stated in worry while the D. I.C.E. agent never backs down from a fight, he knows that he can't win against someone whom is too much for him.

"You and I both." Juugo agreed. Like Jet, the treasure hunter knows that he can't go up against someone that can beat the likes of Erza, even if he's part of the AWA's Rookie 20, he knows his limitations.

As the boys continues to walk when they come across a frantic looking Yuuki Asaba. The three boys are good friends with the stoic boy with Rex being his classmate and Juugo knowing him since both of them are part of the AWA's Rookie 20.

"Hey Yuuki!" Rex called out earning the stoic boy's attention, "Something the matter?" he asked as they walks to him.

Yuuki released a deep breath, "I've been looking for Chizuru since this morning." he replied.

"What? Is he lost again?" Jet asked indecorously.

Yuuki sighed, "No..." he said with tired voice, "You all heard rumors about him right!?" he asked which the boys nodded, "You see... earlier this morning a lot of students who's taking a mission began to mock him for not taking part of any missions, one even outright tells him that he doesn't deserve to be a part of this academy, telling him that he is useless. Chizuru disappeared afterwards and haven't been seen yet." he explained calmly but behind his blank face masks his anger.

"Those bastards!" Juugo growled with gritted teeth.

"Who do they think they are to say something like that to Chizuru!?" Jet yelled barely containing his anger.

Rex clenched his fist, "I got to admit that Chizuru may be annoying but he doesn't deserve those kind of treatment!" he said in mild anger.

"Why do people easily believe those rumors!?" Jet asked stomping his foot.

Yuuki sighed again, "I've feared that this would happened, he is already emotionally disturbed as he is and coupled that with increasing doubts and his lack of self-confidence, I fear that he might have succumb in depression and despair." he said worriedly, "If that happens to him, then I would..." he said as he uncharacteristically began to panic.

Juugo puts a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Yuuki, I know it's hard for you seeing your best friend in such a state but you need to keep hold of yourself, if you succumb to depression first then who would go to Chizuru and help him get back up! Come on, stay strong! Your friend is out there alone and needed comfort, you're the only one who could help him, after all you understand him the most." he said.

Yuuki stares at him for a minute before taking a deep breath, "You're right! I need to keep myself together or else no one can help Chizuru." he said giving Juugo a small smile, "Thanks... I owe you one." he said.

The treasure hunter gave him a grin, "No pleasure." he replied.

Yuuki then left to continue his search for his best friend while Jet looks at Juugo with a smirk.

"Nanana-chan is gonna be proud of you from what you just said." the D.I.C.E. agent stated causing the treasure hunter to snort.

"Still... will the two of them be fine especially Chizuru?" Rex asked in worry.

Juugo smiled, "Don't worry, they'll get through this, I'm very sure of that." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **AWA Academy, Lelouch's Office**

Back inside the headmaster's office, we see Lelouch busy filing some paperwork while C.C. is sitting on the sofa munching another slice of a pizza while looking at her tablet.

"This Taskmaster seems very dangerous, it's hard to believe that Erza and her group were completely defeated by someone like that." C.C. commented.

Lelouch sighed, "We already have enough problems with invaders and the persons that control them, I don't want another problem adding up thanks to this Taskmaster." he explained.

"So what do you plan for him?" the green-haired woman asked.

Lelouch continues to file papers as he spoke, "I think of offering him a place here in the organization." he stated.

"So you're recruiting him?"

"I believe that man would work best as an ally of the organization rather than an enemy, and with him defeating Erza Scarlet and her group by himself only proves that he is someone not to be messed with, so it's the best option is to have him work in our ranks." the young headmaster explained.

C.C. hummed, "Well... I hope he joins us then." she said.

Lelouch smiles, "Don't worry, he WILL join us." he replied.

C.C. took another bite of a pizza, "Anyway, I heard this morning that Chizuru Tachibana got into another heat with the other students, it was fortunate that he didn't retaliate but according to witnesses some saw Chizuru with a pained expression to his face after hearing harsh words from one student." she said before turning to Lelouch with a worried face, "He hasn't been seen after that." she said.

Lelouch's face formed into a frown before sighing, "I heard of that... and honestly... I've beginning to regret my decision on making Chizuru Tachibana a leader, now don't get me wrong I still believe that he has potential but the harsh treatment he is getting from his fellow students after the rumors spread out is finally taking the toll on him, I beginning to think that it's my fault that he's suffering right now." he said with guilt written on his face.

C.C. turns to with a serious expression, "Lelouch do not blame yourself, none of us could predict that this would happen." she said as she walks beside him, "And you shouldn't regret your decisions, both the higher-ups and the faculty believes that making Chizuru Tachibana a leader was great decision and we all believe that he can become a great leader, so please don't bring this down to yourself." she pleaded in a soft voice.

The young headmaster released a long sigh before smiling at her, "Thank you C.C." he said.

C.C. chuckled before embracing him, "It's no problem... besides..." she said as she glared at Ginpachi whom is sitting on a couch sweating nervously, "...the one who should be feeling guilty here, is the person who started that rumor." she said.

To tell you the truth, the reason that Ginpachi-sensei was beaten up by Class 1 earlier today, is not because they're still bitter that they were exempted from taking part of mission, they beat him up because he's the reason the rumors of Chizuru becoming the leader broke out and is suffering cold treatment from his fellow students.

"Umm... I may have slip my tongue by accident during my time with class 18..." Ginpachi explained nervously.

C.C. gave him another glare, "You do know that the hate he is receiving is getting out of hand!" she hissed.

Lelouch sighed at the lazy professor, "Sakata-san, you and I will have a serious talk later." he said in a tired voice.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **The World Tree**

Back outside the World Tree, another vortex suddenly appeared on top of it's gigantic roots where two individuals came out... two males with one human and one alien.

The first male, the human has a messy brown hair with emerald eyes. He wears a black shirt with a green stripe in the middle along with a white 10, brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green & white shoes. This Benjamin Kirby Tennyson but he is mostly known as Ben Tennyson.

The second male, the alien is very tall, with a periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white, he has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms, he wears a very durable blue and black Proto-Tech Armor and carries a Proto-Tool on his shoulders. This is Rook Blonko, Ben's partner, he is a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah.

As the vortex vanished, Ben looks up and is wowed by the size of the tree, "Woah! You could totally build a fortress inside this tree." he commented.

Rook looks up, "Indeed this tree is large but not on the same level as a To'kustar." he said calmly.

"You mean like Way Big? Yeah, I agree with you." Ben replied.

Rook then looks at his tablet scanning the area, "All right. According to the research team, they said that one of the culprits for the numerous invasions on different worlds was detected in this world specifically inside this tree, so we better move on and find him or her." he explained as he puts away the tablet.

Ben crossed his arms, "I hope we catch the culprits this time, everytime we are sent to apprehend them, we always ending up finding no one." he stated in frustration.

"That... or they're just good in hiding their presence." Rook claimed.

"Can't argue with that." Ben noted.

As the two proceed to find an entrance inside the tree, Rook then noticed something familiar on top of one of the tree's roots.

"Uhh... Ben." Rook called out.

"What's up?" the bearer of Omnitrix replied.

Rook didn't reply instead he just pointed his finger in one direction which prompted Ben to follow.

Ben's eyes twitched in annoyance, "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed upon getting the sight of Buggy's truck van, "What is that clown's truck doing here!?" he asked indecorously.

Rook then checked the truck, "It's either he came here for some exploring or he's here to loot for treasures." he speculated.

Ben groaned, "Great! We got a pirate on the loose... again." he said with his hands up.

Then Rook's tablet ringed prompting the Revonnahgander to check on it, "Well... speak of the devil, Buggy just sent everyone a message." he said.

"What's it says?" Ben asked in keen interest.

"He says that a girl named Kanonno Grassvalley is now back in this world." Rook replied.

The bearer of the Omnitrix blinked for a few minutes before he remembers something, "Wait a minute! Is she the Kanonno, Juugo has been referring to from his message earlier?" he asked.

Rook thought about it, "It's most likely the same person, I believe." he said.

"Okay... I get it now... Buggy and his group came to this world with that Kanonno girl, Juugo did messaged everyone to help her, so I think Buggy and his group did the favor." Ben said, "But the question is, where are they?" he asked.

Rook looks back at his tablet, "Well... according to the scanner, there are a huge number of invaders inside that tree and being members of the organization, I guess they decided to go in there and take care of it." he explained.

Ben chuckled, "Hehe... Buggy acting like a hero? That's a surprise!" he stated.

Rook then puts his tablet away, "Ben, I think we should go and meet them inside, there is a slight chance that they may encounter the culprits of the invasions... if he or she is still there." he said.

Ben nodded, "Could've said it better myself." he said as he looks around, "So... how do we get in?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

Rook then looks around, "Hmm... this may be a problem, I don't see any entrance on this tree." he said.

"Then how did Buggy and the others got inside?" Ben asked in confusion.

"That Kanonno girl that they are accompanying is a local in this world, so she probably knows the entrance inside this tree." the Revonnahgander said.

Ben puts a hand on his chin to think, "Hmm... how can we get inside..." he said when a thought came into his mind, "I got it!" he claimed as he began to scroll on his Omnitrix.

"What are you planning Ben?" Rook asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If we can't find a way inside then we'll just have to make one." Ben said with a smirk.

"Ben... your not thinking of using him." the Revonnahgander guessed.

Then the Omnitrix then glows green, "Oh yes I am!" Ben replied before slamming his palm on the Omnitrix and with a flash, he quickly transformed into a different creature, "ARMODRILLO!" he shouted. He turns into a yellow-armored body robot with huge jackhammer like arms and small legs with a gray tail.

Rook sighed, "I hope the locals doesn't mind us digging a hole here." he said.

Armordrillo then raised his fist, "Put it in my tab." he joked as he began to pound the ground.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Dimensional Gateway Lobby**

Back in ZeroTopia, the Dimensional Gateway Lobby isn't as packed as it originally was earlier. Students coming back from missions would continue to come out from several portal gates while others would use it to go home.

Kakashi Hatake, the current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and the class adviser of Class 2, is seen standing near the gates in his Jounin uniform monitoring the place. Originally, he wasn't suppose to be here as he has duties needed to attend in Konoha but thanks to the assistance of several AWA staffs, he managed to finish things early. Despite just standing there doing nothing, the white-haired Cyclops enjoys his time mingling with several students whom would ask for him some advice before and after doing their missions, it reminds him of the days where he is still the adviser of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei!" a voice broke his thoughts.

The sixth Hokage turns to his left to see Juugo, Jet and Rex walking towards him.

"Hello boys." he greeted with an eye smile, "Are you about to go home now?" he asked.

Juugo shook his head, "Nah! Actually, me and the boys are heading towards Luminasia." he replied.

"Oh, and what business do you have there?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing, we just want to visit our new friend Kanonno in that world." Jet answered.

"Ah! The girl who accidentally got caught with a stray portal and got herself involve in the various missions of our school." the Hokage stated.

Juugo nodded, "Yup! Rex is also coming so he can apologize to her." he said jabbing his thumb at the Evo whom gave him a stink eye.

"With heavy heart?" Kakashi asked.

"With. Heavy. Heart." Juugo and Jet said at the same time, prompting the two to burst out in laughter while Kakashi chuckled meanwhile Rex glares at them.

"You guys are assholes!" the Evo grumbled in annoyance.

Kakashi then took a deep breath as he spoke, "All right, I'll have the technicians prepare a gate towards Luminasia, just wait here for a minute." he said as he left the boys.

Juugo turns to his companions, "Wonder what kind of world Luminasia is!?" he said.

"Judging by her clothes, I say it's something like those from a JRPG game." Rex commented with his arms crossed.

"Well whatever it is, I get a feeling it's an awesome place." Jet said putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

The trio of boys turns to see Blinx and Parappa heading towards them.

"Sup!" Juugo greeted them, "What are you two up to?" he asked putting his hands inside his uniform's jacket.

"We heard you guys are going to Luminasia, mind if Blinx and I tag along." the hip-hop dog said in anticipation.

"Let me guess, you guys know Kanonno?" Rex asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup!" Parappa answered cheerfully as he hops up and down.

"We were the first one she met actually." Blinx added with his arms crossed.

"So you wanna visit her too?" Jet asked with a smile.

Blinx gave them a grin, "We sure do! Plus, we want to tell her that we fought four more IS after she left and manage to live to tell the tale." he slightly gloated.

"If that's the case, then let us join you." another voice said.

The trio plus Blinx and Parappa turns to see Itachi Uchiha, Chopper and Red approaching them.

Rex jaw dropped, "Men... Kanonno sure knows a lot our comrades." he said.

Juugo turns to Itachi, "I guess you guys want to visit her too." he guessed.

The elder Uchiha nodded, "That... and the fact that the ninjas in her world got my interest." he admitted.

"I wanna see the creatures in that world, to see if I can tame one." Red grinned.

"I'm kinda worried about her health, that's why I wanna see her." Chopper claimed.

Juugo gave Chopper a reassuring smile, "Don't worry! According to Buggy's message, she seems mighty fine as she is still kicking some invader butt, though you can still visit her if you want." he said.

The reindeer nodded, "Good idea!" he agreed.

Kakashi then came back, "All right boys, the portal towards Luminasia is ready to go." he declared.

Juugo pumps up his fist, "Okay! Time to visit a certain pink haired swords woman." he said as he turns to everyone, "Let's go!" he said as he dove towards the portal.

Jet turns Kakashi with a grin, "Thanks for the help, Kakashi-sensei!" he said as he and the rest went inside the portal leaving the Hokage chuckling as he shook his head.

"Not ever a dull moment in this academy." he said with an eye smile.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **The World Tree, The Holy Land of Randgriz**

From the short amount of time that Tears knew Kanonno, she knows that the pink haired swords woman is a very skilled fighter, well adept in magic and an overall nice girl. Kanonno is also the kind of person who won't go completely ballistic whenever she's on a quest unless it's something that aggravates her(such as bugs), while Kanonno has no problems on killing her targets but she would do it with less violent tactics.

But the scenery in front of her might have changed that.

The moment her group and the team from another world arrives at the Holy Land of Randgriz, they were welcomed by a gruesome sight. Dead bodies of a huge number of Eggbears and Lizardmen are scattered around the area, many has stab wounds all around their bodies while the others were beheaded.

Tears is beginning to wonder if Kanonno should be hanging around with the group she's accompanying right now.

Kyo whistles, "Look at the carnage those guys did to this place." he commented.

"Your comrades seems pretty violent on fighting their targets." Chloe said.

Laxus snorted, "It's probably just Kurome, Guts and Buggy who went over the top in killing this chumps, Mato and Akane must have fought them lightly and I believe that Kanonno girl isn't much of a violent fighter." he said while tapping his foot on one corpse.

Tears mentally agreed with the scarred blonde.

"But you got to admit that she's a good fighter." Misuzu quipped.

"How so?" Kyo asked the redhead.

Misuzu pointed at one corpse without it's head, "The way she beheaded this creature, while an easy feat, was still impressive." she replied.

"How did you figure out that Kanonno beheaded that thing?" Tears asked in surprise.

The redhead trace her fingers on the headless corpse, "I've seen the way Guts, Kurome and even Mato in beheading their targets, they usually cut them straight while you're friend cuts them diagonally and judging by the jagged edges it appears that there's struggle on her strike." she explained.

Tears stares at Misuzu in awe, "That's quite perspective of you." she commented.

Misuzu chuckled, "Been studying the ways of the sword when I was young, I guess my training had improved my brain drastically." she replied.

"Really? Then try figuring out which of those beheaded corpses are done by Guts and Kurome." Kyo challenged with a smirk.

Misuzu rubs the back of her sheepishly, "I... I'm going to admit, I had no way to distinguish which one is from Guts or Kurome." she answered while blushing.

"Ha! So much for being perspective!" Kyo mocked.

Misuzu pouted uncharacteristically, "Shut up!" she said.

Tears chuckled at the two, she had to admit despite the situation, she's having a good time with the people from the other worlds. Laxus may look serious but he can be hilarious if he wants to be, Kyo maybe rude but still a likeable companion and Misuzu may seem cold on the outside but once you get to know her(which she did a minute ago), you'll find out that she's a lot kinder than she looks.

Tears has been wondering if she can join their organization once the crisis is taken care off, it would be a good experience for her traveling in different worlds. Also, she would like to spar with Misuzu if she gets the chance.

"What kind of skills does your comrades had?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm... Mato has the ability to transform herself into another person and she's skilled in using a sword and a gun, Akane has the ability to fly and uses a metal boomerang as a weapon, Buggy has the ability to separate his body and uses oversized knives as weapons, Kurome is a very skilled assassin and her sword has the ability to bring the dead back to life and control it like puppets and Guts is very powerful swordsman and the most dangerous." Laxus listed.

"With the exception of this Guts person, the rest of your comrade's abilities seems... impossible, no offense." Chloe commented.

Misuzu chuckled, "None taken, but that's how unique AWA is, it is stack with members with abilities ranging from the strongest to the oddest." she said.

Laxus then noticed that Van has been quiet, "Hey Van." he called out, "Something on your mind?" he asked.

The elder Grants turns to him, "It's been bothering me for a while, the last we came here there are no Eggbears and Lizardmen lurking around inside this tree, they are usually found in deep mountains and open fields." he said, "How did they get in here?" he asked.

"Just like how they got in the forest in that nearby town." Tears added.

Laxus hummed, "That's definitely concerning." he thought out loud.

"I don't know how they got in here but it's pretty clear that their presence here means trouble." Kyo stated.

"I hate to agree with Kyo but he's right, we can figure out later how those creatures got in here but our main priority right now is to get to the main core of the World Tree, meet up with Kanonno's group and eliminate the invaders." Misuzu explained.

Van nodded, "You're right, it's better to focus on our main problem here." he compelled.

"I just hope that the others haven't reached the main core yet." Tears said.

Kyo gave her a blank look, "With those guys, I think they probably will." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

The way towards the main core of the World Tree is completely different compare to the Holy Land of Randgriz, the path towards the main core are bridges made of cobblestones with pillars made with the same stones and oversized plants are seen in some corners, down below was covered in thick mist preventing anyone to see how high the place is.

As they keep walking towards their destination, the newest member of the group kept on ranting.

"...all I'm saying is that I'm the main character, and every story should start off with the main character but noooo, I appeared at the very end of the third chapter and I was ignored! That stupid author really loves to treat me like I'm not the main protagonist here..." Neptune ranted.

As she continues ranting and throwing insults to the author, she has no idea that no one is listening to her.

"Wait! What?" Neptune exclaimed before looking behind to see her comrades all wearing earmuffs... where the earmuffs came from is a mystery.

"See! Told ya this will work." Buggy said with a grin despite the fact that no one can hear his words.

Neptune glared at the author, "I hate you." she said.

"Hey!" Buggy called out, "Stop talking with your imaginary friend and get yourself moving! Besides were here already." he said.

Neptune pouted, before following everyone. The group then enters a castle like entrance, as they made their way inside they were greeted by a beautiful sight, the interior as a whole is embraced with a bright dark-purple color, a bridge is connected between the entrance and a circular ground with many blue crystal-like stalagmites sticking up from the ground at every corner, and at the end of the path is a much larger crystals with a growing yellow light on top.

"So this is the main core of the World Tree." Guts commented as he took off his earmuffs.

"Um." Kanonno replied simply as she took off her earmuffs, "This place hasn't change a bit." she said.

"Those crystals looks like candies." Kurome said randomly with drool leaking from her mouth.

"Just don't try taking a bite of those, you'll get more than just cavities." Buggy chided.

"They suuure dooo..." Neptune said with drool also leaking from her mouth.

"Idiot." Buggy said bluntly.

As they keep walking, Mato noticed a person standing in the middle looking at the light of the core. The person is wearing a thick dark cloak, with black pants, boots and gloves.

"Hey, who's that." Mato said as she pointed at the mysterious individual.

Guts' eyes narrowed, "I don't know but I got a strange feeling that he's not your average person." he stated.

"Could he be the 'final boss' that little miss stupid right here is talking about." Buggy said jabbing his thumb at Neptune.

"Ha! I knew I was right." Neptune gloated with her arms crossed before her eyes widen in anger, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, BUGSY!" she yelled.

"STOP CALLING ME BUGSY, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Buggy yelled back.

Unfortunately, their shouting caught the mysterious individuals attention, whom slowly turns his sight on them.

"Oh great! We got his attention." Buggy said.

"So... what should we do?" Akane asked.

Kanonno then bravely step forward, "Excuse me! Who are you and what are you doing here?" she politely asked.

The cloaked individual was silent for a minute before he started laughing, "Keh-keh-keh! I knew I can't carry on my plans without any intrusion... but come to think of it, where's the fun in that." he said nonchalantly.

"Plan?" Kanonno muttered in surprise.

Buggy then stepped forward, "All right buddy! Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about!?" he demanded.

The mysterious individual looks at them with a grin on his face, "Who am I?" he repeated as he pulls his hood down revealing his Caucasian skin, spiky blue hair, yellow eyes and a tattoo resembling a bar code on his left face, "My name is Damascus, and I'm a member of the Apostles of the New World." he revealed with a wicked smile.

 **And cut! Sorry but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. Now as of this chapter, Chizuru was revealed to have gone missing but that story shall be explored once we get back in the main fanfic. And also, we finally get to meet the first actual villain in this fic and the name of the organization that he works from.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko from the Ben 10 franchise**

 **Damascus is an OC of mine.**

 **Next chapter, we get to know more about Damascus and his plans before the final battle.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Battle Inside the World Tree Part One

**A/N: Sup! I recently just watched some new animes recently released this Spring. Some of them are good, some are meh and some are absolutely amazing but one things for sure one, I'm going to write a fic with one of those new animes.**

 **Anyway, the previous chapter was so-so to some but the thing the readers talked about was the appearance of the OC villain Damascus and the Chizuru's current situation back in ZeroTopia. Damascus will be introduced properly in this chapter while Chizuru's situation will be explained once we get back to AWA Stories.**

 **Here's my response to some reviews:**

 **Jason2108 - You're very observant, I'll give you that but it baffles me that you don't know Chizuru when he's the supposed main character of the entire fanfic. Yes. Erza was defeated, go check out Marvel's Taskmaster to find out who he is. And yes, most villains are OCs of mine but some of them belongs to a friend of mine... speaking of which...**

 **Marcus the Kane - *sigh* I know it's you Marcus, so drop the act.**

 **Anyway, time to start this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic... unless it's an OC created by me.**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **The World Tree, Main Core**

Kanonno can't help but feel the sense if De ja vu.

Weeks ago, she and the Descender came inside the World Tree in stopping Lazaris from using the Mana of the World Tree to revive her home world Jildea which they managed to prevent despite the cause. Fast forward a few more weeks in the present and she's back inside the World Tree but this time with a bunch of people that came from different worlds and right in front of them was a mysterious individual named Damascus and claims that he's from a group called Apostles of the New World.

Unlike Lazaris whom has a justified reason why she's trying to take the World Tree's Mana, she can sense that this person has a much dastardly plans for the sacred tree.

Guts suddenly pointed his oversized blade at the stranger, "We once again ask you, what are you doing here?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ooh... just doing my job, that's all." Damascus replied with a playful smile.

"And what kind of job?" Neptune asked sternly with her hands on her hips.

Damascus puts a hand on his chin, "Hmm... if I had to elaborate, I made a plan of having many creatures invade different worlds to cause mayhem and while at it, I came to this world specifically in this tree to suck out it's Mana." he explained.

"So you guys are the responsible for many monsters invading the other worlds!" Mato claimed.

"And what are you trying to gain for taking the World Tree's Mana?" Kanonno asked.

Damascus smiled widely, "Of course! To become stronger, so I can be promoted to the rank Knight at the Apostles of the New World!" he answered happily.

"That's it! You're doing this just to get promoted!" Buggy asked indecorously.

"Hey! You go work with my organization, it's hard to earn a rank there you know!" Damascus said with a pout.

"Can't argue with that." the clown replied with a nod.

"Don't just go and agreeing with him Buggy!" Akane shouted.

"Putting aside the promotion thing, why are your organization doing such terrible things in different world!? Don't you know how much damage you caused because of those invasions!?" Kanonno chided.

"Damages? Pfftt... nothing wrong with that." Damascus answered nonchalantly while waving his hands, "Were just doing good business, the invasion is actually for a good purpose... for the powerful ones that is." he said with a smirk.

"So you have this belief that _the strong lives and the weak dies_... such as a disgusting belief if you ask me." Kurome hissed.

Damascus rolls his eyes, "Oh, your one to talk Miss assassin, if you weren't part of this organization that saves the other worlds, you would have been rank Knight in my organization." he said with an annoyed look.

Kurome's hands tighten, "Yes. I am once a follower of that belief but after my sister shown me the right way and after joining the AWA, I finally understand what it needs to be strong... to protect the innocents." she said with determination.

Damascus scoffed, "Feh! Now that's disgusting." he commented with half-lidded eyes.

"No it's not!" Mato shouted, "All you know is cause destruction, that's why you'll never understand what it means to protect others!" she said.

"That's just it! I know nothing but cause destruction! How would I know about those things... geez! Do you guys even have a brain!" Damascus countered.

"Geh! This douche is getting into my nerves!" Buggy said with gritted teeth.

"Once again, I agree with you." Guts replied.

"Look I love to continue chatting with you lot but I need to do my job, so if you would kindly go away or I would make you go away." Damascus said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You think we're scared of you!" Akane yelled.

"She's right! We're going to stop your plans right here! I've save the World Tree once before then I could do it again!" Kanonno said as she readied her sword.

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me?" Damascus mocked as he flexed his arms despite being obscured by the sleeve of his cloak.

"We don't know how strong you are, but as long me and my friends are fighting together, we'll definitely defeat you!" Kanonno replied with determination.

Damascus gave her a smirk, "We'll see about that." he said.

 **Kanonno's Party vs Damascus-**

However...

Suddenly the ground began to shake, surprising everyone including Damascus.

"W-what the!?" Buggy asked.

"A-an earthquake?" Mato yelled.

Kanonno glared at Damascus, "What did you do!?" she yelled.

The man in question raised his hands in defense, "I got no idea, I swear!" he replied.

Suddenly the ground exploded as a strange yellow-armored creature came out from the ground.

"OH YEAH!" it shouted triumphantly.

"What is that!?" Kanonno asked in shock upon seeing the strange creature.

Mato took a close look at the creature when she recognized it, "Wait! I heard about this back in Space Class! That's an alien called Talpaedan from the planet, Terraxcava!" she said.

"And it talks! Wait a minute... Talpaedans do talk." Neptune said.

"I'm surprised that you KNOW that, Neptune." Buggy stated.

The talpaedan look behind him to see Buggy and the rest, "Finally! We found you!" it said.

"Wait... you know us?" Mato asked.

"Of course, he knows all of you... well... except for that girl." another voiced said.

Everybody looks down at the hole the talpaedan created as a humanoid creature came out from it, Mato's eyes widen as she recognized this person.

"Rook!" Mato called out at her uhh... pseudo-crush.

The Revonnahgander gave her a smile, "Hello Miss Kuroi, perfect timing meeting you here." he greeted.

"Wait... if you're here then that means the talpaedan is..." Akane says when the creature glows before turning into a human.

"The one and only Ben Tennyson!" Ben said with a cheeky grin.

Kanonno turns to Kurome, "Y-You know them?" she asked.

The black haired assassin nodded, "They're friends of ours. Ben Tennyson has the ability to turn himself into different kind of aliens and next to him is his partner Rook Blonko, an alien called Revonnahgander." she stated.

Rook turns to Kanonno, "Ah... you must be the Kanonno Grassvalley that we've been hearing as of late, it's please to meet you." he greeted as he offer her a handshake.

Kanonno politely took it, "Likewise." she replied.

"So whattaya guys doin' here?" Buggy asked.

Ben quickly turns at Damascus, "To apprehend him." he replied pointing his finger.

Rook then turn his attention to Damascus, "Sir! We hereby placing you under arrest for distrupting peace and causing damage in other worlds. Now if you could kindly surrender or we'll have to do this the hardest way as possible." he said sternly.

"Try me coppers!" Damascus mocked.

Rook gave him a confused look, "Umm... we're actually Plumbers not cops." he corrected.

"Dude... won't you just play along." Ben said with a blank look.

"Plumbers?" Kanonno asked.

"It's their professions." Mato answered.

"How do you now that man is the responsible for the invasions?" Guts asked the Revonnahgander.

"There is a research team in AWA that works on finding the culprits that are behind the numerous invasions in different worlds. They recently detected one of them in this world... and it appears that they're right." the Revonnahgander explained as he looked at the cloaked young man.

"And we were sent here to catch him." Ben added.

"Catch me? What am I a Pokemon?" Damascus asked indecorously.

Ben facepalm, "You know what... nevermind ... let's just get him so we can get outta here." he stated as he got ready.

"It seems that you were about to fight him before we arrive, you wouldn't mind that I suggest that we fight alongside each other." Rook offered.

Kanonno nodded, "Thank you. Like I said before, we don't know what he can do, so we need all the help that we can get." she said.

"Besides... there are more of us and only one of him, how hard can this be?" Neptune gloated.

Damascus smirked, "Oh who said I'll be fighting you alone." he said as he whistled, "Come on out my friends!" he called.

As on cue, several Eggbears & Lizardmen drops down from above, followed by Velociraptors and Contaminoids.

"Eggbears! Lizardmen!" Kanonno cried.

"Not this clowns again!" Guts commented as grabbed his blade.

"HEY!" Buggy cried as he took offense of what he said.

"Not you!" Guts snapped back.

"Contaminoids and Velociraptors as well!" Mato cried.

"Not good!" Akane said.

Suddenly several IS and Pterodactyl began to soar from above.

"Great! Pterodactyls!" Ben said sarcastically.

"An IS!? This will be a problem." Rook commented as he got his Proto-Tool ready.

The creatures began to gather around Damascus, "I can summon and control a lot of creatures you know so... you think you can beat me now." he mocked.

No one said a thing as they turn to Neptune with a glare.

"You just have to open your stupid big mouth you stupid girl!" Buggy said with an annoyed face.

"Lighten up Bugsy! With this many enemies, we're bound to level up high in no time!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"THIS AIN'T A GAME STUPID!" Buggy roared at the ditzy girl.

Ben sighed, "Guess were gonna apprehend this guy the hard way then." he said.

"We just have to get through the hordes of monsters, so we can get to him." Kurome stated.

"All right! Here's the plan! We're going to charge in and fight the hordes of monsters to create an opening and once everything is cleared, we need someone to face that guy!" Buggy elaborated as he points at Damascus.

"It's a nice a plan but who'll go after him?" Ben asked.

"Neptune, you just volunteered, hubba-hubba." the clown ordered.

Neptune smiled, "All right! Time to show what the main character can do!" she said triumphantly.

Kanonno raised an eyebrow as she turns to Buggy, "Are you sure it's a good idea to send her to fight that guy?" she asked.

"Hey! Are you questioning my capabilities!?" Neptune snapped.

"Pipe down stupid! And yes, it's a good idea! Despite her ditziness and her constant stupidity, little miss stupid is a very capable fighter... once she transformed that is." Buggy explained.

"Transformed?" Kanonno repeated.

"You'll just had to see for yourself." Guts stated.

"Okay... anymore volunteers?" Rook asked.

Kanonno stepped forward, "I'll go! This guy is planning something ungodly to the World Tree, I must stop it at all cost." she said.

Buggy smirked, "Good! The rest will get rid of all the obstacles. Neptune and Kanonno, the two of you need to work together in order to beat that guy! And Neptune, remember... there's no "I" in this fight." he said with a serious look.

Neptune pouted before sighing in defeat, "All right... I'll work with her..." she said as she turns to Kanonno, "... but I'm still the main character, got that!" she said.

Kanonno turns to her with a serious look, "I don't care who's the main character here! As long as we beat that guy and protect the World Tree, then that's all that matters to me!" she said back at Neptune whom flinched at her.

"Umm... okay..." Neptune said nervously.

"Oooh... you just got burn!" Ben teased.

"Not now Ben." Rook chided.

"HEY!" Damascus called out earning everyone's attention, "Are you done with your useless team meeting? Me and my buddies here are itching for a fight!" he stated.

"If it's a fight that you want! Then it's a fight that you'll get!" Buggy shouted back as everyone got ready.

Everyone was about to charge at each other but was suddenly interrupted again when a voice called out.

"HALT!"

Damascus groaned, "What now!?" he growled in annoyance.

Everyone turns around to see Laxus, Misuzu and Kyo along with Van, Tears and Chloe running towards them.

"Van! Tears! Chloe!" Kanonno called out with a smile.

"Aren't those Laxus, Misuzu and Kyo?" Mato asked.

"I guess they we're assigned to this world before we arrived." Guts stated.

"Well... with their arrival, things might get easier." Buggy said.

True to Tears' words, she quickly ran towards Kanonno and gave her a hug surprising the pink head, "We we're worried about you." she said as she hugs her tightly.

"Umm... Tears-san?" Kanonno muffled in Tears' chest.

"Wow! She did hug her." Kyo said with a blank look.

Tears the broke the hug as she looks at Kanonno, "I'm so glad that you're all right!" she said.

"Sorry that I made you worry but I'm back now." Kanonno replied with a smile.

"It's good to have you back young Kanonno." Van said as he puts a hand on her shoulders .

"Tears, Marta and Cheria cried when you suddenly disappeared." Chloe stated.

"I'm sorry about that."

Tears shook her head, "It's okay... as long as your here, then that's all that matters." she said.

Meanwhile, Laxus, Misuzu and Kyo were greeted by their fellow AWA members.

"It's good to see you here." Guts greeted.

"Likewise." Laxus replied as he look around, "Though kinda weird that most of the people here are our classmates." he said.

"Yeah... with the exception of Mato, Ben and Rook." Buggy added.

Kyo then looks at Neptune, "Great! Why is she here of all people?" he asked.

"Do you have a problem with me!?" Neptune snapped.

"It's a long story." Akane answered.

"So what's the situation here?" Misuzu asked earning the attention of Kanonno and Van's group.

After some introductions, Rook and Buggy explained the current situation and their plans, everyone listens attentively though Chloe can't help but stare at Rook for some reason which didn't go unnoticed by Mato.

"And that's about it." Buggy finished.

Tears turns to Kanonno, "Are you sure you want to fight that man, Kanonno?" she asked with a worried look.

Kanonno nodded, "I don't know if I could beat him but I won't know that until I try." she replied earning a proud nod from Van.

"And are you guys sure that Neptune is the right choice to fight that guy?" Laxus asked indecorously as he looks at Damascus, whom is waiting patiently at them... kinda odd for a villain to do that he thought.

Buggy sighed, "I didn't choose Neptune for nothing..." he said as he looks at Neptune, "Transform!" he ordered.

Neptune pouted, "I'm not a robot that you can just order around! But whatever..." she said as she began to glow as she slowly transform into another person and as the light dissipates, a new girl is seen standing to where Neptune was once standing. The new girl has blue eyes with a dark lilac-purple long hair tied in a twintail braids, her hairclips are small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. She has a much curvier figure while wearing a black skintight leotard with purple segments and sliver pieces along it. She wears a bootleg armor that reach above her knee.

The AWA members are all too familiar with this but the same thing can't be said with the locals of Luminasia.

"What. When. Where." Kanonno blabbered as she tries to find the right words to say.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Purple Heart." Laxus said snapping his fingers.

"Is that her name?" Chloe asked.

"Well yes... and she barely appears in class... so it's not much of a shock that people tends to forget her." Misuzu explained.

Van stood with a calm look, "Hmm... so I guess, young Neptune has the ability to transform into a different person." he said.

"That is incredible." Tears said in awe.

Kyo sighed, "I can see now why your choose her... but Buggy... you know if she changes to Purple Heart, she will..." he says but was interupted.

"~Buggy~" Purple Heart chirped as she jumps behind the clown, "My otherself is such as child! I've been wanting to see you again but she refuse to transform into me." she said as she rubs her cheeks to his.

"AAAKK! GET OFF ME!" Buggy shouted as he tries to pry off the girl.

"... cuddle you." Kyo finished with a blank face.

Kanonno turns to Rook, "What's going on? Why Neptune turns into a different girl? And why is that girl doing that to Buggy?" she asked.

Rook hummed, "You see... Neptune is not just your typical girl... she's is something you call... a Goddess." he answered.

"A Goddess!?" Kanonno exclaimed.

"Y-you're not pulling our leg aren't you?" Tears asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nope! Rook is telling the truth. Neptune is a Goddess, even if she don't look like one." Ben said with his arms crossed.

"I see... I also noticed that her appearance and personality changes, is that part of her quirks." Van asked curiously.

"While her appearance and personality did change, she's still the same person." Laxus answered.

Kanonno then turn to Mato, "Wait! You can transform into another person, does that mean you're a Goddess too!?" she stated.

Mato chuckled nervously, "Actually no... I'm not a Goddess but I do transform into a different person." she answered.

"But why your personality didn't change like Neptune's?" the pink head asked.

"Actually! She used to until she took over the entire body." Akane answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see. Originally, Black Rock Shooter... the girl that Mato would transform into has a personality of her own but for some unexplained reason, Mato manages to take control over Black Rock Shooter's body." Ben explained.

"So... where is the original Black Rock Shooter?" Kanonno asked.

"Who knows... but there's a theory that she gain a body of her own and is probably out there somewhere." Ben replied.

"If that were true... then I'm going to find her." Mato said in determination.

Everyone smiled at Mato until Buggy spoke, "Hate to break it to you guys but... we really got off topic here... cause we we're talking about our plan to TAKE DOWN THAT GUY!" he shouted the last four words as he pointed at Damascus while Purple Heart is still clinging on his back.

"Oops! We got carried away with the chat that we completely forgot about him." Laxus said.

Damascus then waves his hands in dismissal, "Oh... don't mind me! It's not like I'm annoyed that you all just ignore for some pointless chatter." he reassured but the tone of his voice says otherwise.

"Yup! He's mad." Kyo said bluntly.

"I think it's time to give that douche the fight that he wants!" Buggy as he shifted his head, "Think you and Kanonno can take care of him." he said at Purple Heart.

"Ufufufu... of course darling. Me and her can definitely take care of that worthless man." Purple Heart replied with a seductive voice while stroking his chin.

"Would ya please stop that!" Buggy yelled.

Kanonno turns to Akane, "So... Purple Heart has a thing for Buggy while Neptune hates him." she guessed.

"You're spot on! Though Buggy hates both of them." Akane replied.

"You think so." Kurome chimed.

Laxus then stepped forward, "Okay enough of that. We need to get rid all of those creatures so Purple Heart and Kanonno can reach that guy, so I suggest all of you get ready cause it's clobbering time." he said fixing his gaze at a Velociraptor.

Van followed suit, "He's right. That young man along with all of this unwanted creatures are disrupting the World Tree, they must be dealt quick." he said as he readied his blade.

Purple Heart let's go of Buggy as she brought out two blades, "Ufufufu... do please entertain me." she said.

Kanonno readied her broadsword, "Let's do this!" she said.

Damascus smirked, "This oughta be fun." he said.

 **The Heroes vs Damascus & friends**

"Ufufufu... Once this is over Buggy will be all mine." Purple Heart said.

"What did you do that she likes you so much?" Tears asked.

"I have no idea..." Buggy said.

 **FIGHT!**

"It's killing time!" Damascus shouted in glee as his minions charges at the heroes.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's hero time!" Ben said back as he smacked his Omnitrix which quickly covered in green light changing him into another creature. The creature is a tall red-skinned alien with four muscular arms. It has three spikes on the top of it's head, it wears a black tank-top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. On it's belt is where the Omnitrix symbol is located and wears a fingerless gloves. "Four Arms?" it said in confusion, "I was suppose to go with Rath but whatever." it said before charging at the enemies.

Chloe blinks for a bit before turning to Rook, "Do we need to ask." she said.

Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword, "Maybe later." he replied as he quickly follows Ben.

Guts once again the first to strike as he swing his oversized blade vertically at a Lizardman slicing it clean in half, he quickly dashed forward thrusting his blade on an incoming Eggbear on its chest, he quickly pulls out his blade before slashing it's neck. A velociraptor screech as it tackled Guys on the ground but the black knight quickly kick it off him, he quickly got up and stabbed the reptile on the chest killing it instantly.

Akane soared in the air while dodging attacks from pterodactyls and IS. She spun around as a pterodactyl tried to swipe her with it's claws, she quickly brought out her metal boomerang, "Naked Rang!" she shouted as she throws her weapon at the flying reptile slicing it's wings, as her weapon came back to her just in time as an IS was about to strike her but it blast away by a blue shot, Akane looks down to see Mato aiming her cannon at the enemies.

"YAAAHHH!" Four Arms roared as he leaps up high grabbing an IS in a tight bear hug, "You think you're so tough! Let's see if you can handle this!" he said before throwing the machine on the ground followed by two crushing elbows, "Ow! This things are really hard!" he cried as he got on top of the machine as he began pounding on it, "Take this! And that! And some of this! And some of that!" he said in every punch.

"Don't get carried away Ben!" Misuzu chided as she and Kurome ran past him.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Four Arms replied nonchalantly.

Both Misuzu and Kurome storms their way through the hordes of Eggbears and Contaminoids, taking turns on striking their targets. Misuzu slashed an eggbear on the chest before Kurome finishes it. The black haired girl then dashed forward stabbing a Contaminoid on the head killing it quickly, the older redhead leaps forward as she slashes her blade on top of another Contaminoid. Kurome then stabbed another eggbear with her blade piercing to it's back before she pushed it forward slamming it in front of a Contaminoid while Misuzu got her sword Raikiri ready, "Here I come." she said swinging her blade forward as it shoots out a lightning strike heading towards Kurome and her targets, the black haired girl moves out of the way as the lightning strike hits the creatures killing them.

Van watches them with an impressed face, "They're good." he said before looking at Kyo and his sister fighting a horde of velociraptors. Tears thrust her staff forward hitting the screeching reptile on the head before kicking it's bipedal legs, she then raised her staff as she began to glow when a glyph appeared below the reptile, she then summons rays of light that lifts her target in the air, "Grand Cross!" she said as a crossed blast knocks her target down. Meanwhile, Kyo was standing still in the middle with his eyes closed and his sword Tenro on his shoulder as several velociraptors ran towards him, as the reptiles are inches away from him, Kyo opens his red glowing eyes and with one swing of his blade, the reptiles are killed quickly.

"Feh! They're barely worthy for my blade." Kyo said.

On the other side, Buggy was cutting an eggbear with his swords, "Die!" he shouted before quickly turning around to see a several velociraptors heading his way, "Come and get me!" he challenged as he grabs something from his pocket, "If you can survive my Buggy Balls that is!" he says before throwing a highly explosive cannon balls at the reptiles, the balls hits his target as it exploded on them killing them, "GYAHAHAHA! Fear me, Buggy the Clown! GYAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs.

Chloe was slashing another eggbear before turning her attention to an incoming Lizardman, she quickly clashed with the creature's blade before she gave it a kick making it slid backwards, she then proceeds to kick her target three times, "Kuuretsuzan!" she shouted as she strike it down with her sword killing it. Chloe looks up to see two pterodactyls about to strike her but both were blast away by a plasma energy, she looks to her right to see Rook with his Proto-Tool in its blaster form, "I thank you for that." she said.

Rook gave her a small smile, "It's no pleasure." he said before changing his Proto-Tool in a sword as he slashed his ways on the hordes of eggbears not noticing the stare he is getting from Chloe with the said girl not noticing the glare she is getting from Mato whom seems venting her emotions by blasting the flying reptiles and IS.

"Woah! Mato watched were you aim your cannon! You might hit me!" Akane cried as she soared in the air.

"Sorry!" Mato called back.

Van calmly walks as the creatures swarms him, "Hmm... " he hummed as an Eggbear attacks him but he quickly sidestep completely dodging it's attack before he slashed his sword on it's chest, he look to his left as lizardman brought down it's ax but Van easily blocks it's attack with his sword and despite the size of the creature, Van easily overpowers the Lizardman driving it down on it's knees, he then quickly kicks it's chest before stabbing his sword on the reptile's chest killing it, then a pterodactyl swoops down but Van just grabbed it's beak before throwing it down the ground, stomping it's body before finishing it by slashing it's neck.

Laxus whom is watching from a far smirked, "Can't wait for me and Van to have a spar." he said as he charges his hands with gold-colored lightning, "Time to show what a member of Fairy Tail is made of!" he says before charging at enemies. Laxus quickly threw the first punch hitting an eggbear on its chest sending it flying, he then gave a velociraptor with a lightning infused roundhouse kick on the head knocking it down, he then began to generate lightning in his mouth, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" he roared as he shoots out lightning from his mouth hitting a large horde of eggbears and lizardmen, creating a massive explosion.

Van whom saw this just smiled, "Impressive." he commented.

Meanwhile, both Kanonno and Purple Heart are getting themselves ready once everyone manage to create a path.

Purple Heart then turns to Kanonno, "Kanonno-san, my otherself may seem to dislike you but rest assure that I don't feel the same way. Originally, I'm more of a person who fights alone however my Buggy seems to have a lot of faith in you then I shall do my best to assist you in fighting that fool over." she said while eyeing Damascus whom is dusting his attire.

Kanonno nodded in agreement, "Thank you." she said turning her attention to Damascus, "We'll defeat him together... for the World Tree." she said.

Damascus smirked, "Bring it on." he said.

 **And that's it for now! Sorry if it's a lot shorter compare to the earlier chapters but I'm saving the rest of the final battle in the next chapter.**

 **And before anything, I would like to pay respect with the Anoa'i and Fatu families as another member of their family just passed away. Matt Anoa'i also known as Rosey from WWE passes away this week. Rosey is one of my favorite wrestlers, heck, he's one the first wrestlers I saw when I first discovered wrestling. My best wishes for his family and I hope Roman Reigns stays strong, him loosing his brother will be really hard for him.**

 **Next chapter, the final battle will reach it's conclusion.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Battle Inside the World Tree Part Two

**A/N: Back with a new chapter. Nothing much to say but look forward for the fight between Kanonno & Purple Heart against Damascus. And oh, for Jason2108, I got surprise for you in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic... unless it's an OC of mine.**

As the battle rages on inside the World Tree, Kanonno and Purple Heart are getting ready for their assault at Damascus. The moment the path clears is when Buggy called out.

"The paths are open! Go!" Buggy shouted after punching an eggbear.

And with that, the two sprinted their way towards Damascus while everyone are busy pushing back any creatures from coming after them though one eggbear managed to pass through Rook and Chloe.

"Hey! An eggbear is heading towards ya!" Buggy called out as the eggbear got in front of the girl's path.

"Out of the way!" Purple Heart yelled as she kicked the eggbear on its side sending it flying towards Mato's direction.

The twintailed girl noticed the eggbear coming towards her like dodgeball, "EEK!" she shrieked as she used her sword slicing the brown creature in half, "Watch it Purple Heart!?" she called out at the Goddess.

"Sorry Mato-san." Purple Heart called back with a playful smile as she continues to run.

Mato sighed at her response, she was about to strike another enemy when she remembered something weird. She looks up to see Akane soaring above her, "Hey Akane! Can I tell you something very random?" she offered.

Akane drops down next to her, "Sure!" she replied.

"Have you met Neptune's sister?" Mato asked.

"What? You mean Nepgear, of course I know her! Hang out with her several times already." Akane answered.

"No. Not Nepgear but her twin sister Jupiter." Mato said.

"Wait! Neptune has a twin sister!" Akane stated, "How can you be sure about that?" she asked.

"I first met her along with another boy back in the academy inside a transporter pod. At first, I thought she was Neptune since they're extremely alike but she claimed that she's not Neptune and that she's her twin named Jupiter." Mato explained.

"Really? Don't you think that Neptune is just pulling your leg." the redhead stated.

"I thought that at first but the look of her face tells otherwise, so I believe her." Mato replied.

"Huh? That's weird. Maybe we should ask her after this." Akane suggested.

"Good idea." Mato replied when they suddenly heard a loud crash behind them.

The two looked behind to see Four Arms sitting down on a small crater rubbing his head, "You know what's a better idea... fighting the enemies! So stop chatting and get back in the battle!" he ordered.

"Hai!" the two responded at the same time as Akane flew back in the air while Mato went to help Rook and Chloe.

Back to Purple Heart and Kanonno, the two girls is half way through the open path as Damascus smirked.

"Might as well add another challenge in this." Damascus said as he snaps his fingers. On cue a Lizardman with a red skin tone and flaming sword drops down as it quickly went towards the girls.

"Ah come on!" Four Arms complained.

"A fire lizardman!" Tears yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Van called out.

The new Lizardman raised it's flaming sword as the girl's prepared themselves to strike back and as the bipedal reptile brought down its weapon it was blocked by another sword, but to everyone surprise it wasn't from Purple Heart and Kanonno.

It was from Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi-san!" Kanonno said his name.

"No time to explain. Go!" Itachi said as he engages with a battle against the fire lizardmen.

Kanonno while still in surprise nodded as she continued running with the Goddess.

"Who is that?" Tears asked wondering who's the new comer.

"That would be Itachi Uchiha, another member of AWA and another classmate of ours." Laxus replied.

"But how did he get here?" Kyo asked.

Damascus was slightly unamused by Itachi's sudden appearance, "I wasn't expecting that... Oh well, doesn't matter, I got more friends that can take care of you." he said snapping his fingers again.

On cue, two anthropomorphic pigs wearing a white gii drops down from above, the two creature made a bow before going after the girls in top speed.

"What are those?" Tears asked.

"Karate Pigs! Don't let their looks fool you, they're pretty dangerous." Kurome answered.

"And the girls are definitely in danger right now!" Buggy yelled.

The Karate Pigs attacks the girls with a karate kick but their strikes were blocked. Kanonno's eyes widen when she saw who blocked the attacks.

Parappa was blocking the first Karate Pig with his skateboard while the second one was blocked by Blinx using his weapon.

"You're opponents..." Parappa started.

"...Are us!" Blinx finished.

The two delivered both Karate Pigs a devastating kick to their sides separating them from each other. Meanwhile, Kanonno and Purple Heart continues to run though the former would send a face gratitude towards Parappa and Blinx.

"Who are those?" Tears asked.

"Those two? Those are Parappa Rappa and Blinx. A member of AWA and part of our class." Kyo answered.

"They're so cute." Tears said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Misuzu asked.

"Nothing." Tears said as she looks away.

Damascus looks at the new comers and this time, he was totally unamused, "Grr.. more cockroaches... they just simply don't die that easy." he said once again snapping his fingers.

Another creature then drops down from above and this time was a lot larger than any of the current creatures they're fighting right now, it has a muscular dark skinned body with a white mask covering it's face, has a large teeth and red dotted eyes.

"ROAAARRR!" the creature growled loudly.

"Ah... fuck..." Buggy said casually.

"Language!" Misuzu scolded.

"By the heavens... what is that?" Tears once again asked.

"That... my friend, is what you call a Hollow." Laxus answered.

The large Hollow roared again before charging towards the girls, as it was inches away from colliding with Purple Heart's blade, a huge orange mechanical hand appeared out of nowhere punching the beast on its side sending towards another direction. Kanonno was surprised to see Rex in front of her.

"Ara~Ara... if it isn't our resident EVO." Purple Heart said in amusement.

Rex turns to Kanonno giving her a smile before he went after the Hollow, the said girl blinks for a few seconds before smiling as she and Purple Heart resumed running.

Mato sliced another eggbear as she looks at the new arrivals, "Okay... I'm totally confused." she said not noticing a velociraptor coming from behind her.

As the reptile was about to bite her head when a loud voice broke it's attack, "ALLEY-OOP!" the voice said as a strong right hook punch connects at the reptile's massive jaw sending it flying. Mato turns around to see Juugo standing next to her, "That'll shut 'em up!" he said with a grin.

"Juugo-san!" Mato said in relief.

Akane soars in the air busy dodging every attacks by numerous pterodactyls, suddenly an IS came from behind her and it was about to strike her with it's sharp claws when it was blasted away by some sort of energy beam.

"Where did that come from?" Akane asked before looking down and saw a young man covered in a white & red armored mechasuit holding a large handblaster.

"Yo, Akane! How's it hanging?" the armored young man greeted.

The redhead quickly recognized the voice, "Jet!" she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Rook and Chloe are busy helping each other warding of the enemies using their respective weapons until a voice called out, "Rook!" the Revonnahgander and the Luminasian local turns around to see Red and Chopper heading towards them.

"Ah! Red and Chopper, a pleasure to see you." Rook greeted the two new arrivals, "What brought you two here?" he asked.

"We came here to visit Kanonno-san but I guess trouble isn't finished yet in this world." Chopper replied.

Chloe then spoke, "Umm... Rook, who are they?" she asked giving the two a calculative gaze making Chopper hide behind the Pokemon Trainer's leg.

"This two are Red, a Pokemon Trainer and right next to him is Dr. Tony Chopper Tony, they are also members of AWA." the white skinned alien said introducing the two.

"A doctor?" Chloe asked in surprise as she looks at Chopper, "This Raccoon is a doctor." she said.

"I'M A REINDEER! NOT A RACCOON YOU DUNCE HEAD!" the reindeer snapped.

Chloe, while unfazed, decided to apologize, "That was rude of me, I apologise." she said calming Chopper a bit.

"Well... since the two of you are here, would you mind lending us a hand." Rook suggested.

Red nodded, "No prob!" he replied before throwing out his PokeBall, "Go Charizard!" he said as the orange winged lizard came out from the ball.

"Roar!" Charizard roared slightly surprising Chloe.

Chopper then transformed into a large muscular body, "I'll do my best to help!" he replied.

Both Charizard with Red on his back and Chopper charges through the hordes of eggbears and velociraptors leaving a stunned Chloe and a smiling Rook behind.

"Rook... words can't describe on how much your comrades amaze me." Chloe said making the Revonnahgander chuckle.

Damascus once again growled upon seeing sights of the new arrivals, "Uhh... more of them. Well, they got some back-up, I got mine." he said snapping his fingers.

With that something large fell down between Kanonno and Purple Heart separating two.

"What?!" Kanonno shouted.

"Tch." Purple Heart said.

As the dust clears out, a tall dark creature stood up. It's appearance alone shocked and struck fear to some people in the place.

"W-what in the world?" Tears muttered in shock.

"T-that's..." Misuzu stuttered.

Guts gritted his teeth, "Of all things." he hissed.

"Great... a Terraformar." Buggy said in annoyance.

"A TERRAFORMAR!" Red, Chopper and Parappa shouted in fear.

"Of all creatures he had to summon!" Four Arms complained.

"Watch out you two!" Van shouted.

Suddenly the Terraformar sprinted towards Kanonno like a football player with the aim of killing her, Purple Heart went after the dark skinned alien while the pink head readied her sword. The Terraformar raised his hands up attempting to chop her head off but before Kanonno could block it's attack, another strange creature came down in front of her as it blocks the strike aimed at her.

Upon closer look, the one blocking the attack was tall humanoid creature in a red and black clothing with a large black & red blade on its hands that was used to blocked the Terraformar's attack suddenly it quickly swung it's blade towards the dark alien's neck beheading it.

"Uhh... what just happened?" Kyo asked.

"Wait a minute! That's Magatsu-Izanagi!" Buggy said before he deadpanned, "Which means he's here as well." he said.

Kanonno looks up at Magatsu-Izanagi with weary looks, "Umm... I appreciate you help but who are you?" she asked as the creature simply just look at her.

"That would be my Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi." a familiar voice said. Kanonno looks at her left and is surprise to see a familiar young adult in a unkempt suit, "Yo! Nice seeing you again." Tohru Adachi greeted with a smirk.

"T-Tohru-san?" the pink head said in shock.

"The one and only." Tohru replied with a mock salute.

"What. When. Where. I though you're back in Amegakure! What are you doing here!?" Kanonno said still in shock.

Tohru chuckled, "Ahahaha! I can't believe you thought I was a local in that world when it was obvious that I'm not!" he said.

"Huh?"

"Most people in that world don't wear a suit. No offense Itachi." Tohru explained while he said the last part directly at Itachi whom was running past behind him.

"None taken. I never wear one to begin with." Itachi replied making Tohru chuckle again.

Kanonno stood there slack jaw from what she heard before she pouted, "You're a jerk!" she said.

Tohru chuckled louder, "Ahahaha! I know! I know! Look, as much I love to chat and tease you, I think you should finished your business with that guy." he said jabbing his thumb at Damascus.

Kanonno while still miff at him nodded nonetheless before running again, Purple Heart spared him a smile before going after the pink head.

The young adult who loves to chuckle, chuckled again, "I love that girl." he said as he Magatsu-Izanagi casually walks to the battlefield.

After who knows how long, Kanonno and Purple Heart finally reached Damascus whom has a blank look on his face.

Damascus sighed, "And here I thought my buddies can finished you off... such a shame." he said.

"~Ara~ I think you're not as strong as I thought you to be if you were casually sending your minions to finish us... now that's a shame." Purple Heart mocked.

"You think?" Damascus smirked.

"We're going to defeat you right here, right now Damascus!" Kanonno said as she readied her broadsword.

Damascus scoffed as he quickly took off his cloak, throws it aside revealing his slim yet muscular frame that is covered by a thick black tank top with an inverted cross design in the middle of his chest, "We'll see about that." he said as he got into a fighting stance.

And with that... they clashed.

Meanwhile, the rest are still busy fending off the hordes of creatures while some would face one creature by themselves(such as Itachi and the Fire Lizardman). Buggy then noticed more Eggbears, Lizardmen and Contaminoids are coming in from the Main Core's entrance.

"Ah... great! More of them." Buggy said sarcastically.

"So? Then bring them on! I haven't even broke a sweat yet!" Kyo bragged as he brought up his blade.

Before anyone could charged at the incoming legions of creatures, the horde was blasted away by a very powerful force creating a large dust cloud while the creatures were sent flying into different directions.

"What the?!" Juugo said.

"Who did that?" Akane asked in surprise.

Suddenly a voice was heard inside the large dust cloud, "Sorry we're late." the voice said as the dust cloud clears out revealing Melodias, Cheria and Marta along with Lloyd, Asbel and two more persons standing there with weapons drawn, "Took us a while to get here." Melodias jolly stated while putting a broken sword on top of his shoulder.

Amongst the two new person was a young woman with a dark blue hair tied in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a light-lavender sleeveless kimono with an oversized ribbon tied behind her back in the middle over a black skintight suit, light-purple arm warmers and purple boots. This is Sheena Fujibayashi.

The second new person is a young tall young man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He wears a white long-sleeve shirt with black buttons underneath a brown vest with a large collar at the top and a tail at the back, dark pants, brown leather gloves and boots. This is Guy Cecil.

Guts turns to Laxus, "You guys didn't mentioned that Meliodas was here." he said.

"Sorry. But to be fair, we're a lot focus on the current situation." Laxus defended.

"Good point." Guts replied.

"Master Van! We're here to help!" Cecil called out fkr his mentor from the entrance.

"Good to see you Cecil! Your and everyone's help is pretty much appreciated." Van called back as he sliced another lizardman.

"Woah... that's a lot of monsters." Marta said in awe.

"Un-Believable!" Cheria said.

"Where the heck those things come from? I never seen those kind of monsters before!" Lloyd stated.

"I believe this monsters came from different worlds, am I right Melodias?" Asbel guessed.

Melodias nodded, "Right. Though aside from monsters, I see several of my classmates in the battlefield." he stated.

"How many classmates do you have?" Sheena asked.

"There are 28 of us in one class." Melodias replied nonchalantly.

"Okay... I think we should start helping them to get this over with, I'm still banged up from the previous quest Asbel and I had." Lloyd said readying his blades.

"Good answer. Let's go!" Cecil said as everyone ran into the battlefield.

As the new arrivals joins the fray fighting the enemies like Sheena aiding Itachi fight the Fire Lizardman and Cecil fighting alongside his mentor, Marta then noticed Kanonno and another girl fighting a young man.

"Hey! It's Kanonno! She's back!" Marta said with a bright smile.

Cheria turns to see Kanonno and smiled as well, "I can't believe it... she's back!" she said.

"Woah! But who is she fighting?" Lloyd asked.

"Judging by his looks and the creatures the roams in this place, my best bet is that guy is the one responsible for this mess." Melodias replied with a blank look.

"If that were true, will she be fine fighting someone like that?" Asbel asked.

Melodias hummed, "Well... I think you're friend can hold her own plus she has Purple Heart fighting alongside with her." he explained with a grin.

Now... that all of the characters are here, let's focus now on the main fight.

 **Kanonno & Purple Heart vs Damascus**

Damascus started by giving Kanonno by a flurry of punches which she blocks using her broadsword but his continuous punch caused her to be pushed back, Purple Heart then appeared behind ready to slash him with her twin blades but Damascus managed to dodge in the last minute by backflipping above her and landed behind her, he then tried to kick her but Kanonno quickly got in front of him and blocked his attack while Purple Heart took her chance as she got in front of him and delivered a swift kick to his stomach sending him backwards but he manage to stay up.

"Gurk! That was some kick!" Damascus commented.

"Thank you." Purple Heart mocked with a teasing smile.

Damascus took a deep breath while jumping in one place, before he sprinted towards Kanonno and gave a punch which she once again blocked with her blade but unlike last time, he puts much force in this punch which caused the pink head to be send backwards to the ground.

"Oof!" Kanonno said as she tried to get up.

Damascus took this chance as he got in front of Kanonno, grabbing and twisting her arm making the pink head screamed in pain forcing her to drop her sword before delivering one punch below chest and another punch to her face sending her crashing down the ground in pain.

"I'm going to admit that I'm definitely the weakest in my organization! But that doesn't mean I'm not as equally as dangerous like the rest." Damascus said before turning around as he catches Purple Heart's blades with his hands in just the nick of time.

"Heh!" Purple Heart scoffed, "Then you're easy to defeat!" she said letting go over blades before delivering another kick, this time it's directed on his face but to her surprise, he managed to catch her kick... with his teeth.

Damascus bits Purple Heart's metallic boots deeper before using his entire strength to lift her up in the air before slamming her on the ground with a loud thud.

"Gaak!" Purple Heart yelped.

But Damascus was not done, he once again lifted her up with his teeth still biting the end of her boots before slamming her down on the ground again, then he lifted her up and slams on the opposite ground before he throws her to side as Purple Heart hits a crystal wall damaging it before she slids down on her knees.

"Pweh! Your boots taste like metal... well, your boots are made of metal." Damascus commented as he wipes his tongue with a tissue paper.

Purple Heart slowly got up from her knees as she glared at him, "Well... that caught me off guard... but it will take more than that to take me down." she said as she brought out another blade.

Damascus smirked, "Keh-keh-keh! We'll see." he said as both charged at each other.

Meanwhile, Kanonno slowly got up from the ground while she still feel the pain she can still fight. She looks around to see Purple Heart swinging her blade at Damascus while said boy is sending a series of punches which both would gracefully dodge. Realized that Damascus is focus on Purple Heart, Kanonno wasted no chance charging up Mana on her hands, then she pointed her finger directly at Damascus, "Lightning!" she chanted as the tip of her finger shoots out a lightning bolt heading straight towards Damascus hitting him directly as his entire body was covered by electricity.

"I got him!" Kanonno cheered.

"Heh! That'll teach this fool." Purple Heart said with a smirk but that quickly disappeared when she saw Damascus standing still, "What the!?" she gasped in surprise.

Damascus was silent for a minute before he looks at Kanonno with a devious smirk, "Thanks for the ammo." he said as he charges electricity on his left fist as he jabbed Purple Heart on her stomach.

"Grk!" Purple Heart growled in pain as a surge of electricity passed through her back sending her crashing into a crystal wall again.

Kanonno stares at Damascus with wide eyes, "I don't understand! That was a direct hit! How come you're not affected!?" she asked in shock.

Damascus turns to her, "Ya curious? Well... there's no harm in telling you, you see I had the ability to absorb magical abilities." he revealed, "You heard that right! I can absorb any kinds of magical abilities and use it for myself, so even if you attack me again with a different magic strike I will just absorb it and use it against you!" he explained, "So what now? Terrified of me?" he mocked.

Kanonno quickly snapped out from her shock realizing that the fight isn't over yet, "Never in a hundred years!" she replied as she quickly picks up her broadsword and charges at him, "HYAAAHHH!" she let out a cry.

Damascus smirked as he dodges her strike aimed for his head, then Kanonno spun around before swinging her blade directed toward his legs but he dodges again by hopping over it, then the pink head took a steps back before thrusting her blade forward but is once again been dodged when Damascus backflips with his right foot kicking her broadsword causing the pink head loose her grip of her weapon.

Damascus gracefully landed on his feet before he quickly got in front of her as he punches her on the stomach lifting her entire body upwards.

"Oof!" Kanonno gasped with her eyes shrunken from the strike.

Damascus was not done yet, he charges his right hand with electricity before jabbing it to her stomach further increasing the damage, he then delivers a devastating roundhouse kick directly behind her head causing her to fall face first on the ground.

"HAAAAA!" a battle cry was heard.

Damascus turns to see Purple Heart charging towards him, he smirked as he runs towards her catching her in a running crossbody, he backflips before slamming her hard down on the ground right next to Kanonno.

"AAKK!" Purple Heart gasped from the impact.

Damascus stood above before he released a loud growl, "GRAAAGHH!" he roared in triumph.

Meanwhile, everyone who witness this was shock from the outcome.

"Kanonno!" Marta called out in worry.

"Did I see that right? That guy just freakin' beat Purple Heart!?" Juugo said in disbelief.

"Oy Buggy! The ones you send you to fight that guy just got curb stomp! What are we gonna do now!?" Kyo asked indecorously.

Buggy was silent, the clown stares at Damascus laughing madly above the fallen Kanonno and Purple Heart. He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes while thinking.

Why did he send them to fight Damascus?

He then thought back the day he had a small talk with her.

 **(Flash Back)**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Walking in the hallways, passing by different fellow students, Buggy was contemplating what he should do next.

"Uuh..." Buggy groaned, "Why do I have to attend this school? I'm freaking 39 years old! Middle aged guys like me shouldn't be attending school!" he complained as he marches in the hallway.

"There are much older people than you attending in this school, so stop complaining." a small irritated voice said.

The clown pirated turns around to see the owner of the voice sitting by the window. It was a small white furred anthropomorphic cat with sharp eyes, wearing a blue dress with a large red bow tie and a small ribbon tied on its tail. This is Carla, an Exceed.

"Ah... it's just the cat girl." Buggy said nonchalantly.

"You do know I have a name right." Carla huffed.

"Whatever... so what's up?" Buggy asked. While it's not really his style to befriend a lot of people, heck he's already having a hard time with his classmates, but he doesn't mind being friendly to younger beings from time to time.

Don't get him wrong, he's still a jerk.

Carla sighed, "I'm getting worried about the upcoming missions." she replied.

"Is it about Wendy?"

"That. But there's another reason that I'm worried about that." Carla said as she turns to the clown, "Is Neptune taking part of the missions?" she asked.

"Yeah... so what about Miss Stupid?"

"You see... I got a premonition of her along with a girl in a strange armor I don't know inside a place made of crystals with a young man lying on the ground as if he was defeated." she explained.

"Anything else?"

Carla shook her head, "The premonition is kinda vague, I don't remember the rest." she said.

"Well... I think you shouldn't worry that much, I mean this is Neptune we're talking about, as much I'm annoyed to her and her counterpart, I think she can take care of herself... premonition or not." Buggy reassured.

Carla made a stiff laugh, "I guess so." she said.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Buggy opens his eyes upon remembering his talk with the Exceed, _"If her premonition is right... Neptune along with another girl which I presume to be Kanonno fought a young man and judging from what she said the two defeated him... so maybe just maybe..."_ he thought before speaking out loud, "Guys... I can't believe I'm saying this but I know sending those two to fight that douche was the right choice, so it's not over yet... we just have to believe them." he stated with a serious face.

"Dude... if something happened... it's on your head." Kyo threatened.

Buggy smirked, "Heh... " he scoffed.

Damascus stopped laughing as he looks down on the fallen girls, "I had fun with you girls but promotion waits for me." he said as he turns around.

"Not... over... yet..." Kanonno said weakly.

Damascus froze on his tracks as he looks back to see Kanonno weakly standing up, "Oh... wow... are ya made of iron?" he asked in surprise.

Kanonno groggily grabs her broadsword and despite the damages her body took, she still managed to lift her blade up, "This... fight... isn't... finish... yet..." she said with a heavy breathing as she barely opens her left eye.

"Hmm... I gotta admire your resolve but there is noooo way you can beat me." Damascus as he pointed his index finger at the fallen Purple Heart, "Even that girl, whom is a Goddess, can't withstand my attacks so how can you." he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to him the large crystals behind him began to glow.

Kanonno glares at him, "I... will not... give up... not until we defeat you..." she said while panting.

"Didn't you hear what I just said... you can't beat me! No matter what you do." Damascus insisted.

"I won't know unless I try... if can get beaten then I'll try again... I will fight over and over again... until I defeat you... cause if I fall down now... then I won't be able to face the Descender again." Kanonno said.

"Why are you sooo persistent?" Damascus asked insensitively.

Kanonno once again glared at him, "The World Tree is very important! The Descender and I along with everyone else worked hard to protect this place and even we thought everything is going to end the Descender never quitted in fighting... so that's why I'm not giving up! I will fight you through the end to protect the World Tree along with everyone in this world!" Kanonno shouted in determination.

Suddenly the a huge light emerges from every corner of the place and soared towards Kanonno covering her with bright amount of Mana, surprising everyone, Damascus and Kanonno herself.

"What the!?" Damascus exclaimed in shock.

As the lights covering Kanonno slowly dispersed, the pink head slowly opens her eyes and is shock to see herself, "E-eh?" she said. She currently wearing a pink & red long bodysuit over white and red chest plate, shoulder pads, gauntlets, a belt with a gold buckle, steel boots and a red ribbon tied behind her belt with the long lace flowing freely in the air.

Back to everyone, Buggy stares at her in surprise before a smile slowly forms on his face, _"A girl with a strange armor... yep! It is Kanonno!_ _"_ he thought.

"Woah! What happened to Kanonno!?" Marta asked in shock and amazement.

"I have no clue, for years that I've been in this world, this is the first time I've seen something like this." Van commented.

"This is new to us too." Misuzu admitted.

Juugo looks at Kanonno before looking around the place which is still glowing before looking back again to Kanonno, "I get it now." he stated earning everyone's attention, "The sheer determination of Kanonno to protect the World Tree has reached the heart of the tree itself, the World Tree decided to aid Kanonno by giving her a large amount of mana in order to beat that guy." he explained.

"So she's a lot stronger now?" Kyo asked.

Juugo nodded, "No doubt." he said.

"Un-Believable!" Cheria said, "But that new look, what's it called?" she asked.

"I don't know... but if I had to name it, I'll call it the Excellion Drive and Kanonno is first in history to achieve it!" Juugo said.

"Excellion Drive? That's a fitting name." Van said.

"And with that, she's bound to beat that douchebag." Buggy said with a smirk.

Back to the still surprised Kanonno, "What happened to me?" she ask in confusion when a tiny light touched her forehead making her eyes widen, "This is..." she said when a smile slowly made its way to her face, "I see..." she said.

"Hey that's not fair! I'm supposed to absorb this stupid tree's Mana! But noooo, it gave it to you! What's up with that!?" Damascus whined like a spoiled rich kid.

Kanonno ignores him as she turns to the still unconscious Purple Heart, she then outstretched her hand towards the Goddess, "Heal!" she said as a white glyph appeared below her unconscious comrade as a bright translucent light sparkles Purple Heart's entire body healing the injuries she received moments ago.

Purple Heart slowly opens her eyes, "Uhh... what happened?" she asked as she slowly got up. She looks at Kanonno for a brief second before doing a double take, "K-Kanonno? Is that you? What's up with that new look? And what happened to your sword?" she asked the pink head with numerous question.

Kanonno chuckled, "Yes it is me. The World Tree gave me enough Mana to stand up and fight again and about my sword... I think it emerges with me resulting with my new attire." she explained.

Purple Heart blinks, "Oh... so I guess you healed me too." she said earning a nod from Kanonno, "Oh... well then, thank you." she said.

"It's no pleasure." Kanonno replied before looking back at Damascus, "How about we finally settle things with that guy?" she suggested.

The Goddess smirked, "Thought you never asked." she said readying her blades.

"Doesn't matter! You still can't beat me!" Damascus gloated.

Kanonno got into a fighting stance, "We'll see about that." she said.

 **A/N: And done for now! Originally I was planning to finish the fight in this chapter but I feel that I'm rushing things so I decided to save the rest for the next chapter.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Sheena Fujibayashi from Tales of Symphonia**

 **Guy Cecil from Tales of the Abyss**

 **Carla from Fairy Tail**

 **Next chapter will be the actual final battle... and possibly an epilogue.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	10. Final Battle and Aftermath

**A/N: And now back for more All Worlds Alliance Missions... why does that sound like a TV show. Anyway nothing much to say and let's just get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic... unless it's an OC of mine.**

 **-Luminasia-**

 **World Tree, Main Core**

Damascus throws the first punch as the battle rages on. Kanonno with her newly found ability called Excellion Drive coined by Juugo, didn't wasted time demonstrating it by blocking his punch with her own fist, both fist collided which unleashes a strong force gusting around them.

Damascus whistles, "Wow! I didn't know you can fight barehanded." he commented.

Kanonno smiled, "I don't..." she said as she quickly breaks the collision, "... but I now do!" she yelled as she swing her left fist hitting Damascus' directly on his jaw sending him flying backward.

The young man quickly got himself together as he backflipped down safely on the ground, but he got no time to relax as a shadow looms over him, he looks up to see Purple Heart coming down at him with her blades. Damascus moves out of the way as fast as the blades connects to the floor, Purple Heart wasted no time as she swung her blade towards him nearly slicing his chest.

Damascus took a steps back before charging hand with electricity, "Take this!" he shouted as throws the ball of electricity towards the Goddess like a baseball but she manage to move out of the way as the attack hits the ground creating a smoky explosion.

Suddenly emerging from the smoke was Kanonno with both of her fist ready to strike, Damascus could only do is block as she gives him a flurry of punches, then Kanonno crouched down and did a leg sweep but he manage to dodge by jumping over then he send a roundhouse kick on top of her head but she managed to blocked it with her arm.

Damascus smiled, "Keh-keh-keh! I'm starting to enjoy this!" he stated.

Kanonno smiled back, "Let's see how long your enjoyment will last." she commented.

Meanwhile, everyone already managed to get rid of all the creatures as they watches Kanonno and Purple Heart fights Damascus.

"Umm... shouldn't we help them?" Cheria suggested.

Van shook his head, "While I do want to help them, but I think it's best for young Kanonno and Neptune to settle everything here." he replied.

"That's understandable." Cecil said.

"Wow! Look how she go! Are you guys sure, she's not train in hand-to-hand combat?" Blinx asked.

Tears shook her head, "No... Kanonno is mostly trained as a mage and a swords woman." she answered while cradling a sweating Parappa in her arms.

"But how does she learn hand-to-hand combat so quick?" Rex asked.

"You don't think whenever someone achieves the Excellion Drive will gain knowledge to their new found ability." Mato theorized.

"That could be it, I mean how can you explain how she manage to learn close combat that quickly." Juugo agreed.

"So the tree gives her a new ability and knowledge to adapt with it, that's nice." Four Arms stated.

"But the Damascus guy is still no pushover." Misuzu commented.

"Gotta agree with redhead, I mean he managed to beat Purple Heart that easily." Guts said.

"And Purple Heart is a Goddess, him beating her only proves that his strong!" Kyo added.

"I overheard that he's the weakest out of this Apostles." Chloe said.

"Hmm... if that were true, then the rest of this Apostles are far more stronger." Blonko deducted.

"That's not good! Kanonno has even the odds with that guy thanks to the Excellion Drive! Does that mean we need some sort of Super Mode to fight the other Apostles?" Red asked.

"I think so, whether it's the Excellion Drive, Uzumaki-san's Sage Mode or Strawhat's Fourth Gear... any greater power is gonna be needed to beat those people." Itachi said.

"I gotta agree with that." Lloyd said.

"So are we gonna help them or just stay back and watch?" Marta asked while holding Chopper in her arms.

"I think it's best to stay back and watch... and have faith that Kanonno and Miss Stupid can defeat that douchebag." Buggy replied.

Back to the fight, Kanonno managed to grabbed Damascus' left arm and locked it in a painful armbreaker, Damascus grunted as he puts his strength in lifting Kanonno up whom is still holding to his arm, Kanonno quickly let's go of his arm leaps above before kicking the back of his head as he staggers forward then Purple Heart appears below him.

"Take this!" the Goddess yelled as she kicked his stomach, then she leaps into the air and proceeds to kick him three times as he was sent crashing down the ground, "Gotcha!" she said with a grin.

"Impressive." Sheena commented.

"Well... she's a Goddess after all." Melodias said.

"I'm still trying to get over that she's actually a Goddess." Asbel stated.

"Get yourself ready though, she's not the only Goddess that is part of our organization." Kurome chimed.

"THERE'S MORE!" Asbel yelled in disbelief.

Damascus slowly got up from the ground while grunting, "Uhh... did someone caught the number of that frickin truck?" he said randomly.

"Nope! But another one is coming..." Kanonno's voice chimed in, "AND HERE IT IS!" she yelled as her fist connects directly square to his face.

"GAAAHHH!" he screamed as he skidded on the ground away from the pink head.

"I had no idea what's a truck but my fist is definitely as painful as that!" Kanonno stated.

Damascus slowly got back on his feet, "Okay... I wasted enough time... better end this NOW!" he yelled as he covers his entire body with electricity while charging up both of his hands, "EAT THIS!" he roared as he fires a bolt of electricity towards Kanonno and Purple Heart whom managed to dodged it.

"Woah! Looks like the douchebag is getting serious!" Jet commented.

"He kinda reminds me of how Laxus charges up his power." Akane said.

"Feh! That's is nothing compared to what mine can do." Laxus stated.

Back to the fight, Kanonno and Purple Heart are busy dodging Damascus' continuous onslaught.

"Purple Heart! We need to attack him from a separate direction!" Kanonno suggested.

The Goddess smirked, "That I can do." she replied.

The two then began to run towards a different direction, Damascus oblivious to their plans continues to attack them with bolt of electricity, "You're not getting away!" he said as he spreads his arms further scattering the bolts of electricity around him.

Kanonno stopped running as she stood still as she channels Mana on her gauntlets while getting hit by bolts of electricity however she's doing her best in enduring it. Purple Heart also stopped running as she mimics Kanonno's move as she holds her blades in front of her face as her entire body glows.

"You girls are crazy you know! Standing there doing nothing won't help you!" Damascus mocked.

Purple Heart then opens her eyes she launches herself into the air as a purple lights surrounds her before charging forwards him as she slashed him on the back.

"AAAAKK!" Damascus screamed in pain.

But Purple Heart wasn't finished, as she continues to attack him from different directions, she spin flips her blade in the air, catching it before slashing him again this time on his front body.

"GAAAK!" he once again screamed in pain.

"Kanonno! Now!" Purple Heart called out.

Kanonno raises her arms in the air crossing it as a glyph forms on the ground, a yellow light homes in on her as she charges forward in top speed, "UNCHAINED NOTE!" she shouted as she throws a powerful punch while releasing a swirling pillar accompanied by falling red leaves as her attack pass through Damascus' body.

Damascus' body is suspended in the air as he let out a small smile, "Keh... keh... so much for promotion..." he muttered as his eyes met Kanonno's, "... I lost... and... you did well..." he praised before his body collapse down on the ground with a loud thud.

Kanonno stares at his motionless body for a minute before smiling, "Thank you." she said.

"It's over." Tohru commented.

 **BREAK OUT!**

Kanonno and Purple Heart stood besides each other standing above Damascus as they glowed reverting them back to their normal attires.

Neptune turns to Kanonno with an annoyed look, "You know... normally the main character always throw the last strike but..." she says before smiling, "... I gotta admit that was awesome, and we definitely make a great team!" she said.

Kanonno smiled back, "Thank you." she said.

Then the two gave a high-five at each other.

"KANONNO!" Cheria and Marta cried as they ran forwards the pink head as they envelope her with a tight hug.

"We're so worried about you." Marta said as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're back." Cheria added with a tears in her eyes.

"Marta... Cheria... I'm back..." Kanonno said as she hugs them back.

Jet, whom is back from his normal attire, is sobbing upon witnessing the touching reunion. Rex rolls his eyes as he handed him a handkerchief, Jet gladly took it began to wipe the tears in his eyes then he blows his nose on it prompting the Evo to snatch back his handkerchief as the redhead smiles sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Akane, Mato and Kurome gathers around Neptune.

"That was amazing Neptune! You two totally showed that guy who's boss!" Akane praised.

"You both done well." Kurome said with a small smile.

"You're really great! Nepgear and Jupiter will be proud of you." Mato said.

Neptune rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Ehehe... thanks girls." she said when she realized something, "Wait! Jupiter?" she said.

Meanwhile, Buggy and Kyo watches them from a far as the latter spoke.

"Well... what do you know, they did beat him." Kyo said.

Buggy gave him a smug smile, "I told you they could beat him... and we saw it with our own eyes." he said.

"Well seeing is believing. Though, I was wondering... how do you know that those two could beat him?" Kyo asked.

Buggy grinned, "Just a hunch." he replied.

Van then approached Kanonno and Neptune with Cecil, Asbel and Tears behind him, "You two have done well young Kanonno and Neptune, you two didn't give up in fighting despite how strong you're opponent was. And thanks to the two of you, the World Tree is once again safe as well as the entire Luminasia." he said with a smile.

"If the Descender was here, I'm going to bet that he's proud of you." Asbel said.

Kanonno gave them a smile, "Thank you." she said with a bow.

"Aww... stop that, you're making me blush..." Neptune said with a bashful smile which morphs into a grin, "But seriously... praise me more." she said puffing her chest.

"Uhh... Neptune." Mato groaned.

Meanwhile, Blonko and Four Arms approaches the fallen Damascus as the latter transforms back to his formal self.

"Finally! After a long time, we finally caught one of this guys!" Ben said with a grin but he then frowns, "Okay... it does sounds like where catching him like some kind of Pokemon." he said.

Blonko chuckled, "Well that doesn't matter now." he said as he cuffs Damascus hands with a large cylinder shape handcuffs, "We got him now." he said.

"So what's gonna happen to him?" Laxus asked as he and Guts approaches them.

"Is he going to be send in Impel Down?" Guts asked.

Blonko shook his head, "Negative. He'll be send to the Plumber's Headquarters where he will interrogated." he replied.

"Yeah! If we send him to that hellish prison, the chances of interrogation there will be reduced to zero." Ben explained.

Guts nodded, "That's understandable." he said.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Ben asked.

"Well since everything is over, I think will be relaxing for a while at Van Eltia." Laxus replied.

"Van Eltia?" Blonko asked.

"It's the main base of Ad Libitum. Plus I wanna have a spar with Van once we get there." the scarred blonde replied with a grin.

Guts huffed, "Now that's something I wanna see." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **AD Libitum, Van Eltia**

Ange Serena is definitely in a good mood.

Not because she didn't gain any pounds but the fact that the World Tree is once again safe from harm thanks to Kanonno and the ragtag of heroes from other worlds. When Melodias first told her about that the World Tree is in peril and he along with other people came from a different world, she was skeptical at first but the moment he told her that Kanonno disappeared and is traveling to different worlds just get back home quickly changes her mind.

It's almost been two hours since the battle took place inside the World Tree and everybody including the AWA members are currently on the rooftop of Van Eltia resting while getting acquainted with one another. Ange is happy that Kanonno is back in their world and she's also proud that she defeated the culprit behind the recent invasion.

Earlier, both Van, Tears and Kanonno expressed their desire to join AWA and Ange herself admits that she finds the AWA organization really interesting and decided to form an alliance with the said organization. Currently right now, she's waiting for a representative from AWA to arrive in order to form a deal between Ad Libitum and AWA.

Then she heard a knock.

"Come in." Ange called out from her desk.

"Pardon my intrusion." a voice replied as a person came in. The person was a male with a short, straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrowed intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. He wears a green hooded cloak over a brown jacket, light gray button-up shirt with a white ascot, white pants with black straps and dark boots. "Greetings, I am Levi Ackerman." he introduced himself in a very professional manner.

"It's good to meet you too, Mr. Ackerman. I am Ange Serena, the leader of Ad Libitum." Ange introduced herself politely despite his passive looks while offering him a handshake.

Levi politely took shook her hand, "It's a pleasure." he replied still with no emotion.

Despite Levi's lack of emotion, Ange doesn't mind as she already dealt with people like him, "So... I presume your the representative sent by your organization to finally seal the alliance between Ad Libitum and AWA." she said.

"I am... but I am however is just a stand in. Originally, the adviser in my class was suppose to come here but something came up that requires his attention, so they sent me instead." Levi replied with an explanation.

"I see... how about we start now. I'm pretty sure that forming an alliance with your organization will a good benefit for both sides." Ange stated.

"Indeed." Levi replied.

Then suddenly they heard a loud sound coming above the ceiling while shaking.

"Oh my! I guess they're doing it." Ange said.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are those buffoons doing right now?" he asked.

Ange gave him a smile, "You see... a member of your organization, Laxus I believe was his name, decided to spar with one of our members." she replied.

Levi sighed, "Just... wonderful." he said sarcastically.

 **-BREAK-**

On the top of Van Eltia, a friendly one on one is occurred between Laxus and Van. The scarred blonde ran forwards Van with his fist charged up with golden colored electricity before throwing a punch but Van easily blocks it with his blade as he stood still then Laxus charges electricity on his leg as he tries to kick him but Van managed to dodge by bending his body backwards before the elder Grant slashes him with his blade but Laxus managed to dodge by jumping a few inches back.

Laxus smirked, "I like your style." he complemented.

Van smiled back, "I'm impressed." he said before charging towards the scarred blonde.

As the two clashed again, Cecil, Asbel, Lloyd, Kyo and Misuzu watches from the sidelines.

"Woah-hoh! Look at them go! It's like watching two Saints fighting each other." Lloyd commented.

"Have you seen Saints fight?" Kyo asked.

"Nope. But I always think of stronger fighters as Saints." Lloyd replied making Kyo laughed.

"I'm surprised that someone is able to match up against Master Van." Cecil said in amazement.

"Well... Laxus is one of the strongest member of Fairy Tail." Misuzu said.

"Fairy Tail?" Asbel asked.

"A Guild that he's a part of... which is filled with a rowdy bunch of misfits that brawls in a daily basis." Misuzu stated.

Asbel sweatdrop, "Sounds... interesting but glad I'm not part of that guild." he said making Misuzu chuckled.

Meanwhile, Tears is currently hanging around with Blinx and Parappa as the younger Grant pets their heads.

"So... soft..." Tears muttered with slight red on her cheek bones.

Parappa sighed, "I'm just glad that she's not cuddling me anymore." he said.

"I gotta question." Blinx said with an annoyed face, "Why is she petting me as well!" he yelled.

A distance from them we see Itachi, Sheena, Buggy and Guts are seating at the edge of the rooftop.

"That's quite a unique ability you have, using cards and magic as weapon is something very new to me." Itachi said as he converse with Sheena.

"I do find your abilities really interesting too. Using hand seals to create such powerful attacks really intrigues me." Sheena commented, "You think I could learn those?" she asked.

"Well... the organization and your guild is sealing a deal for an alliance right now, so you might learn it sooner than you know." Itachi replied.

Right next to them, Buggy and Guts are drinking a bottle of water when the former spoke, "You know... I gotta admit despite my status as a pirate and a WARLORD to boot, I find it great helping other people rather than just terrorizing them." he said.

Guts snickered, "I find that hard to believe but... if you feel that way then good for you." he said as he drank on another bottle.

"Don't get me wrong, I still have my own goals... but I don't mind hanging out with you people." Buggy said with his arms crossed.

Guts chuckled, "I can see that... you didn't even bad mouth the reindeer when he arrived even though his part of that pirate rival of yours." he stated.

The clown scoffed, "Heh... I would have if I wasn't focus on the battle. But speaking of which, where is that little critter?" he asked.

"I think he and Red just went into that forest." the black knight replied as he pointed at the forest below, "Something about taming some monsters." he said.

Buggy deadpans, "Does that kid knows that not all monsters can be tamed?" he asked indecorously.

Meanwhile, on the other side Juugo is getting pestered by a small girl as Ben and Melodias watches them in amusement. The girl has a short brown hair, green eyes and had a pair of goggles wrapped on the top of her head. She wears a red attire with a yellow & black line in the middle, on her right pocket had different kinds of pens, a small lens and a long yellow ribbon strapped on her left shoulder. On her hands a red gloves. Her right foot had a red boot while her left foot had a longer black colored boot with a yellow tip, she also wears a single long pants on said foot. This is Rita Mordio.

Rita is currently holding Juugo's blue crystal examining it, "Hmm... interesting... a crystal that enables the user to see if the person is lying or not." she said before glaring at the treasure hunter, "Tell me! Are their other more like this?" she questioned which sounds like more of a demand.

"Umm... it's one of it's kind Rita-san, but I do have other artifacts that holds strange abilities." Juugo replied nervously, "Though, I left them back home." he admitted.

"Then go back and get it!" Rita demanded.

"All right." the treasure hunter sighed in defeat.

"Hehe... looks like you're in it for now." Ben commented with a snicker.

"Well, ain't she demanding." Melodias stated with a smile.

Rita then turns her attention to the two, "And you two!" she called out pointing her finger at them, "I wanna how both of your weapons work! Such as that thing on your wrist and that broken sword!" she demanded.

"Welp! Really demanding." Melodias snickered.

"Okay... I better get outta here." Ben said as he slowly backs away.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Blonko are sitting on top of two cargo boxes as they chat.

"So you're first name is actually Blonko and your last name is Rook." Chloe cleared.

The Revonnahgander nodded, "Yes. In Revonnah, Revonnahganders usually had their last name pronounced first followed by their given name, it's the same on how Asian people pronounce their names." he explained.

"So guess I should call you Blonko and in exchange you can call me by my given name." Chloe suggested.

"Umm... is it Chloe... right?" Blonko asked.

Chloe and Blonko stares at each other awkwardly before sharing s light laughter.

Mato watches them with a jealous look, normally she would go there and joined their conversation but she is currently busy talking to Neptune about something really weird.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't have a twin sister! The only sister that I have is Nepgear!" Neptune said.

"But Mato said she met your twin sister Jupiter once." Akane argued.

"Yes! It was during the third day of class when I met her inside the transporter pod along with another boy. At first, I thought she was you but she denied and then she identifies herself as your twin sister named Jupiter." Mato explained.

"Are you sure? Neptune could have been fooling you." Kurome stated.

"First things first! I was absent during the third day of class and second, if I was going to fool her, I would have done a better job of lying." Neptune explained.

"She's got a point." Akane said.

"So... then you don't have a twin sister..." Mato said as her eyes widen in realization, "... then who was that girl?" she asked.

"Probably an impostor. Or worse a clone." Kurome stated.

"That's ridiculous! Who in the right mind would clone me? That's so overrated!" Neptune said when her face turns into a deadpan, "Wait a minute... a girl that looks like me along with a boy... hmm... I smell another author... an author whom originates from another fanfiction." she deducted.

"What are you talking about?" Mato asked indecorously, "You know what... just forget it." she said as she walk towards where Chloe and Blonko are sitting.

"Hmm... one author making fun of me is enough... then came another." Neptune said.

"Seriously? What are you talking about!?" Kurome asked.

Meanwhile, Kanonno is having a chat with Cheria and Marta as they talk about her travels from different worlds.

"Wow! I can't believe such worlds exist." Marta stated.

Kanonno nodded, "It does, the first world I came to is populated by animals and by coincidence, I met two anthropomorphic animals there." she said talking about the first time she met Parappa and Blinx.

"So everyone that came here today, aside from Laxus, Misuzu, Melodias and Kyo, are people you meet during your travels between worlds?" Cheria asked.

"Yes. Though I first met Neptune, Ben and Blonko in this world. And also, there was another person I met during my travels but apparently couldn't come here." Kanonno explained.

"Who?" Marta asked.

"Oga Tatsumi. And the reason he couldn't come us probably thanks to his uhh... hangover." the pink head replied.

"Un-Believable!" Cheria said.

Then Rex and Jet approached them, "Hey Kanonno! Rex has something to say to you." Jet said earning her attention.

Marta gasped, "Is he going to confess to her!?" she asked.

"HELL NO!" Rex snapped before calming down, "Look... Kanonno, I just wanna apologize for how rude... and being a TOTAL jerk that I AM when we first met, that was really, REALLY very unprofessional of me. So that's why I wanna say sorry to you with a HEAVY HEART." he said with a tint of red on his cheeks.

Kanonno blinks for a minute before chuckling, "Don't worry Rex, I'm not mad at you... just annoyed." she stated.

Rex chuckled, "Heh... so are we good?" he asked.

Kanonno smiled, "We're good." she replied.

"I'm proud of of ya, Rex! I'm so happy that you managed to apologize to her with a heavy heart." Jet teased with a big grin on his face.

"Would you knock off that 'Heavy Heart' thing!? It's getting stale you know!" Rex snapped.

"Come on bad boy! At least admit it!" Marta chimed.

"I did!" the Evo snapped at Marta, "And who are you calling a bad boy?" he asked.

Kanonno chuckled before she began to look around for certain young adult in a crooked tie.

Cheria noticed this, "Is there's something wrong Kanonno?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm just looking for Tohru..." the pink head replied, "Have you seen him around?" she asked.

Rex and Jet looked at each other with a perplexed look as the latter spoke, "Uhh... he's down there at the docks." he replied.

Kanonno looks down from the edge of the ship and saw Tohru standing alone on the docks overlooking the ocean, she smiled, "Thanks... I'm gonna go talk to him." she said.

"Uhh... Really?" Jet asked in surprise.

Kanonno nodded though she noticed the surprised looks of the boys, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Uhm... not wanna make him look bad, which he is, but are you sure you wanna had a conversation with that guy." Rex stated.

"Why?" she asked again.

"You see..." Jet says as he began to explain about Tohru's past.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we now focus on Tohru as he watches the ocean with a blank face making everyone wondering what's going on his mind right then. The he heard footsteps coming towards him, he turns to see Kanonno approaching him with an unreadable expression.

Tohru gave her a goofy smile, "Hey... Kanonno! What's up!" he greeted.

Kanonno stares at him silently for a few minutes before she spoke, "I heard about it." she muttered softly but is loud enough for him to hear.

"Heard about what?" he asked.

"Your past." she replied.

Tohru's eyes widen but kept his goofy smile as he chuckled, "So... you finally find out." he said.

"When I first met you, I knew that you're a person ridden with guilt from something you have done... but I never thought that your past actions were a lot worse." Kanonno said.

"Yeah... I know." the young adult admitted as he crouched down while not leaving his sights on the ocean, "My past actions... which I can't ever deny... are really horrifying. I tried to force myself on an innocent woman, manipulated a lot of people, endangered a life of an innocent girl and worse... tried to erase my home world." he counted.

"Why... why would you do such things?" Kanonno asked.

Tohru sighed, "Back then... I had very TWISTED opinion about my world. I view it as boring, shitty, dull and annoying as hell and tried to replace it with a world of my own without thinking about the consequence. When I was defeated, I was still adamant of accepting my mistakes that until my old friend berated me for my actions... which I, of course deserve." he explained.

"Have you ever tried repenting to your sins?" the pink head asked.

"I did... after my death." he replied shocking Kanonno to her core.

"D-death..." she muttered.

Tohru chuckled again, "I guess they haven't told you yet. And yes, I died. I died inside my prison with an unknown reason that not even I know... then I arrived in ZeroTopia, a world where people gets the second chance to live... even criminals like me. When I realized I was given a second chance in life, I quickly repented my sins by helping other people and despite everyone knowing my past I still kept on helping them... even if I received no thanks at all... but come to think of it... I'm pretty fine with that... who wants to thank a scumbag like me anyway." he said standing as he looks at Kanonno, "I know you don't wanna associated with me after hearing my past but I understand, though I just want to be honest... I was kinda attracted to you when we first met, I don't know why... maybe it's because of your kindness or gullibility or maybe even both, there is something about you that made feel... at peace... anyway, I'm just going to say... that I'm glad that I met you." he said with a goofy smile. Tohru turns around to leave when Kanonno tugged his sleeves.

"I... I... I don't care about your past." Kanonno said as she looks up to him, "I'm going to admit... I'm really horrified but your past actions but... I know you're honest when you repented your sins." she said slightly surprising the young adult, "I can definitely tell that you're a change man... after all..." she says as she brought out the umbrella he gave to her back in Amegakure, "... you wouldn't give this to me if you're weren't... and if you still feel guilty about everything... then I'm here... I'll be a shoulder that you can lean on, I'll be a person that would accompany you in the hardest times and..." she says as she grabbed his hand, "... I wouldn't mind... becoming someone you could be with forever." she said with a smile.

Tohru stares at her in surprise before a genuine smile form in his face, "You know... people will find it REALLY awkward that you wanna have a relationship with an older man like me." he stated.

"Why not? You're maybe older than me but I couldn't care less!" Kanonno said as she leans towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Besides... I don't mind having a relationship with a jerk." she said.

Tohru gave her a lightly laugh, "I know! I know!" he said.

The two shared a laugh as the wind breezes all over the place.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-EARTH 210-**

 **Plumber's Headquarters**

The Plumber's Headquarters is a futuristic looking station and is the base operation of Intergalactic Law-Enforcement Organization called the Plumbers. The Plumbers makes use of high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect different planets in the universe from various alien threats and attacks.

Various human and alien alike are seen walking inside the station. Amongst them is familiar siver haired lazy professor walking along with an older man. The old man has a large well-rounded body, he has white hair and black eyes, he wears a black underneath a red Hawaiian Shirt, white pants and gray & black creamed shoes. This is Magister Maxwell Tennyson also known as Max, and is the grandfather of Ben Tennyson.

"I don't mind seeing you coming here Gintoki, but I do have to question why they sent you to interrogate the culprit behind the recent invasion. Not that I mind your interrogating skills but sometimes it goes out of hand." Max stated.

"Believe me... I'm perfect for this job." Gintoki said, "So... has the kid said anything yet?" he asked.

Max shook his head, "He kept his mouth shut. Guess the kid doesn't want to sell out his own organization." he said.

"I would do the same if I were him. It'll take more than just a simple interrogation to get him spill the beans." Gintoki stated.

"I hope so." Max replied as he looks at Gintoki, more specifically the injuries he just obtained, "Don't mind me questioning, but what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

The lazy professor sighed, "I paid the price for inadvertantly spreading a rumor, causing one of my students to get hated and got my entire class attacking me." he answered.

Max arched an eyebrow, "Well... I hope everything goes well." he said with a shrug.

"Geez... I hope so." Gintoki replied sarcastically.

The two then entered a very spacious room with a one-way mirror on the left, in the middle we see Damascus sitting alone on a chair with his arms strapped.

"Is that him?" Gintoki asked.

"Do you see another boy strapped on a chair in this room!?" Max replied.

"All right, all right... geez." Gintoki said as he walks towards Damascus leaning down to his face, "All right kid, fess up! I wanna know what and why, your organization is spreading havoc to different worlds?" he asked with a stern voice.

Damascus slowly looks up to him and responded by giving him a vicious smile.

 **And that's that! Finally the first Mission Fic is over! I would like to thank everyone who've supported and read this fic from the very start.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titans**

 **Rita Mordio from Tales of Vesperia**

 **Max Tennyson from the Ben 10 franchise**

 **Well since this fic is done, we're going back to AWA Stories where we see Class 1 again as they currently deal with Chizuru's dilemma which somehow... brought out the worst from him.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
